The Ever Changing World
by Chocolate414
Summary: Blair Waldorf is tired of striving to be perfect, so she let’s Serena take the throne. Blair becomes the Constance female player no longer caring about what anyone else thinks. Blair/Serena "I WOULD LOVE FOR SOME REVIEWS"
1. Chapter 1

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 1

Blair watched as her once best friend walked away with that social climbing whore Poppy Lifton. The hurt from what Serena had said to her the only thing keeping her from pulling the woman's head off.

"_My whole life, I have been bending over backwards to protect your feelings._

_It's not my fault you're so insecure._

_I'm tired of trying to hold myself back so I don't outshine you."_

What Serena had said played over and over in her mind. "Was Serena right?" Blair thought. Was she so insecure that she purposely held Serena back from shining her light. Did she cause for Serena to feel guilty because everyone thought that she was more beautiful than Blair?

The fashion show was long over now. Along with the flashing lights, her hurtful mother, and her ex-best friend. The limo ride home made Blair feel lonelier than she had ever been. She was no longer the queen of Constance, her dream of marrying the perfect boy Nate had died along time ago, and Chuck the womanizer she had fallen for as soon as Nate was gone was probably in bed with some blond haired, blue eyed skank. Her mind went through the past few years and she realized that her strive to be perfection would never be achieved. No matter how good her grades were, how skinny she was, how hard she worked, or how much make up she put on, no one would ever look at her as perfect.

She stepped out of the elevator and into her penthouse. The days events had taken a toll on her body and she felt tired. She was tired of everything, tired of striving to be perfect, tired of fighting with Serena, tired of playing games with Chuck, just everything. She opened the door to her room and sat in front of her mirror. All the realizations of today and years past showed on her face.

Serena opened a door today. A door that had been waiting to be opened for years. No one on the upper east side spoke of there friends insecurities. It was an unspoken rule that had been broken. Serena broke the rules.

Blair knew this. She could get back at Serena and state Serena's insecurities, she could tell everyone, including gossip girl, about the many times she had to save Serena from middle aged investment bankers that wanted to grope and sleep with the beyond drunk blond in the wee hours of the morning in whatever disgusting club she was found, she could tell everyone that the perfect golden child that they all loved was nothing more than a whore who loved to take Brooklyn boys virginities and loved to sleep with her best friend's boyfriend. She could tell everyone that their perfect princess was a coward who ran away because she was afraid to meet her best friend's disapproving gaze and take the consequences that came with hurting your best friend (her sister) more than anyone could ever do. She could do this and finish a war that had been brewing for years to come. But, she wouldn't.

If Serena wanted to be queen, she could have it. Along with the all the issues that came with it. Blair walked slowly to her queen sized bed. She'd already changed into her night gown and now all she wanted was to sleep. She pulled back the covers and slid in the bed. She reached for her sleeping mask and covered her eyes. She looked to her left and noticed that her bathroom door was open. Had this been a year ago, she would be on her knees heaving in the toilet. But, it wasn't and she was stronger than that. She placed her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. She hoped for a dreamless sleep. Her only thoughts of what will happen tomorrow.

**Gossip Girl here and do I have a treat for the high society teenagers of the Upper East Side. Seems that our lovely Queen B has been dethroned, AGAIN. Who might you ask. Well I'll tell you now, it most surely isn't little Jenny Humphrey but B's very own best friend, S. Well, I guess ex-best friend now. Our lovely blond haired, blue eyed princess looked stunning last night in her green dress on the catwalk and stole the show, along with B's mother's approval. She's been shown on every news paper stand with her new socialite friend Poppy Lifton and without the lovely B. So what has happened to Blair Waldorf? History shows that she may sometimes fall but, she's never out of the game. But, never has our Queen B been challenged by the beautiful S. Stay tuned everyone because you know I will be.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 2

Blair woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the morning and Blair still felt tired from yesterday. Her mind swam through all the recent events and she wished that she didn't have to go to school today. She slipped her slippers on and walked to the bathroom. She was going to need a steaming hot shower to prepare for today's events.

A few blocks away in the Vander Bass residence, two teens were sitting up in their beds thinking about a certain brown eyed brunette.

Chuck Bass had just read the new gossip girl post on his cell phone. "I'll have Blair soon enough" he thought. He had his signature smirk on his face. He'd planned this to perfection. He knew how much Blair loved to be Queen of Constance and that public appearances of him and her together would not be what Blair would want. He also knew that as long as she was queen she would never give him a shot. She loved her public's opinion to much. And although he was one of the richest bastards on the Upper East Side, he was also known as a womanizer and Blair would not give him a shot after what he did this summer.

As Chuck started to walk to the shower he started to feel a tingly feeling. He always got that when he thought of Blair. He also had another feeling that he would never tell anyone that he had "guilt". Being one of the main people in Blair Waldorf's life, he knew that Blair loved being queen more than anything and for a second time he'd taken that away from her. He looked in the mirror.

"Your such a bastard Chuck Bass", he said to himself.

He knew it was true. He'd hurt the one he loved, just to try and get her back. He was selfish and cruel and if Blair ever found out about this, he hoped that she would forgive him. But, in the back of his mind he already knew the answer to that.

Down the hall a tall blond sat on her bed thinking about Blair. She'd gotten home only three hours ago from partying after the runway show with Poppy. All night, the only think that she could think of were the words that she said to Blair. She was angry with her yesterday for trying to sabotage her, but she knew that she'd done worst things to Blair before. Her mind started to go through the list of things that she had done to her best friend and she couldn't believe what that Blair still kept her around. "Not just as a friend, her best friend!", she told herself. She couldn't help but think about the problems that she had last year, from returning home (after she slept with Nate) to the issues with Georgina. She sighed. The last part made her think about Dan. She missed him so much.

She looked at her phone and checked the gossip girl post. If she didn't feel guilty before, she felt guilty now. She knew how much Blair strived to be a great daughter to Eleanor and yesterday she pulled that away from Blair. Serena was not looking forward to school. She was queen, but she knew she wasn't the rightful queen she'd stolen something that was precious to Blair. She didn't want to admit it yesterday, but she could admit today.

"I'm a shitty best friend" she said out loud.

She knew it was the truth. She could only hope that Blair would forgive her. But, in the back of her mind she knew the answer to that. Furthermore, she didn't think that she deserved forgiveness either. She was not looking forward to school today.

Blair had gotten dressed like she always did. She was on her way out the door when she heard Dorota.

"Ms. Blair you left your phone", said Dorota.

Blair turned around and received her phone from Dorota.

"I think you have a message, Ms. Blair", said Dorota

Blair looked at her phone and sighed. It was a gossip girl message. It probably talked about how beautiful Serena was last night. She flipped open her phone and began to read.

Blair never finished reading the message, she stopped after she read the comment about Eleanor.

"_**Our lovely blond haired, blue eyed princess looked stunning last night in her green dress on the catwalk and stole the show, along with B's mother's approval."**_

Blair read those words over and over again. She tried to hold back the tears she felt coming but, she couldn't. Her mother would never accept her and she knew it. Her dream daughter was Serena and last night proved it. She looked up at Dorota, who looked worried.

"Dorota, I won't be going to school today. Please call head mistress Qweller and tell her that I am sick." Blair said.

"Yes Ms. Blair"

Blair walked slowly up the stairs and back to her room with tears streaming down her face. She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her mother would never accept her so she needed to stop trying. It was time to for a new Blair Waldorf. She wiped away her tears. No longer would she cry or care about anyone elses opinion. The only one that she needed to rely on was herself and for now on that was the way that it was going to be. She slipped off her headband (she no longer needed it), that belonged to the old Blair Waldorf. The new one no longer needed it. She hoped that everyone was ready because on Monday they would meet the carefree and heartless Blair Waldorf. She walked to her door and closed it. It was time to get ready.

…………………… Later that Day, After School………………….

Serena Vander Woodson was worried.

It went like this. She arrived at school today with the hope that she and Blair could kiss and make up but sadly Blair, didn't arrive at school. Her guilt over what happened yesterday began to build and she knew that she had something to do with it. Hazel and the girls were talking to her about the fashion show yesterday and how great she looked. But her mind kept fluttering to Blair and surprisingly Dan. Her whole day had gone by in a rush and since it was Friday, everyone was asking her to go to the latest party this weekend. She put on her fake smile and told them that she might go. The school day ended and Serena Vander Woodson didn't feel any better than she did this morning. In fact she felt worse.

She pulled out her blackberry and decided to text blair.

_Going to eat at Butters tonight. Wanna come? Miss you…_

_-S_

She could only hope that Blair would at least text her back but sadly she already knew the answer to that. She looked at her phone again and saw that Poppy was calling. Now that she was queen she had a rep to maintain. She felt a sickness in the pit of stomach because of a sudden realization. She'd replaced Blair with Poppy these last few days. She'd cared more about this socialite's opinion than Blair and it finally dawned on her that she'd left Blair alone these past few weeks. With the problems Blair had with Marcus and Chuck, she had no one else to turn to. When she turned to her, she found that her crown was stolen and her best friend was gone with it. Serena felt sick, sick with herself. She prayed to God that Blair would forgive her. She wouldn't be able to make it without her sister, her Blair-Bear.

She hopped in the limousine feeling lonely and new that that must have been how Blair felt last night.

Chuck Bass was not happy.

This is why, today all of his work was supposed to pay off. Today Blair Waldorf was supposed to come running to him for guidance and help against Serena. Today Blair Waldorf was supposed to be here in school relying on Chuck Bass to help her through her best friend's betrayal. But for some reason, Blair Waldorf was not here. He knew Blair well. Better than most he thought and he knew for a fact that Blair was not a coward. He had proof of that from last year when she didn't runaway from the scandal that he had caused. Blair Waldorf didn't show up to school today because she was up to something. Something that didn't involve him (or not the way he wanted it to). Chuck was growing worried and he didn't like to be worried.

"Where the hell are you Waldorf" he said to himself.

It was time for Chuck to find out what was going on.

**Gossip Girl here and reporting on Queen S's first day at the job. The queen's nobles Hazel, Penelope, and Isabel seemed to love the shift in monarchy. But where was the recently dethroned B? Sources tell me that the once Ice Queen didn't show at school today and that a certain blond kept calling and was sent straight to voice mail. Is there a battle in the near future or am I just seeing things?**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 3

Serena Vander Woodson had not spoken to Blair for two days straight. It was Saturday and she was more worried than she'd ever been. No one had seen or heard from Blair. She hoped that Blair would meet her and the girls at Butter last night but her hopes were crushed when Poppy stepped through the door and not Blair Waldorf. Hazel, Isabelle, and Penelope seemed to notice that Blair was know where to be seen and had been asking her questions all night about where Blair may be.

"So have you seen Blair?" Hazel said

"She didn't show up for school yesterday." Isabelle said

"And she hasn't been spotted." Penelope said

They all looked to Serena with expecting eyes. Apparently they still believed that she and Blair were still best friends. "If only that were true" thought Serena. She had no idea where Blair was and she felt embarrassed if not ashamed that she was just as clueless as the rest of them were.

"She's been sick that past couple of days and she's been staying at home" said Serena

She didn't want them to know that she had no idea where Blair was.

"Hopefully she'll be able to show up at your party tomorrow Penelope? Said Serena.

"I hope she does!" Serena thought. Then maybe they'd be able to talk and work things out. She'd missed Blair a lot these past few days and despite the enormous attention, she still felt alone without her best friend around.

She was in her room sitting on her bed. She decided to give Blair a call and the phone went straight to voice mail. It was time for her to get ready for Penelope's party. It was 7 o'clock and Penelope's party started at 9. She had so much stuff to do and because her mind was rapped so much in Blair she hadn't been able to think straight. She began to walk to the shower and her phone began to buzz. She opened her text messages and saw that it was gossip girl.

**Hey everyone, Gossip Girl Here and I have a question for you all. Has anyone seen Blair Waldorf? The dethroned Queen has yet to make an appearance and based on my informants, she hasn't been spotted anywhere. Is our lonely B, still trying to fix the broken heart that S gave her? Or is she just too embarrassed to make an appearance? Who knows? Penelope's party is tonight and we all know how much B loves to make appearances! I have a feeling that our Ice Queen still isn't out of the game but may be creating a new strategy. Little J learned better than to mess with B last year, will Queen S learn the same? I'm sure the party tonight will be very entertaining.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena threw her phone back on the bed and sighed. "Where the hell are you Blair?" she said to herself. Deep down she had a feeling that Blair was not hiding anywhere and Gossip Girl might be right. She'd hurt her best friend and she didn't think that Blair Waldorf was going to forgive her anytime soon. Blair was up to something. She never backed away from a fight and when people hurt her she didn't runaway, she'd get even. Serena felt a shiver go up her spine. If anyone knew how evil Blair could be, it was her. She started walking back to her shower knowing that something was going to happen soon. After what she'd done in the past, she had a feeling that Blair would not forgive and forget.

Chuck Bass was mad.

He didn't like to be mad either. He and Blair were supposed to be on there way to establishing a relationship (or he was supposed to be establishing himself in Blair's bed right now). Blair was supposed to be looking to him for advice or an evil plan to knock Serena Vander Woodson off of her high horse.

He hadn't seen or heard from Blair for two days.

His P.I. told him that he could not find Blair Waldorf but her credit cards and phone services were still being used. This meant that Blair Waldorf did not want to be seen.

At first Chuck was worried that Blair may have been kidnapped or that she may have left the country. Now he knew without a doubt that Blair was up to something.

He was aggravated and anxious, he knew Blair well and she never forgave and forgot but she always got even. He thought about how he'd taken away Blair's thrown.

"Does she know that I caused her to lose the crown?" he thought

Blair was beautiful and unlike his step-sister she was conniving and smart (well a lot smarter than Serena). He knew Serena was the new target and he smiled. He couldn't wait to see what Blair had in store for Serena.

He felt a shiver go up his spine. Whenever he thought about an EVIL Blair Waldorf he always got turned on. However turned on he was, Chuck Bass was also a little bit scared. There was only one person with enough power on the Upper East Side to hurt him. So far Blair had never used her conniving and evil schemes on him. But if she found out what he did, he was sure that next to Serena, he was going to be the next on Blair Waldorf's hit list and Blair never missed a mark.

Chuck Bass was now worried and with good reason to be.

Blair Waldorf had just finished reading the latest gossip girl post and smirked. No one had any idea what she was up to. After her realization yesterday that she would never be perfect, she felt like a big weight had been pulled off of her shoulders. For the past seventeen years, she strived to be the perfect daughter, the perfect student, the perfect girl friend, and the perfect friend and none of those worked out. It was time for a change.

Blair had realized that the reason that people like Serena more was because she was so carefree. Serena never worried about anything, she never worried about school, she never worried about boys, and she never worried about other people's opinions. Yes, many people thought that Serena was prettier than her but her attitude about life is what sealed the deal.

Blair understood that women were drawn to Chuck Bass because of his way of thinking, way of life, and his charm. He didn't care about who knew about his many indiscretions. He was Chuck Bass and no one would tell him what to do. His charming voice and quiet demeanor screamed sex appeal and women were drawn to him like a magnet. How else could anyone explain how he got so many women in his bed? Yes, Chuck was rich but, he didn't pay every woman on the Upper East Side to sleep with him. They knew who he was and the excitement of sleeping with a Chuck Bass drew them near. Women knew what kind of man he was. The type that left early in the morning while you were still sleeping and never called after you slept with him.

Serena Vander Woodson and Chuck Bass played by there own rules. For now on, so did Blair Waldorf.

Blair called her stylist, Lisa yesterday and told her to come to her pent house. She explained to her that she wanted a new look. The stiff and uptight Blair Waldorf was through and the daring and carefree Blair Waldorf was here.

Blair changed her entire wardrobe without leaving her room, Eleanor Waldorf designs were now the thing of the past and Dolce and Gabana jeans, Louis Vouton shirts, leather jackets, and Prada boots were her new best friends.

All of her outfits once had a head band. She could remember the first headband that she received. She got it from Serena on her thirteenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday" Serena exclaimed as she handed Blair her wrapped Birthday present.

Blair tore away at the wrapping paper to reveal a picture of her and Serena as toddlers in a frame and a red head band. She started to giggle at the photo.

"You like it? I wanted to get you something special, since you're a teenager now!"

"I love is S!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Look at how cute we are in the photo!"

"Yeah, you still had sand in your hair from playing in the sand box"

"I was mad because I couldn't get all of it out of my hair"

"Do, you like the head band? I got you a red one because it's your favorite color. Mom says that they make girls like us look more like young ladies."

"I love it Serena. I'll where a headband for now on."

"Everyday?"

"Yeah, everyday"

Blair turned and looked at her dresser and saw the picture that Serena had given to her on her birthday. She walked over, picked up the picture and threw it away. "No more headbands and no more Serena" she thought. It was time for her to get used to that.

Blair called her gay hair stylist Brandon yesterday and told him that she needed an emergency appointment. He came right over.

The old Blair Waldorf had long, perfectly curled hair. This Blair would have straight shoulder length hair and it would have a darker complexion.

Blair had taken this day to prepare her self. No more thinking before she acted, no more worrying about other people's feelings, and no more worrying about anyone but herself. Her opinion was the only one that mattered.

She smirked… A Chuck Bass type smirk….

The Upper East Side was not ready for her

Blair looked on the dresser and noticed that her phone was vibrating. Someone was calling. Serena appeared on the screen. Blair sighed; she let the phone ring and go straight to voicemail. Serena was probably calling to talk about the fashion show and to kiss and make up.

"Too Bad, Too Late" Blair said quietly

This Blair Waldorf didn't care about Serena anymore.

She began to get ready for Penelope's party. Tonight, the new Blair Waldorf would come out to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 4

It was already 11 o'clock and Serena Vander Woodson was already on her fifth martini. Penelope's party was in full swing and Poppy and she were dancing with the some cute guys on the dance floor. Poppy was loving the party but Serena was looking to see if Dan was somewhere in the crowd, but there were too many people and she had trouble weaving through all of the bodies. She saw Nate sitting on a couch next to the bar and smoking what looked like weed. She shook her head, Nate would never learn. No wonder he could never stay in a good relationship. Chuck was found in between two twin blondes with his hands around there waste and she spotted Vanessa sitting on a stool with a glass of gin.

She saw everyone but the two people she hoped to see.

Blair and Dan were no where to be found.

She started to feel lonely again. She saw Poppy dancing with some blonde haired model type and Hazel and the girls were busy gossiping on there phones.

Serena picked up her sixth martini and went back to the dance floor.

Being queen was lonely and she started to wish that Blair was the leader instead of her.

Chuck Bass was having a fun time. Not a great time but, still a fun one. He was in between two hot blondes, twin hot blondes to be exact and was sure that he was going to get lucky tonight.

Although these two women were all over them, they still weren't Blair.

That alone made Chuck Bass frustrated again. He hadn't been able to get remotely aroused by any other woman than Blair lately and he was starting to think of himself as pitiful.

The two blondes had done nothing to fix his problem and he found himself looking at the party entrance again.

Blair Waldorf still had not made an appearance.

Vanessa Abrams had just finished drinking her third glass of gin. She saw Nate sitting on the couch and he didn't even recognize her since he was so high.

"What a waste of time!" she said to herself

She was hoping to come to the party with Dan, but he was still shook up over the way Serena had been acting towards him at school and was not looking forward to seeing her outside of school. Jenny was out doing God knows what ever for Eleanor Waldorf and she was bored out of her mind with nothing to do.

Furthermore, she was still feeling horrible about the whole Nate and the Duchess fiasco and knew that Nate wasn't speaking to her because of her part in him not getting his life back.

"This sucks" she said out loud and to no one in particular. She orders her fourth glass of gin and hoped that the alcohol would help erase how lonely she was feeling these days.

She briefly thought of Blair

If anyone was taking things harder than she was, it had to be Blair Waldorf. Dan had told her how Serena was the new queen of Constance and how Blair had been replaced. She hadn't heard from Blair since the Marcus photo incident and was wondering what happened to her. Word was that Blair hadn't been seen since the fashion show.

She looked through the crowd, Serena Vander Woodson was obviously drunk or getting their.

"Isn't that like her eighth martini" she thought

She looked at the entrance and noticed that somebody had just walked in. But she couldn't recognize them. "Well who here do you really recognize here any way?" she chasticized herself.

It was a girl. She had a leather jacket, some skinny jeans, and a white blouse.

The girl's hair was dark brown and straight and only went down to her shoulders.

"Damn, she's hot"

Then she saw the girl's face and she recognized who it was.

"THAT'S BLAIR"

Vanessa almost dropped her drink.

Vanessa wasn't the only one to notice Blair. Chuck Bass, Serena Vander Woodson, and even Nate Archibald as high as he was noticed Blair.

Serena accidently dropped her martini and started walking toward Blair.

Chuck unceremoniously stopped kissing the two blondes and stared right at Blair. The twins were kind of mad about that one.

Nate was too high to get up and walk towards Blair but, couldn't stop his roaming eyes.

Blair was looking hot and soon enough all of the party goers were staring at Blair.

Penelope, Hazel, and Isabelle were two shocked by the fact that Blair was wearing jeans to say anything. But they all noticed that Blair didn't have a headband.

Blair walked through the crowd with a smirk on her face. This was going better than she thought it would. She spotted Vanessa Abrams sitting with a glass of gin in her hands and thought that she'd say hi. She started walking over to Vanessa when she was abruptly blocked by Serena.

"Hey B"

"Serena!" Blair said Serena's name with nonchalance. Serena was no longer her problem. She walked past the blonde without a moment's hesitation.

"Man, that was easy" she thought to herself.

She spoke to soon.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and new exactly who it belonged to.

"Blair, can we talk? Please?"

Blair could see the pain in Serena's eyes but for the first time she didn't care.

"Let me think about it! Do I want to talk with the girl her stole my crown while I was dealing with a break up?"

Blair pretended as if she were thinking

"I don't think so!"

She gave Serena a smirk (a Chuck Bass like smirk) and began walking. Again she felt Serena's hand grab her shoulder.

"Blair I'm sorry! Can we please talk?"

Blair looked at Serena. She seemed as if she'd been drinking a lot and she seemed more sad than usual. Blair looked Serena straight in the eyes. She could see that Serena was sorry but, it was too late. She was about to shrug and turn around but, she saw the helplessness in Serena's eyes.

"Fine Vander Woodson, lets go talk somewhere!"

Serena wasn't the only one who noticed Blair's cold demeanor towards her. Penelope in the girls watched in awe as Blair looked at Serena (there new queen) with nonchalance.

Blair walked to a small room behind the bar followed by Serena. She closed the door and looked at Serena.

"Serena you wanted to talk! SO TALK!"

Serena seemed nervous, she'd never had Blair talk to her or look at her like that. She looked at Blair's clothes and her hair. She didn't even look like the Blair that she new anymore.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said at your mother's fashion show two days ago. It was wrong of me to say what I said. I know how long me and you have been friends and I took advantage of that and I'm sorry.

Serena looked at Blair with hopeful eyes but was met with careless brown orbs.

"Whatever Serena, no problem. I half expected for you to do something like this for sometime now, so it really didn't come as a surprise"

Serena looked at Blair with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Dan dumped you, so you needed to take something of mine to make you feel good again. You needed to take all of the attention like you always do. You did it when you used to feel bad for yourself back in tenth grade because your daddy left you and you drunk yourself to death everyday, you took Nate from me back then and you took the crown away from now. Like I said before, I half expected for this to happen. I guess I'm more prepared after the first time."

Blair looked at Serena with a fake smile on her face but, her eyes showed nothing but dislike. Serena was astonished by what Blair said to her and she was hurt. She started to get angry.

"Don't act like your totally innocent Blair, you tried to sabotage me at the fashion show!"

Blair looked at Serena with disdain and pity. She smirked at Serena and said what she'd been waiting to say for days now.

"Really Serena, you want to go there? I see that you've been hurt by my scheming to get you into a dress that's had you in big magazines for the past two days. You know, I was actually thinking of keeping you as a friend. Not a best friend, but still a friend. But, now I see that you're not even worth my time. You're a taker Serena. You suck the life out of everyone your connected to! I've always put you first, before Nate, before Eleanor, before everyone. You want to know why Serena? Because I loved you! I would never do the things that you've done to me! But now I see your true colors and I couldn't give a SHIT about you right now. Remember two years ago when you would get drunk in every club and bar in New York with Georgina? Remember how Georgina would leave you to the groping hands of middle aged investment bankers and old lawyers? Who did you call every time you couldn't find your way home? ME! I would come no matter what time you called or what you looked like. I would take you to a safe place, let you puke your guts out, and take care of you the rest of the night. You slept with Nate, and then you ran away because you didn't want to face me for what you did and because you were scared of Georgina. I forgave you and I even took care of Georgina for you! Why? Because you were my sister and I loved you. But this time Serena, I'm done. You knew how much I loved being queen and you took that from me! Just because you could! Just because Dan humpty dumpty Humphrey dumped you and you had to take something that was precious to me to get over it, AGAIN. Your pathetic Serena, you take everything. But now I'm done. I wash my hands with you!"

Serena was floored, hurt, and saddened by what Blair had said.

"You don't mean that…"

"I do Serena! You be queen, I don't care anymore. You can have my mother, you can have Nate, and you can even have Chuck if you want! But, you no longer have me. You're looking at a new Blair Waldorf! What you said to me after the fashion show woke me up. People like you can do nothing but hold me down."

"I'm sorry Blair. "

"You're always sorry"

"I need you"

Serena was now crying. But she would get no pity from Blair.

"When Poppy Lifton leaves to go to her next shining star don't call me! When you're too drunk to remember who you are don't call me! When that throne begins to feel lonely don't call me! We can make appearances and I'll still hang with you and the girls at school, parties, and at social events but that's all!"

"Blair I…."

"Bye Serena, hope everything was worth it"

Blair opened the door and walked out of the room.

Serena stood there lonelier than she'd ever been. She had finally pushed Blair to far and her best friend was gone. She wiped her tears and opened the door to see that Blair Waldorf was sitting next to Vanessa Abrams! She walked back through the crowd of people on the dance floor but not without getting herself another martini.

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever see" she thought. She couldn't be more right.

Chuck Bass watched as Serena left the room looking more subdued and sadder than usual and knew that something happened. He saw Blair sitting with Vanessa Abrams and thought best to talk to Blair tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 5

Blair pulled a stool next to Vanessa who looked like she was on her seventh glass of gin. She looked at her then turned up her now famous smirk.

"Hey"

Vanessa looked up from her glass to see that Blair Waldorf was talking to her. She was more astonished than anything seeing Blair new look.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to say thanks for giving me that photo on Marcus"

"No prob…. Sorry about jumping to conclusions earlier"

"No worries"

Vanessa looked at Blair again. She seemed different somehow. Along with the clothes and the hair, her demeanor seemed totally different.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

"What's up with the new look?"

"New Blair Waldorf, New look!"

Vanessa nodded her head.

Everyone at the party was astonished to see that Blair Waldorf was talking to some nobody in the corner instead of the "It girls" on the dance floor.

"You wanna get outta here?"

"And go where?"

"My place! I've got loads of liquor at home if that's what you're worried about."

"You want me to go to YOUR HOUSE!"

"I'm bored here and unless I read you incorrectly, you seem bored to! I can get drunk and have more fun at home than with these people at this lame party"

Vanessa nodded again. She had to admit. The girl was right about that one!

They both walked out the door and hopped in the Blair's limousine.

Vanessa was surprised as any poor person would be when she saw Blair's penthouse. As they rode up the elevator Blair couldn't help but laugh as Vanessa kept looking at all of the buttons representing each level. When they were finally in the Waldorf residence, Vanessa couldn't help but look at everything. Blair's home was huge! Blair ran too the liquor cabinet and opened a bottle of Belvedere. Vanessa was still floored from her surroundings to recognize that Blair was gone.

"Let's go to my room"

Brought out of her daze, Vanessa shook her head and followed Blair up the stairs.

"Take a glass and go ahead and poor yourself some out of the bottle. I'm going to go change clothes"

"Okay"

Vanessa pulled out a glass and began to poor herself something to drink. Then Blair's bathroom door opened. She had on a t-shirt and some mini shorts and it didn't look like she had on a bra. Vanessa jaws dropped. "Blair is hot" she thought.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

Vanessa picked her mouth up off the floor and nodded her head. She took three large gulps and shook her head. What was wrong with her? She wasn't gay. She didn't go around checking girls out. Especially not Blair Waldorf.

Blair smirked; she caught Vanessa checking her out and was flattered. She looked Vanessa over and thought to herself. "Not half bad" Blair had never been with a girl before and had always been curious. She'd been told stories from Serena on what it was like being with a girl. "Serena with her VAST knowledge" she said to herself. She picked up her glass and poured herself some of the bottle. She filled up half her glass.

An hour later, the bottle was empty and both the girls were giggling about there friends or ex-friends in some instances.

"So Dan was a virgin before Serena?"

"Yeah, kind of pathetic for a guy huh?"

"Yeah"

The both started laughing again. Vanessa had slipped her jacket off and was now only in her dress. They were both on the bed now talking as if they'd known each other for years.

"Not that bad, Waldorf"

"Huh?"

"Your fun to be around!"

"Why thank you Abrams"

"You're pretty cute too"

Blair stopped laughing and looked at Vanessa. Vanessa had a look in her eyes and Blair swore it looked like lust. If there was a time to stop this and go back to the old Blair Waldorf, now would be the time.

"You're not so bad yourself!"

Vanessa moved forward and placed her lips on Blair's. Blair had never kissed a girl before and couldn't help but think that Vanessa lips were soft like rose petals. Vanessa's tongue got more demanding and Blair opened her mouth to Vanessa, she moaned when there tongue's met.

Blair started pulling up Vanessa's dress and Vanessa climbed on top of Blair and pulled the dress off. Blair could see that Vanessa had on a black lace bra and started undoing it. She took it off with ease.

"Must be because I'm a girl" Blair thought

Blair pulled and threw the bra on the ground and looked at Vanessa again. Vanessa's lipstick was smudged and her hair was wild from Blair's hands running through it. "She's fucking hot" Blair thought. Vanessa started moaning as Blair kissed up and down her neck. She started tugging at Blair's t-shirt and Blair momentarily stopped what she was doing in order to pull her shirt off. Both girls tugged the bottom half of there clothing off. Blair her shorts, Vanessa her panties. They were back on the bed kissing each other with equal fever. Vanessa started kissing down Blair's neck and started sucking on Blair's nipples. She coaxed Blair's legs apart and laid her body on top of Blair and in between her legs. She cupped Blair's other breast and started tweaking the nipple.

Vanessa went back and forth sucking each nipple and then started traveling down.

Blair was in a sea of pleasure. She'd never felt this good with Chuck or Nate and couldn't stop moaning Vanessa's name.

Vanessa was kissing down Blair stomach and then stopped when she reached Blair's center. She took both of Blair's legs and hooked them over her shoulders. She looked at Blair and saw she had passion in her eyes.

Vanessa took one long swipe through Blair's center with her tongue. Blair started moaning louder. Vanessa knew she wouldn't last to long. Vanessa brought her mouth down and started sucking and licking.

Blair was so close she could barely breathe. She needed Vanessa to take her over the edge. The sounds Vanessa was making while she was tasting her were bringing her to knew heights.

"Vanessa" Blair moaned

Vanessa knew what Blair needed. She brought her mouth over Blair's clit and started sucking hard.

"Oh God, Vanessa" Blair moaned again

Blair ran her hands through Vanessa's hair.

Vanessa kept sucking on Blair clit and then she pulled it with her mouth hard. That was all Blair needed and she came to a thrashing climax.

Vanessa crawled back up Blair's body and gave her a passionate kiss. She was close to coming after hearing Blair and she needed Blair to fuck her already.

Blair tasted herself on Vanessa's lips and was turned on again.

She flipped them over so she was on top. She began kissing down Vanessa's neck and brought her hand down to Vanessa's center. She started teasing Vanessa. Rubbing her hand over Vanessa's clit.

"Blair please" Vanessa begged. She couldn't take much longer.

Blair understood and thrust three fingers inside of Vanessa. She pumped inside of Vanessa as hard as she could, searching for that spot. It didn't take much longer before Vanessa was thrashing to a climax.

"Oh God Blair"

Vanessa rose up and then collapsed back on the bed. Blair crawled back up Vanessa's body and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"That was great" Vanessa said

"I know "Blair smirked

She rolled off of Vanessa and placed her head on the pillow.

Surprisingly enough, she felt Vanessa wrap her arm around her waste and cuddle her face into her neck. Blair was too tired to think about kicking the girl out of her room.

Both fell asleep. Exhausted by there activities.

Vanessa with a glowing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 6

**Hello Upper East Sider's Gossip Girl here dishing the latest gossip about our favorite elite. Penelope's party was the talk of the town last night but the DJ's brand of music wasn't what everyone was paying attention to. The former Queen B made an appearance last night and made almost every male and female's jaw drop with her new look. B looked absolutely stunning last night with her jeans and leather jacket. But I did see that she was missing something. Along with her newly cut, darkened, and straight hair, B did not have one of her latest headbands. Did she forget? Did she not notice? Or is this the first sign of a new Blair Waldorf? I was surprised, just like everyone else when I saw BLAIR WALDORF IN JEANS last night, but I was more surprised by the way she handled the newly crowned S. B talked to S like she was nothing more than last years Prada purse and it didn't go unnoticed. Did anyone else feel the tension in the room when they spoke to one another? I know I did! But the biggest surprise of the night was not when B appeared at the party last night, but when she left and took a little piece of Brooklyn with her. Vanessa Abrams to be exact. Can't wait to see what else B has under her sleeve. Until next time UES.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Chuck Bass just finished reading the text message that Gossip Girl had sent him. He still couldn't believe how beautiful Blair looked last night and in JEANS. He sat at the breakfast table with a glass of orange juice in his hands. He expected for Blair to make a big appearance at some point but this was unexpected at the least. He remembered the way that Blair manhandled Serena and felt pride. Blair had grown up and learned from her mistakes. She realized that she no longer needed Serena.

Chuck started to smile, Blair had done all of this all on her own and without his help. His smile then began to dim, that left his entire strategy to the birds. He was dependent on Blair running back to him for help. Apparently Blair had learned too well from last year. Chuck grimaced as he thought about what he said to Blair last year.

"_Let me be more succinct. You held a certain fascination…. when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. Now... now you're like the Arabian horse my father used to own. Rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore, and I can't see why anyone else would."_

Of all the things that Serena had done to Blair, he was not to far off on the list of "Hurting Blair". "No wonder she didn't come to me" Chuck said to himself. "If I were Blair I wouldn't come to me either, not after what I did last year" he murmured.

He looked down at his breakfast and realized that he was no longer hungry. He pushed his plate to the side.

At that moment, a tall blond walked in the room. Serena looked sadder than usual, her hair was in a carelessly made ponytail, and her eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying all night. She sat at the table and poured herself a glass of water.

Chuck looked at Serena, usually he wouldn't hesitate to take the opportunity to say something hedonistic to the blond but today he saw pity on the girl in front of him.

"Janice (there cook) made omelets this morning"

"Huh" Serena hadn't paid attention to what Chuck said. She felt horrible and after her conversation with Blair last night, she felt alone.

"Janice made omelets this morning. You should eat one, it'll bring your spirit's up a bit"

"I don't think anything will bring my spirit's back up"

"Things didn't go to well with Blair I'm guessing"

"You couldn't tell, I thought everyone could by the way that she spoke to me last night" Serena said sarcastically.

"Well, what can I say? She is a girl after my own heart."

That was true. If Blair was similar to anyone within there little breakfast club, it had to be Chuck. Serena felt the weight of the crown hanging on her shoulders and it didn't feel good. She was truly alone now.

"Don't worry sis, things always work out between you two."

He was right, they always did. But Serena couldn't help but think that this time was different. She finally pushed Blair too far. Her Blair was gone.

"I don't know Chuck, this time I think me and Blair might be through." A tear slipped down Serena's cheek.

Chuck was floored. He didn't think that it would come to this. He'd caused this, put the steps in motion and pushed Serena into becoming queen with his trickery.

"It's not like you to give up hope Serena, If you want Blair back your going to have to fight for her and prove that your worthy of it. Otherwise these last seventeen years go down the drain."

Chuck stood up from his chair and left. It was time for him to see Blair. He called his driver and was headed to the Waldorf residence.

Serena thought about what Chuck said and knew that he was right. She wouldn't let this be the end of Serena and Blair and she was going to fight for their friendship. They'd known each other for to long to let it end like this. She would prove that she could be the dependent and perfect best friend to Blair. All she needed was a chance. That's when she began to worry again. "Will Blair give me another chance, or have I used them all up!" she said to herself.

Serena walked back to her room. She sat on the bed and looked out the window. All the memories of her and Blair going through her head. She saw a photo of her and Blair from a year ago. They had stolen Eleanor's clothes after the disastrous photo shoot incident and taken pictures with the clothes on all over New York. They looked so happy. Serena felt her heart ache to be with the brunette. She finally stood up and looked in the mirror. She had determination in her eyes. She would not let her and Blair end like this. "She's a part of me now" Serena thought to herself. She was going to fight for this friendship any way she could.

She noticed that her blackberry had a new message. Last night she'd drunk herself to a stupor because of her pain from losing Blair. When she got home she went straight to sleep, not caring about who might have called or texted her. She went through her messages and saw that she had two missed calls from Poppy, five text messages from the girls at school, and one text message from gossip girl.

Serena skipped all the rest of her messages and read the latest gossip girl post. She sighed but then read about Vanessa. She didn't see Blair leave with Vanessa last night.

"Well we really weren't on good terms when we separated last night" she said to herself.

But from what she gathered from last year until now. She knew that Blair didn't like Vanessa at all. But this was a new Blair Waldorf. This Blair had new friends and Serena felt saddened because she was no longer a friend of Blair's. She looked at the photo of Blair and Vanessa leaving together and started to feel her heart start to break. She was sure that she was making too much out of nothing but, she couldn't help but to feel as if she was being replaced.

Chuck stepped out of the limousine walked into the Waldorf penthouse. He went up the elevator and was surprised to find that no one, including Dorota was there to check and see that there was a visitor. The guards on the first level knew who Chuck was and let him pass but Chuck still didn't understand where maids were. He simply thought that this must be there day off. He walked up the stairs and went straight to Blair's room. Eleanor was no where to be seen. "When is Eleanor ever in the country?" Chuck said to himself. He knocked on Blair's bedroom door and no one answered. He tested to see if the door was locked but was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He opened the door and nearly dropped his cell phone from what he saw.

Blair and Vanessa were lying naked on the bed. It seemed as if there legs were entangled together, Vanessa's right arm was slung over Blair's waste, and her head was cuddled into Blair's neck. There lower bodies were covered in bed sheets and from looking at them you could tell that they had sex last night.

Chuck was pissed, and sad, and angry, and heartbroken. He was everything that a person could be when they lost someone they loved to someone else. A tear went down Chuck's cheek. Blair didn't run into his arms but in the arms of another. Brooklyn trash actually. He looked at Vanessa's body all over Blair's in a lover's embrace. "How dare she touch my Blair" he said to himself. The women were still asleep and did not notice that somebody other than themselves were inside of Blair's room. Chuck took out his phone and took a picture of the scene before him then swiftly left the room, closing the door behind him. He was going to teach that Brooklyn piece of shit for touching his girl.

Chuck walked swiftly to the elevator and pushed level one. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He walked and then sat in his limousine. He felt a pain in his heart and couldn't help but think that this was his karma. "This is what I get for scheming my way to get Blair. That Brooklyn bitch" he screamed. He was going to go home and drink himself into a stupor and after that he was going to get his revenge on Vanessa. The image was still sitting on his phone and he quickly went to his menu page. It was time to teach those kids from Brooklyn a lesson and no one better to teach them than a scorned Chuck Bass.


	7. Chapter 7

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 7

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Blair Waldorf was waking up with a mind blowing headache. Her eyes opened to the un- measurable brightness of the sun and she struggled to cover them with her hands. She looked within her bed and noticed that her body was tangled with another one. A female body to be exact. It was at that moment that she remembered everything that happened last night. Her making an entrance into Penelope's party, her big fight with Serena, and then bringing Vanessa Abrams home. Then the images of her and Vanessa having sex popped in her head. She had a huge shit eating grin. "Last night was great" she said to herself.

Vanessa's head was snuggled in the crook of her neck and all of her limbs were entwined with Blair's. Blair began to remove herself from Vanessa's hold. She had to go to the bathroom and she was sure that it couldn't wait. "Probably because you drank more than a half a bottle of vodka" she thought to herself. She saw her t-shirt on the floor and put it back on. It was at that moment that Vanessa started moving and she snuggled into where Blair used to be on the bed. Her lips moved and did that cute thing baby's do when there asleep. "That's so adorable" Blair said. She then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Vanessa Abrams woke fifteen minutes later. She was first surprised because she didn't know where she was. She saw a photo of Blair and her mother and instantly everything that happened yesterday went through her mind. She looked around the room and saw her clothes were all over the floor and she heard the shower going. "I had sex with Blair last night." She said to herself. She couldn't believe it. Then she smiled, "It was pretty good too!" she thought. She tried to get out of bed but then she started to get dizzy again.

"Great I have a hang over, I'm naked in somebody elses bed, and worst of all I'm in the Notorious Ice Queen's bedroom. She's probably going to hang this over my head for the rest of my teenage life!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that everything is so bad! Last night you seemed pretty into what we were doing!"

Vanessa turned her head to find Blair Waldorf leaning on her bathroom door with nothing but a t-shirt on. "Damn she looks good" Vanessa thought to herself.

Blair had another one of her smirks.

"Oh, Hi! I didn't know that you were out of the bathroom"

"I just took a shower, that's all. I would've invited you to join me but you looked so cute snuggled in my bed!"

Vanessa turned red. Blair thought that she was cute and she was flattered.

"Your adorable when you blush. You know that right?"

"Uh thanks"

"Well Dorota and all of my butlers are gone for the weekend so I thought I'd take you out for brunch. That is if your hungry? I know I certainly am after how much I drank last night and your probably more hungry than me since you drank more."

"I'd have to go home and change clothes first"

"Don't worry about it, just walk through my closet and pick something to wear. I've still got brand new clothes in there that I have yet to put on."

"okay"

Vanessa was surprised to say the least. She expected for Blair to act conniving and devious but instead she was kind of charming and sweet. She'd never seen this side of Blair before and thought it was oddly refreshing. She walked slowly to Blair's closet to pick out something to wear. Blair went back into the bathroom to change clothes and to do her hair.

Thirty minutes later Vanessa Abrams was taking a ride in the Waldorf limousine. The ride was quiet and Vanessa didn't know what to say after last night. Blair was sitting in the back while Vanessa was sitting on the side. Far away from Blair.

"You don't have to sit so far, I don't bite! Well not if you don't want me to."

Vanessa nodded. Blair had big grin on her face and Vanessa thought it was the cutest sight that she'd ever seen.

"Alright"

"You know, I won't tell anyone about last night. Not if you don't want me to. Personally, I don't care anymore about what people think of me but if your scared about what it my cause between your friends and mine we can keep it under wraps."

Vanessa looked at Blair. Her hair was as perfect as last night and she had on a pair of jeans that looked like they cost more than her rent for the month, she had a bright smile that seemed like it was actually reaching her eyes and her demeanor seemed cool and collected. "This really isn't the old Blair" Vanessa thought to herself. The old Blair would've been holding this over her head or would have been blackmailing her not to use this or else. She decided that she liked this new Blair Waldorf.

"You know what, I don't think that its that much of a big deal anyway….. Well I mean it is a big deal (she didn't want to offend Blair)…but if someone were to find out…Who cares?"

Blair gave Vanessa another smirk, slid next to Vanessa and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Vanessa started to feel like her stomach was doing flips.

"Why do I have this feeling in my stomach? I don't have a crush on Blair after one night, do I?" Vanessa thought to herself.

Blair was looking at her with another perfect smile that seemed like it was actually real.

"I think I might have a crush on Blair" Vanessa thought.

" After we eat, we can hop in the limo and I'll take you home"

"That sounds nice"

They were at a little coffee shop in Manhattan. They sat at a table in front of a window and began to talk. For the first time, Vanessa felt at ease with Blair. All of her friends seemed to be too busy or stuck in some sort of drama and it felt good to talk to somebody. Vanessa sipped her coffee and bit into her sandwich. "Today wasn't that bad" she thought to herself. Vanessa and Blair talked about everything, from Blair's drama with Serena, to Vanessa hashing it out with Nate, to Blair no longer being queen of Constance, to Vanessa feeling lonely as of late, and Blair's sudden change.

"What Serena said to me at the show woke me up. You can't depend on people, you can only depend on yourself. All the drama with my mom, my friends, boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, and I still never got what I wanted. I was unhappy and I got tired of trying to be what everyone else wants. I had to make a change and for the first time in my life I don't feel like there's a heavy weight on my shoulders. I'm going to be me and do what I want for now on. Not what everyone thinks that I should do." Blair said

" I think that's great and I personally like this new Blair Waldorf" said Vanessa

"Thanks"

They shared a moment of silence. They'd been talking for almost three hours and since it was Sunday the coffee shop was closing earlier than usual.

"Well, I think its time I took you home"

"Yeah" said Vanessa. For some odd reason, she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay with Blair. Those flips started happening again her stomach.

They walked out of the coffee shop and looked around them. The sun was bright and the afternoon looked great. What they didn't notice was that someone across the street in a clothing store had spotted them together.

Little Jenny Humphrey was out getting supplies for Eleanor and saw Blair and Vanessa outside the coffee shop. "What are they doing together?" she thought. She walked outside the store and saw Vanessa get in the limo with Blair. "What is going on?" she said to herself. The limousine drove off and Jenny stood their trying to make sense of the ordeal. "Whatever, I'll ask Vanessa tonight when she comes to the loft." She said and went right back in the store.

The limousine pulled in front of Vanessa's apartment complex. Blair walked Vanessa to her front door and Vanessa had opened the door about to walk in.

"Well Bye" Blair started to walk away when she heard Vanessa call her name.

"What's up?"

" Here's my number. Call me if you wanna do something some other time"

"Sure" Blair typed Vanessa's number in her phone.

" Here's mine" Blair said

"See you later"

"Wait" Vanessa said

Vanessa walked up to Blair and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and both there eye's closed when it happened.

"Call me later" Vanessa said and then she went into her apartment.

"I will" Blair said with another smile.

Blair sat in her limo and couldn't help but think that today was a great day.

She rode past the Vander Woodson penthouse and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt over what she said to Serena yesterday. Then she remembered everything that Serena did and the guilt she felt was washed away.

"Serves her right, for what she's done. It's about time somebody gave her a taste of her own medicine!" Blair had an evil smile.

It was eight o'clock and the Humphrey loft was quiet. Jenny was in her room drawing another design, Dan was watching television on the couch, and Rufus was out playing a small gig with his band.

There was a knock on the door and Vanessa walked in.

"Hey Vanessa"

"Hey Dan"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit"

"Okay"

"I meant in private, maybe in your room"

"Umm sure" Dan was wondering what Vanessa needed to talk about. In private no less.

They walked into Dan's room and closed the door. Dan sat on the bed and Vanessa sat in a chair by the desk.

"Have you talked to Nate lately"

"Well briefly, me and him haven't spoken much since you two broke up"

"Right"

"Did you really come all the way over here to talk about Nate"

"Not really, I just wanted to find out if he was dating anybody new. He doesn't seem to like me right now."

"Yeah well not that I know of"

"Oh, that…..that's good" Vanessa was thinking about Blair and last night and how sweet she was this morning.

"Okay. So how was the party last night? Did you see anybody there?" Dan was hoping to find out about Serena. He missed her terribly these past few days. When he found out that it wasn't Serena who ordered to have goo thrown in his date's hair he felt horrible for what he said to her. He wanted to apologize but Serena became the new queen after that and she'd been a bitch to him at school everyday since then.

"Yes Dan, Serena was there and seemed like she might've been looking for you. That is until she got into that argument with Blair. Gossip Girl's been talking about it all day. Aside from other things."

"What other things?" Dan was growing curious.

"Blair came to the party last night and she looked totally different. She acted like Serena was the dirt under her shoe in front of everyone. The way Serena treated Blair, I think she deserved it."

"Wow"

"But that's not really what I wanted to talk about. I kind of met somebody and I didn't know if its good that I like them."

"Well who is it?"

Vanessa sat quietly contemplating whether or not she should tell Dan. Knowing how much he dislikes her, he didn't know if this would cause more drama.

"Blair"

"BLAIR… As in Blair Waldorf? Ice Queen Bitch of the Upper East Side.?"

"Yeah"

"But how….And When….But she's a girl!!" Dan was so astonished that Vanessa said Blair, he forgot for a second that Blair had a crush on another girl.

"I know"

"How did this happen?"

"I got drunk at the party last night and Blair came in but she looked…..Different! After she and Serena had there argument she asked me if I wanted to go to her house for drinks. She said that she was bored with the party and so was I. We left and when we got to her penthouse, one thing led to another AND……."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH BLAIR WALDORF?"

"Quiet Dan, you don't want anyone to here you" Vanessa said annoyed.

"I'm sorry… I just…it's Blair!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

Vanessa thought about that morning and how adorable and cute Blair had been.

"I don't know Dan, she's changed she doesn't seem like the Blair we all used to know. Last night she was different and she was so sweet this afternoon when she took me to brunch." Vanessa started feeling those flips again and started to blush. Dan saw it and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well I guess I've got to meet this new Blair Waldorf!" He said it with a smile

"So what do you think?"

"Well if you like her go for it? Just please Vanessa don't get hurt in the process! Friends first!"

" I know, thanks Dan!"

"No problem"

They went back to the living room and started watching television. Looking at Vanessa, Dan began to think. "I really do need to meet this new Blair!"

He would get his chance tomorrow at school!


	8. Chapter 8

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 8

**Gossip Girl here and welcome back to school everyone I** **hope that no one is still hung over from Penelope's party. My sources tell me that Queen S and the Dethroned Queen B have not been sighted talking or being around each other since the party. B however was spotted hanging out with her new BFF V (Vanessa for those who don't know) at a coffee shop in Manhattan. I wonder how S feels about being replaced so quickly. Come on S, you knew B was going to get you one way or another. Outside of the two fighting queens, Chuck hasn't been seen since we saw him canoodling with the blond twins on Saturday, Lonely Boy and little Jenny were seen being there boring selves, and Nate Archibald seems to be by himself these days. Did our breakfast club finally break apart? I hope not, you guys give me so much gossip! Until next time.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena Vander Woodson, Eric Vander Woodson, and Chuck Bass were all sitting in the Bass limousine on there way to school. Eric could tell that there was tension in the air. He first noticed it this morning when his sister checked the new gossip girl message on her phone. To say that Serena was surprised was an understatement. He knew that Serena was having a hard time after her break up with Dan but when she took Blair's throne, he knew that there would be trouble.

Jenny had told him everything that happened with Blair and Serena at the fashion show. Eric wished that he knew something like this wasn't going to happen but, he knew with the way that Serena had been acting the last couple of weeks that it was going to get ugly soon. He just didn't know how bad it had gotten.

Apparently Serena said something to Blair because all Friday and Saturday Serena had been trying to get a hold of Blair so that they could make up. "Apparently, Blair didn't want to talk or even look at Serena anymore" he thought. Early Sunday, Serena came home from Penelope's party wasted and rambling about how Blair "hates me" and "I lost my sister". Serena was a wreck but after Chuck gave her a good talking too yesterday, Eric thought there might be hope, she seemed to have a determination in her eyes to get her best friend back. But after she read that message this morning she looked sad again.

"Serena are you alright? You have barely said anything this morning and you seem so sad!"

"I'm fine Eric, I'm just a little bit tired. That's all!"

Eric could tell she was lying. This morning when Serena walked around the pent house getting ready for school she seemed to be in the best mood since the fashion show. But when gossip girl sent that text message, Serena's whole demeanor changed. She walked back to her room and didn't come out until it was time to leave.

"I've got to talk to Blair" Eric said to himself. This was even worse then when Serena returned last year. This time Serena seemed to be losing all hope to get her best friend back.

Eric looked across from him to see Chuck. Looking at his face someone could have sworn that Chuck Bass lost the love of his life.

If Eric only knew.

Chuck spent the remainder of his Sunday evening getting drunk within the confines of his room. He couldn't get the image of Blair and Vanessa out of his head. The picture in his phone showed as a reminder to him of how they looked together. He didn't tell Serena because he thought that it would do nothing but cause the blond more pain. But he didn't think that the blond could hurt more than he was now.

"I'm going to talk to Blair and tell her that I want her back! I'm done with these games. If I don't tell her now then I may never get a chance to have her and I'll never be happy" he said to himself.

As soon as the school bell rang to leave Chuck was going to find Blair and talk to her. "To hell with all of this shit, I'm going to tell Blair that I'm in love with her" he said. "If I had just done that from the beginning maybe we all wouldn't be in this mess" he thought.

They all stepped out the limo in front of Constance and St. Jude's and had one goal in mind. Find Blair Waldorf and talk to her. None of them would get a chance. School started in five minutes and Blair was no where in sight. Chuck and Eric headed to class on the boys side while Serena placed a fake smile on her lips and walked towards the girls on the steps.

" Hey Guys"

" Hey Serena" they all said at once.

" Have you talked to Blair lately?" Penelope was the first to speak and she didn't hold anything back.

" No, I haven't actually!" Serena could see where this was going.

" Well, after the party on Saturday, me and the rest of the girls were worried that there was an issue between you and Blair. It's been written all over gossip girl that Blair has been hanging with that nobody, Vanessa, from Brooklyn" said Penelope

"I called her yesterday and she didn't pick up" said Hazel

"And I texted her but I didn't receive a text back" said Isabelle

"We just don't want Blair to be mad at us too." Said Penelope. Serena knew what they meant. The girls didn't want to become Blair's next victim. After last year and their betrayal, the girls knew that Blair was capable of getting to any one of them. "She is the master!" Serena thought to herself.

"Blair wouldn't be mad at you guys. Right now me and Blair are just going through a rough patch. We always go through them. But we're best friend's so I wouldn't worry about there being any problems." Serena hoped that she was right.

"Okay" All the girls said at once. Each one of them looking at each other as if they didn't believe what Serena had just said.

" So this weekend, me and Poppy were thinking about going to some clubs. You guys wanna join?" Serena changed the subject.

At the mention of the socialite Poppy Lifton, the girls seemed to have forgotten what they were talking about and started talking about shopping for the clubs this weekend. Serena was glad for the change in discussion. She looked around and still couldn't find Blair. She sighed, Blair was going to have to show up again sooner or later. Serena and the girls started walking in the school to go to class.

Blair's limousine seemed to pull up right before classes started. Although this Blair was a new and changed Blair, she still wanted to be in class on time and to have good grades. Yale was something she still saw in the future for herself. Not for her father, her mother, or her friends. She walked into Calculus right before the bell rang. She sat in her usual seat in the front.

"Nice for you to join us Mrs. Waldorf"

"Sorry Mr. Samson, I was running a bit late"

"We missed you on Friday?"

"I was sick with the flu, but I'm better today and ready to learn"

"That's good to know"

Blair opened her books and felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and there was Serena. "Damn it" Blair thought to herself. She'd forgotten all about Serena being in almost all of her classes. "Well, I might as well get used to it" She gave Serena a look over in distaste and then looked back up front.

Serena was hurt. She hoped Blair would at least try to communicate with her but it seemed that Blair was staying true to her word. She opened her book and started to pay attention to the lesson. She looked on the front page and saw a little note written in the corner. "S & B BF's Forever" It was in Blair's handwriting. Her eyes started to water, she remembered when Blair wrote that in her book. It was at the beginning of the semester and Blair and she decided to write little notes in each other's notebooks.

"I have to talk to her and fix this" Serena was determined to fix this. She wasn't going to lose Blair.

Blair stayed as far as she could from Serena. Then lunch came.

Blair knew she would be sitting with Hazel and the rest of the girls. "Wherever the girls are, the queen is!" Blair said to herself. "Oh well, would've happened sooner or later". Blair turned up her "New Blair" attitude and sat down on the steps with Penelope, Hazel, and Isabelle. They all looked surprised.

"Hey Blair" they all said. The seemed to be nervous. Blair smirked at that.

"Hey Girls, Great party this weekend Penelope" Penelope seemed happy about the praise that Blair had just given her. All the girls seemed to breathe a little better, when they noticed that Blair was in a good mood.

That good mood seemed to change as Serena walked toward the group and sat down.

"Hey B'' Serena wasn't sure how to speak to Blair.

"Serena" Blair said Serena's name as if it didn't matter.

"Isabelle, I love those shoes. Are they the new Dolce?"

"Thanks Blair, they are new"

The girls seemed to notice that they were still on good terms with Blair but Serena wasn't. This seemed to make them happy knowing that they weren't in trouble. Lunch went by smoothly after that. Serena went about (tried would be the better word) her queenly duties. Blair seemed to be ignoring the girl's conversations and was eying a cute blonde guy across campus at St. Judes.

"Hey girls, who's that guy" Blair interrupted the girls whole conversation but didn't seem to care.

"I think his name is Ashton, he's pretty hot. He's a new guy!" Hazel said

"Really" Blair said. She had a smirk on her face. Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel looked at each other with knowing smiles. Blair wanted a cute guy.

" I think his mom and dad own about two hundred hotels all over the world. They're super rich" Penelope said laying down the facts about this new guy.

"Cute, New, and upper class material, I think I'd like to meet this Ashton" Blair gave the guy a smile and that turned into a smirk. The guy seemed to take notice and gave her a wave.

"Bye girls, looks like that's my cue" The girls were stunned. This is the first time that they'd seen Blair charm a guy and gain his attention in a matter of seconds. An extremely hot guy at that. Serena seemed pissed. Blair hadn't paid any attention to her and the time she was able to sit with her, Blair was looking at some new guy. Serena felt something growing within her but she couldn't name it. "I can't be jealous can I?" Serena thought. This was Blair after all and although Serena had been with girls, she'd never, thought of Blair in that way.

She had to do something quick or she would never get anytime with Blair.

Blair was about to say hi to Ashton when Serena called her name.

" Serena" Blair really wanted to talk to the new guy. He really was hot and she needed a cute guy in her life that wasn't Nate or Chuck.

"The girls and I are going shopping this week, you'll be coming to won't you?" Serena looked at Blair with a hint of expectancy. She used one of Blair's own tricks to make her spend some time with her. Blair caught Serena's expectant gaze. "Well played Vander Woodson" Blair thought. Blair smiled at Serena for her new queen like take charge attitude. Serena thought that was the first smile Blair had given her in a week.

"I'll be there" Blair said, giving Serena an arched eyebrow.

"Expect for me to give you a call later on tonight about what we'll be doing this weekend and when we'll be shopping" Serena said. She hated having to use her hierarchy over Blair but she had no other way to get the girl to pay attention to her, let alone look and talk to her.

Blair walked toward Ashton and started flirting. Serena couldn't help but look at Blair's legs. "When did Blair start having legs like that?" Serena said to herself. She saw her phone buzzing and answered the call. "Hey Poppy" said Serena. She was starting to get tired of Poppy, all the socialite ever did was party. She was a good friend but she could never be her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 9

Aside from Serena, Blair was having a great day. Ashton turned out to be more charming than she thought and she had a date on Wednesday. School was almost over. She heard the final bell ring and was walking to her limo when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Blair" It was Chuck Bass.

"Bass" Blair said his name with distaste.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"I don't think so! I've had enough talking with you to last me a lifetime." Chuck flinched at the way that Blair was speaking to him.

"I just want to talk Blair"

"Fine Chuck talk"

"In private, let's go somewhere!

"I have things to do Chuck. If you have something to say to me then say it now."

"Please Blair" Blair looked at Chuck and for the first time he seemed fragile. Blair was surprised. He looked so unlike himself at the moment. His eyes seemed desperate, so she gave him a look over, rose one of her eyebrows, and gave Chuck a nod.

"We'll go to my place, we can talk in private there"

Blair stepped inside her limo and Chuck followed.

Across town Vanessa Abrams was thinking about a certain brunette from this weekend. She couldn't get Blair out of her head since yesterday and wanted to speak to her badly. She'd wished the girl would've called her yesterday, but she didn't. Vanessa was now sitting in her living room with her cell phone in her hands wondering if she should give Blair a call.

Her cell phone started to buzz and Vanessa picked it up and pressed talk. Hoping that it was Blair.

"Hello" Vanessa said with excitement

"Hey Vanessa" It was Nate. Vanessa started to frown, she'd gotten her hopes up.

"Hey…Hey Nate"

"Haven't spoken to you in while and decided to see what you were up to."

"Nothing much just work and school"

"Oh…. I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie?" Nathaniel asked hopefully

"Well…Uhhh..Actually Nate I don't think that's a good idea"

"Oh, that's…that's cool…I guess I'll see you around"

"Yeah, I'll see you around"

Vanessa did not feel like speaking to Nate. In fact, since last night, Vanessa hadn't even thought about Nate. All she wanted was to talk to Blair. "Why won't you just call me already?" Vanessa said frustrated. But when has she ever not been frustrated when thinking about Blair? The answer to that was never. Some things never changed.

Chuck and Blair had just walked in Blair's room. Chuck seemed awfully nervous about something and Blair couldn't figure out what.

"Alright Bass, TALK"

"I….I…well…….I…."

"Spit it out Bass"

Chuck was nervous. He had this whole thing planned. Tell Blair that he loved her and ask her to be with him. "Easier said than done" Chuck thought.

"Give me a second Blair"

Blair arched her eyebrows and just nodded.

"Since the beginning of this school year I've been trying to get back to the way I was. The philanthropist, the playboy, the party boy that everyone has known me for. But for some reason it just hasn't worked out. I've tried to be with other women and it just doesn't feel the way that it used to. What I'm trying to say is that it doesn't feel right if I'm not with you. Nothing feels right if I'm not with you."

Blair was stunned. "Is he about to say what I think he's going to say?"

"Blair I love you!"

Chuck stood in the middle of the room. "There I said it" Chuck thought. Blair was too surprised to say anything.

"Blair"

"Huh.. Yeah" Blair blinked twice to wake herself up.

"I want to be with you Blair"

Blair looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. There were no games, no lies, no deceit, just Chuck and Blair.

"Chuck I don't think…."

Blair was cut off by a kiss. That kiss soon became passionate and Chuck started to unbutton Blair's school clothes. Blair started pulling off Chuck's shirt, they both pulled off the rest of there clothes and then they were both on the bed. Chuck was on top of Blair kissing every expanse of skin and Blair had her hands on Chuck's waste. Chuck coaxed Blair's legs open and lied in between them.

"Stop, Chuck we need a condom"

Chuck nodded and opened his wallet and pulled out a condom. He put it on and went back to Blair. Blair looked over Chuck's body and thought "Damn he's hot". She started to feel something then, and it felt like guilt. The image of Vanessa came to her mind. They weren't dating but what happened on Saturday still felt special. Blair quickly put that feeling in the back of her mind. She was horny and Chuck was here, not Vanessa.

Chuck lied on top of Blair and coaxed her legs open again. He started sucking on Blair's breasts and he heard her start to moan. He positioned himself inside Blair's opening and then started to push inside.

Blair couldn't believe how big he felt. She wanted all of him inside of her.

"All of you Chuck" she moaned.

Chuck complied and thrust himself fully into Blair. He started to thrust in and out of Blair. Blair found her hands at Chuck's waste and matched him for every thrust. Chuck started to pound harder into Blair, he could feel himself about to cum.

"Oh God Blair" he moaned

The both came together.

Chuck pulled himself out of Blair and lied next to her. Chuck still hadn't heard Blair say those words. He should have prepared himself for disappointment.

"Chuck I don't think me and you would work."

"What?"

"All the games and hurt we put ourselves through. If we got into a relationship, this would just tear us apart."

Chuck couldn't believe what he heard, they'd just made love and Blair wasn't even willing to give them a shot.

"We could make it work Blair, we love each other."

"Chuck I…."

"We love each other don't we?" He still hadn't heard Blair say those words and needed her to say them.

"Chuck I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm sorry"

Chuck was floored, she couldn't mean that.

"But we just made love Blair, I want to be with you, we don't have to pretend with each other anymore."

"Chuck, I'm sorry if your hurt but, I'm not in love with you!"

Blair began to put her clothes back on. She looked at Chuck expecting him to do the same. Chuck was hurt, and angry, and miserable. She didn't love him. He started putting his clothes back on.

"It's because of Vanessa isn't it?"

Blair looked at Chuck, surprised! "Does he know about me and Vanessa? How? Blair thought.

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"I saw you two. I came in Sunday around twelve o'clock to talk to you and I saw you in bed with that….that skank! You don't love me anymore because of her, right?"

Blair was too surprised to say anything. Chuck had seen them together. He'd seen Blair in bed with another girl. That's when Blair got pissed. She composed herself and brought the "New Blair" to the surface.

"What the hell were you doing Chuck? Being a stalker again?" she said those words with a smirk and her most charming voice.

"What I…"

"You what Chuck? Let me guess… You came to talk to me and to figure out what I might have in store for Serena and since all my butlers were gone, you went straight to my room. That's when you saw us there lying asleep."

Blair still had a smirk on her face and Chuck was starting to understand that the Blair Waldorf that he knew was not talking to him, a cockier, more charming, and darker Blair was talking to him now. "Fine, you wanna play this game? I'm all for it!" Chuck thought to himself.

"I wasn't that surprised, I mean I bet Vanessa didn't even have to try that hard to get you to open your legs?" Chuck said this with a smirk of his own.

Blair was ready to laugh. Chuck was trying to match fire wit fire. But, this was a new game. A game she created.

"Well Chuck she was a lot better than you were and a lot is really an understatement. You should see what great things she can do with her mouth. You might learn something Chuck!" Blair smiled a cold smile at Chuck.

Chuck was stunned. Blair had struck his low blow with another one of her own.

"I'm guessing you thought that things were going to be just like last year. Where I'd lose my crown and come running back to you. I'm smarter than that Chuck, I know that you had something to do with Serena taking the crown. I may not know how you did it but, I do know that you had something to do with it. You expected me to ask you for advise in order to overthrow Serena. But you didn't expect this. You didn't expect for me to change and turn into my own woman. Let me tell you something Charles… the old Blair Waldorf that you used to play around with is gone, I no longer care about anyone else's approval, and I no longer care about the opinions of others. That includes yours, your scheming and your little games have grown old and frankly I'm tired of you Bass."

Chuck couldn't believe what he heard. Sure Blair had cut her hair and changed her style but, he still thought that his Blair was there. He was starting to feel as if he got played, Chuck Bass never got played.

"You know Blair, that was a nice speech but you can cut your hair and change your clothes as many times as you want, it still won't change the fact that your low down and dirty just like me."

Blair walked up to Chuck and gave him a deadly smile. Chuck was right, she was dirty, but she was not him. She was better than him and she knew it. She started to laugh.

"Your funny Bass, do you really think that you can hurt me anymore? All you have are words Bass, I no longer care about anyone else's opinion of me, so what can you really do to me Chuck?"

Chuck knew that she was right. He could tell she wasn't lying. What Serena had done, made Blair change and not to his liking. There was nothing that he could say or do that would hurt her anymore except for….

"I've got a picture of you two!"

Blair frowned. "He really is a Bastard" she thought. Chuck smiled "I've got you" he thought.

"Your nothing but a tainted Upper East Sider, once I send this to gossip girl, Serena won't be the only person to look at you differently"

Blair looked at Chuck with nothing but hatred and finally let him have it. She stepped back and smirked. Chuck frowned, he wasn't expecting that.

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck you'll never learn. Do you really want to know why I don't love you? Well look in the mirror. You're a whore Chuck and if anyone here is tainted, it would be you. You go around with your fake smiles and your European suits and think that your untouchable. You disgust me Chuck! When did you lose your virginity? At the tender age of eleven, right. You've slept with almost all of Manhattan and you still haven't learned how to please a woman properly. Before I HAD you, I thought you were sexy and handsome. But I see you now, your nothing more than a scum, Charles. Scum, who will never have his father's approval no matter what he does. Do you ever wonder why almost all of the women that you've been with never call you back Chuck? Why you never had a relationship before me? It's because those women only wanted one thing from you Chuck and when they were done they threw you away like garbage. Your nothing but filth to me. What do you think we just did huh? You sat there thinking we made love? I was horny Charles and I brought you here so I could fuck you and throw you away like the rest of those women. I don't love you and I will never love you! Besides who would love a WHORE that everyone already had."

Chuck stood there unable to move. He was speechless and couldn't believe that Blair had just said that to him. He looked at her again and new that she was truly through with him. What she said was true and he felt a tear go down his cheek.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, Vanessa and I had a little talk yesterday. Do you remember a certain story that Dan Humphrey made about your father."

Chuck looked at Blair and she was smiling. He started to feel like he was in a nightmare. "She wouldn't do that to him and his father. She wouldn't ruin him because of this." He thought. He looked at Blair and he knew where this was going.

"If that picture is seen on Gossip Girl or heard of on Gossip Girl, I will destroy you Chuck. Remember who your dealing with." She smiled and fixed Chuck's tie. She walked to the door and opened it. Chuck walked out without hesitation.

Chuck sat in his limo unable to move. He felt used, sad, and disgusting. Everything Blair said was right. He no longer held any cards in his game with Blair, he was the loser. He walked through the entrance of the Vander Woodson penthouse as if he were in a trance. He saw Serena look at him with concern but he just went straight to his room. He closed and locked the door.

He couldn't stop replaying what Blair said.

"_Your nothing but filth to me. What do you think we just did huh? You sat there thinking we made love? I was horny Charles and I brought you here so I could fuck you and throw you away like the rest of those women. I don't love you and I will never love you! Besides who would love a WHORE that everyone already had."_

He felt more tears run down his face. Blair was disgusted with him and he was disgusted with himself. He turned off the lights and went to his bed.

If Blair didn't love him, then who would?


	10. Chapter 10

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 10

Vanessa Ambrose still had not received her call. It was now Tuesday night and she still could not get Blair out of her mind. Her sister wasn't going to be home tonight until later because she had a gig she was playing at a downtown bar.

Vanessa was sitting in her room trying to do her homework but, she just couldn't focus.

"Why won't she call me?" Vanessa said out loud. She picked up the phone and was about to dial Blair's number when it started to buzz.

"Hello" Vanessa said it with a regular tone. She didn't want to get overly excited and mess up like she did yesterday.

"Hey V, what's up?" It was Blair, Vanessa was ready to jump for joy.

"Hey Blair, nothing much. I'm just finishing up some homework!" Vanessa tried to sound as casual as she could.

"Oh…Okay.. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to that new club with me on Friday? Everyone keeps telling me that there going this weekend and they keep asking me if I'm going to go! I was hoping I could bring you with me."

" Oh.. Sure, that's sounds cool. Its just, I don't know if I have anything to wear."

" Well that's not an issue. Apparently you've forgotten that my mother is a famous fashion designer. You can pick one of the dresses we have here."

"okay"

"Also, one other thing, I was hoping you would go to dinner with me on Thursday" Blair would never admit it but she was crossing her fingers while holding the phone in her other hand.

"Actually, I'd love to!" Vanessa was so happy, she thought she might jump out of her skin.

"Really! That's great.. Well I'll come pick you up on Thursday around eight."

"okay.. see you later" Vanessa said

"Bye" Blair hung up the phone.

Vanessa started to squeal. She had a date with Blair on Thursday and she would be going to the club with her on Friday. She sat back down in her chair and went back to her homework, She had a big smile on her face.

…………………. The next day………………

It was Wednesday morning and the Queen and her sheep were sitting on the steps. Serena was checking her surroundings looking for Blair and Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle were talking about some cute college guys they'd seen at NYU. Serena was kind of pissed because she'd called Blair five times this week and the brunette had yet to answer her calls or return them. The girls went shopping yesterday for some dresses for the club this weekend but Blair didn't show up. She would have said something Tuesday to Blair but she didn't get a chance to catch up with her yesterday."Damn it, where are you Blair?" Serena said to herself. The girls seemed to not notice that their current queen was under distress.

" Hey Girls" The girls (including Serena) turned around to see a chipper Blair waving to them.

" Hey Blair"

" Hey Blair"

" Hey Blair" Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle seemed to say hello to Blair one after the other.

" Hey B" Serena noticed how chipper Blair was this morning, "Great, maybe today me and Blair can actually talk to each other" Serena thought.

"Serena" Blair stated Serena's name without even looking at her. Compared to Monday, Serena saw it as progress.

"We didn't see you yesterday. We went shopping but, you didn't answer your phone so we went ahead without you" Serena said.

Blair saw the challenge in Serena's eyes saying "What have you been up to?". The rest of the girls thought that Serena was just stating facts from yesterday.

"Well I apologize my queen but, I was kind of busy yesterday and hadn't gotten a chance to check my phone until this morning." Blair said this sarcastically.

"Well we're going out again tomorrow. Will you be joining us?" Serena was hoping Blair would say yes.

"Actually, I'm going to be busy Thursday too?"

Serena was getting aggravated. She could tell that Blair was trying to ignore her every way that she could.

"Well that's alright, I'll just come over tomorrow when your not busy and bring you some dresses to try on for the club. It's no problem, really, and it would be a great time for us to catch up." Serena hated having to trick Blair to spend time with her but the brunette wasn't giving her any other choice.

Blair saw what Serena was trying to do.

"Fine, I think that I've got thirty minutes open somewhere, why don't you come around six. I should be home around that time."

"Great"

It was at that moment a tall and cute blond guy decided to make an appearance.

"Hey Blair" it was Ashton.

"Hey Ashton"

"I was just making sure that we were still up for tonight"

"Yeah we still are"

"Great, well I'll pick you up around seven"

"That sounds perfect"

"Okay… well, I'll see you later"

"Bye" Blair smiled at Ashton. All the girls were surprised to see that Ashton blushed and then walked up the steps.

"Score for Blair Waldorf" said Penelope

"Yeah, he's a total hottie" said Isabelle

"Well Girls, I thought that it was time for me to start dating guys my own age. Ashton seems like a good start"

The girls were floored. Blair had one of the hottest, if not THE most hottest guy in school blushing and asking her to go on a date with him and she said that she was just starting with him. Blair had changed indeed.

Everyone was starting to love this "New Blair". Everyone that is, except for Serena. Serena started to get that feeling again that she had on Monday. " I can't believe this, I'm not jealous, Am I?" she said thought to herself.

At that moment everyone's phone started to buzz, they all looked and saw that it was gossip girl.

**Gossip Girl here and it seems as if Blair Waldorf has been putting her new look to great use. I've just been told that B will be going on a date tonight with A. Ashton that is. Ashton Hilton for those who have yet to meet this blond and blue eyed hunk. Yes girls, you heard correct. Dear old Ashton is related to the very rich, very elite, and very famous Paris Hilton. There cousins and it seems like the good looking apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Calm down ladies because its not only Ashton I'm speaking of today. It seems as if there's a new player in town that has taken the notorious Chuck Bass' place. Usually I would tell the UES girls to guard there hearts but it seems that this new player is not a male but a female. B has become the new C. Yes people, you heard correct. Blair Waldorf is the new and rising FEMALE player on the Upper East Side. Already B has been seen breaking good looking guys' hearts all over New York. Monday a very sad and heart broken Chuck Bass was seen leaving the Waldorf penthouse, yesterday B was spotted on a date with a hot dolce and gabana model, and today our troublesome B, is going out with the dear Ashton Hilton. Seems B has found something to do with her spare time, now that she's no longer queen. UES girls, you should take notes. Here's to our new playgirl Blair Waldorf.**

**You know you love me,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Blair flipped her phone shut and lied back on the steps. The girls, especially Serena were looking at Blair with surprise. Blair just shrugged and gave another smirk.

"I'm playing the field. You girls should do the same. No big deal" Blair said

"That's cool bye me, that was a pretty hot model you were seen with yesterday" said Penelope

"And Ashton seems to be drooling all over you" said Isabelle

"Who knew you were such a pimp!" said Hazel

"Well its not something I strive for ladies, it just happens that guys seem to love my good looks and charm" Blair was kidding. She and the girls started laughing.

"Well we're gonna head to class" Hazel, Isabelle, and Penelope left.

That left Blair alone with Serena. "Damn it" Blair thought.

"So what happened with Chuck?" Serena said. Chuck had been binging and locking himself in his room since Monday afternoon. Nobody seemed to be able to reach him and find out what happened to him. "I should've known Blair had something to do with it" thought Serena. The gossip girl blast seemed to give an explanation to where Chuck had came from before his binging started at the Vander Woodson penthouse.

"Nothing much, I just gave Chuck a taste of his own medicine" Blair was still smirking and didn't feel an ounce of guilt for what she said to Chuck on Monday. Serena saw it and was not amused. Blair must have done something to cause for Chuck to react this way and hurt himself.

"What did you do Blair? Chuck has been binging on alcohol and drugs since he left your house and he hasn't come out of his room for a couple of days now!" Serena couldn't understand why she was getting so angry. Chuck was a bastard and everybody knew it. But she couldn't just sit here and let Blair talk as if Chuck were nothing more than the dirt under her shoes. "It must be because he's my step brother" Serena thought to herself.

"It's none of your business Serena and since when have you cared about Chuck?"

"Since you seemed to only care about yourself."

"Well it's more than you or Chuck ever did. It's seems as if the only one who cared about me these last few weeks was myself."

"I cared about you, I still care about you Blair."

"Really? And I should believe you? Based on what?"

Blair walked into the school and Serena was left sitting on the steps.

"Well that went great" Serena said to herself.

Blair made sure she ignored Serena for the rest of the day and as soon as the bell rang. She went to her limo.

"I need to get away from this school as fast as possible." She said.

"Time to get ready for my date tonight"

It was starting to turn dark outside and Chuck Bass was just waking up from all the drinking that he had done that morning. He didn't want to get out of bed. Blair's words seemed to haunt him day and night. He didn't want to go outside his room and risk anyone seeing him like this. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, and he had nothing on but a pair of boxers.

He seemed skinnier than usual. Probably because he'd barely eaten anything in the last couple of days.

He heard a knock on his door and opened it.

It was Serena and she seemed worried.

"Hey Chuck, we're all about to eat dinner. You coming to the table."

"No sis, I'm tired. I think I'll go back to bed."

"Chuck you've barely eaten anything the last couple of days."

"Well, thank you for your concern sis, but I'm really not in the mood for talking."

"Tell Lily and Eric I said hello"

Chuck closed the door. Serena just looked at the door for a second and then walked back to the table.

"What did Blair say to him?" she said to herself.

She would make sure she found out the next day.

………… Tomorrow Morning…….

Serena was waiting for Blair by the steps. She'd sent the girls on there way so she could talk to Blair in private. Blair stepped out of her limo and noticed Serena eying her at the door. She walked up the steps and looked at Serena.

"Well, for what do I owe this greeting? Blair said with an arrogant grin on her face.

"We need to talk!" Serena said

" I thought that's what we were doing!"

"What did you say to Chuck?"

"Again, none of your business!"

"Well, I'm making it my business Blair"

Neither girl seemed ready to back down. It was three minutes until the first bell rang and Blair didn't want to be late.

"Look, unlike you I'd like to be on time for class, we can continue this discussion some other time."

"When Blair?"

"Today, you were already supposed to come to my house anyway"

"Fine, see you at five"

"Whatever" Blair said with arrogance as she looked Serena over and then walked in the building.

School progressed without any problems. Both girls seemed ready for the discussion (or war) that would be happening at Blair's house later. On the way home from school, Blair sent Vanessa a text message.

"I've missed you since Saturday. I can't wait to see you tonight." Blair wanted to get laid tonight. But the only persons' arms she wanted to be in lately was Vanessa's. She planned on making tonight extra special for the girl. She got a text back.

"Can't wait until tonight. I've missed you too" it said. Blair had big grin on her face after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 11

For the first time in Blair Waldorf's life Serena Vander Woodson was on time for something. Serena stepped out of the elevator into Blair's penthouse at 4:55. Dorota sent Serena to Blair's room.

Serena knocked on the door.

"Come in"

She walked in to find Blair in her robe, as if she came out of the shower. Her hair was wet and she looked at Serena with disdain.

"So you wanted to talk about Chuck?"

"What did you say to him?" Serena went straight to the point.

"I gave him a dose of his own medicine!"

"I need a little more information than that Blair"

"Fine, hears your story Serena. Chuck said he wanted to talk to me in private after school on Friday and he seemed really nervous. I brought him here in my limo and he said…"

"He said what"

"Can I finish Serena ? He told me he loved me and that he wanted to be with me!"

"What, he said he loved you Blair?"

"Right, but that was just the beginning. You see, I'm not in love with him anymore, after what he did to me this past summer and throughout the Marcus situation, my love for Chuck went down the drain. I told him I didn't love him and he didn't take it so well"

Serena was still shocked that Chuck finally said his true feelings.

" He was pissed and said that I was in love with someone else. He started to be the bastard that he was and tried to say that I was nothing more than a tainted Upper East Sider that was just as dirty as him."

"And what did you do Blair?" Serena was afraid to ask. With the way that Blair had been acting lately, she might've finally crushed Chuck!"

"He pissed me off Serena, so I finally told him what I thought of him."

"What did you say Blair?"

"Fine you wanna know what I said well here are the exact words I said."

"_Chuck, Chuck, Chuck you'll never learn. Do you really want to know why I don't love you? Well look in the mirror. You're a whore Chuck and if anyone here is tainted, it would be you. You go around with your fake smiles and your European suits and think that your untouchable. You disgust me Chuck! When did you lose your virginity? At the tender age of eleven, right. You've slept with almost all of Manhattan and you still haven't learned how to please a woman properly. Before I HAD you, I thought you were sexy and handsome. But I see you now, your nothing more than a scum, Charles. Scum, who will never have his father's approval no matter what he does. Do you ever wonder why almost all of the women that you've been with never call you back Chuck? Why you never had a relationship before me? It's because those women only wanted one thing from you Chuck and when they were done they threw you away like garbage. Your nothing but filth to me. What do you think we just did huh? You sat there thinking we made love? I was horny Charles and I brought you here so I could fuck you and throw you away like the rest of those women. I don't love you and I will never love you! Besides who would love a WHORE that everyone already had."_

Serena was too stunned to say anything. She couldn't believe that Blair said that. No wonder Chuck was binging, the woman he loved hated him and called him a whore.

"That has to be the meanest thing that I've ever heard you say Blair"

"Well, he deserved it, especially after all the shit he's put me through. You have your story now, you can leave Serena."

Serena didn't leave but kept staring at Blair.

" Why the hell are you acting like this Blair? This isn't you, the Blair I know would never hurt someone the way you did Chuck."

"I'm being me Serena, I'm doing what I want, when I want, and how I want to do it. It's none of your concern anyway. Now leave."

Serena was beyond pissed. Blair just couldn' t speak to her that way. She walked forward and Blair stepped back. They did this until Blair was trapped against the wall and Serena was in front of her. Forcing Blair to face her.

"I know I hurt you Blair, but I'm sorry. I miss you, I miss us, Blair and Serena."

Blair could see Serena was being sincere. But she wouldn't fold.

" Whatever Serena you've hurt me to many times. I'm done, not get out of my way"

Serena didn't move. She was frustrated and in a desperate act took Blair's hands and put them over her head trapping her. She started to notice that Blair had only a robe on and was naked underneath. The emotions she'd been feeling started to take over.

Blair didn't know what Serena would do. She was starting to get aroused and the way Serena was looking at her body was starting to make her blush.

Serena pressed her body to Blair's and brought her mouth to Blair's ear.

"I miss you Blair" she whispered.

But to Blair it sounded like a moan.

Serena moved her head so she was looking at Blair face to face. She looked in Blair's eyes. "I really wanna kiss her right now" she thought.

Serena gently placed her lips unto Blair's. They started off with simple pecks and then the kisses started to get more hungrier. Serena had placed her pelvis unto Blair's and started to grind. Blair pulled her hands out of Serena's grasp and put them on Serena's hips. There lips were now moving with fever. Blair's tongue was asking for entrance and Serena complied. Serena started to kiss Blair's neck and Blair put her hands under Serena's skirt grabbing her ass. Serena could feel her self starting to get wet. Blair brought her hands to the front of Serena's skirt and in Serena's underwear.

"She so wet" Blair thought

"Blair" Serena moaned.

Blair started removing Serena's shirt and started moving them toward the bed. Serena started undoing Serena's robe. Serena took off the rest of her clothes and pulled Blair to the bed on top of her. They both moaned feeling there naked skin against each other.

Blair laid herself between Serena legs and brought her lips back to Serena's mouth, where it was met with a hungry kiss. Serena had been wanting to taste something else's of Blair's that weren't her lips. She brought her mouth down to Blair's nipples and started to suck. Blair started rubbing her leg on Serena's center in return.

Serena had never felt this good with anyone. The sound's Blair was making alone, were about make Serena come. Blair positioned her waist to Serena's and then pressed her clit into Serena's. This made Serena moan louder.

"God, Blair" Serena almost screamed.

Blair locked her legs with Serena's making sure that there was no room between them. She started to thrust her clit harder into Serena's and couldn't suppress a moan that rushed from her lips. Serena placed her hands at Blair waste and kept kissing Blair's mouth. Blair would thrust and Serena would match her.

The bed was shaking and both girls were sweating. They were so close. Blair pounded into Serena with uneven thrusts and that was all Serena needed before she came. Blair kept pounding and came soon after.

The girls struggled to catch their breathing and Blair pulled herself off of Serena and laid by her side. Serena turned her body so she could look at Blair. The bedroom was silent. Both had thoughts in there heads. The main one being.

"I just had sex with my best friend." Or ex-best friend in Blair's case.

Serena was too tired to think. She always fell asleep after she'd gotten off. Blair was still lying awake. She couldn't believe what just happened. She felt Serena snuggle her body into hers as she went to sleep. Blair laid there frozen. She had to admit. The press of Serena's body wasn't uncomfortable at all. She wrapped her arms around Serena and fell asleep.

An hour later, it was 7:30 and Blair had woken up to find Serena naked in her bed and that it was dark outside. She looked at her clock.

"Oh shit" She'd almost forgotten her date with Vanessa. She looked at Serena snuggled to her in bed. She didn't have the heart to tell the girl to leave so she slipped out of the girl's embrace. She went to the bathroom took a quick shower and put on her outfit she had hanging on the back of the door. It was twenty minutes until eight o'clock and she still had time to pick Vanessa up on time. She ran to the door. She turned around and looked at the girl laying in her bed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this" she whispered. Then she walked out of the door and went on her way to pick up Vanessa.

Serena woke two hours later to find herself alone and naked in Blair's bed. She noticed that it was dark outside and that she must have fallen asleep after she and Blair had sex. She smiled, the sex was awesome and it felt more intimate than any other time she'd slept with someone. She remembered the way Blair looked at her in the middle of it. She felt her stomach do a flip. "We didn't have sex, we made love". Her smile dimmed when she noticed that she was the only one in Blair's bedroom.

"Blair" she yelled

Then it dawned on her. Blair had left. Serena felt hurt, pissed, and heartbroken at the same time. Her eyes started to tear up.

Blair had fucked her and then left her. Like she nothing more than a whore. "No wonder Chuck started drinking the way did" Serena said to herself. She started putting her clothes back on.


	12. Chapter 12

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 12

Blair sat in the limo thinking about what happened earlier. She couldn't explain it. "It just happened" she thought. She felt so guilty because she just slept with Serena but was about to go on a date with Vanessa. "It meant nothing, I like Vanessa and that's the one I want to be around" she said to herself. She started to think about Vanessa's smile and how wonderful it felt to wake up in her arms on Sunday.

"She's the one I want" she said out loud.

Blair smile began to brighten. She'd picked up some roses from a small shop in Brooklyn and was kind of nervous.

"I never get nervous" she thought.

She walked up to Vanessa's apartment door and knocked. She'd made it on time. It was eight o'clock on the dot. The door was opened and Vanessa stood there looking more beautiful than ever.

"Wow she looks great!" Blair thought.

"Hi" Vanessa said.

"Hey" Blair said back. "You look wonderful"

Vanessa had on a black dress with heels and her hair was straight and in a ponytail. Blair thought she looked perfect.

"Thank you"

"I got us reservations at this new French restaurant in Manhattan"

"That's sounds great" Vanessa was excited. She'd waited all week for this.

"Oh yeah… here… I hope you like them." Blair pulled out the roses.

"Wow… I've never gotten roses before."

"Well I was great I could be your first." Blair smiled and made a perfect smirk. Vanessa thought she was adorable.

"Well the limo's downstairs, ready to go?"

"Yeah" Blair grabbed Vanessa's hand into hers and started walking to the limo.

……..Dinner……

Blair and Vanessa were seated at a table in front of the restaurant window. Vanessa thought that this was the most romantic setting that she'd ever been in. There was a violin playing in the corner of the restaurant, pink flowers were in the middle of the table, and a bottle of champagne was just brought to the table.

"I hope I didn't over do it but I wanted our first date to be special."

"Its perfect"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Blair had a big smile. Things were going great. Vanessa looked wonderful and she was having a better time than she did all week with those other guys she'd been on dates with.

"So… Blair…. I am just a stop on the rode or is this the real thing?" Vanessa had read all of the gossip girl posts and Dan updated her about the rumors at school. Blair was the new "Play Girl". But for some reason, that didn't scare her. She had a feeling that the Blair that she knew, wasn't the same Blair that everyone else new.

"What…. Uhh… What do you mean?" Blair was nervous.

"I heard all the rumors and I checked gossip girl. You've turned into the total player." Blair was worried but when she saw Vanessa smile she knew Vanessa was just playing around with her.

"I went on a couple dates this week, but the only person I've really been thinking about is you."

Vanessa blushed and started to turn red. "Very smooth Waldorf, very smooth." Vanessa started laughing and so did Blair.

"I mean what I said though. The only person that I've wanted to really see this week was you."

"Thank you" They were both silent now.

"I've been thinking about you all week, too" said Vanessa

Blair was sure that she was the one blushing now.

………At the Waldorf home……

Serena was walking out of the Waldorf penthouse and into her limo. She felt terrible and used. "How could Blair walk away like that." She said. She'd tried to call Blair's phone earlier but she recognized that the phone was turned off, her calls went straight to voicemail.

She looked out the window, she was in downtown Manhattan. She saw happy couples walking along the side walks. She remembered when that used to be her and Dan.

Serena was almost home when she yelled for her driver to stop.

"Stop the limo….. Stop" she yelled.

The limousine went to a screeching halt.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment, I'll call you when I'm ready to get picked up."

Serena rushed outside the limo and ran unto the sidewalk. Serena wasn't crazy but the sight that she thought she'd just seen made her believe that she might be. She ran to the other side of the side of the street and stopped outside the window of this French restaurant.

What she saw made her heart stop. Blair was sitting in that restaurant, WITH ANOTHER GIRL. The other girl was Vanessa. They were sitting together at a table eating dinner in what seemed like a date.

Serena thought that she was going to throw up. They were sitting close together and Vanessa was blushing.

"I can't believe this" Serena said. She'd been played. This "new Blair" thought that she was nothing more than a notch on her belt. How else would anyone who was in this situation think. Blair had sex with her and left her that same night to go to another woman.

She looked at the two girls so happy together and started to get angry. Blair can't do this to her. It was at that same moment when Blair gave Vanessa a sweet kiss on the lips. Tears started to fall from Serena's eyes.

"Blair isn't going to get away with this!"

Serena called her driver and five minutes later she was home.

She walked threw the door to find Chuck sitting in the living room. He looked drunk but a lot better than the past few days. She looked him over and started to walk to her room.

"I'm guessing from that angry look on your face, you just came from seeing or either talking to Blair."

Chuck was wasted and was looking for someone else to take away the hurt he was still feeling from Blair.

"Chuck, I'm not in the mood!"

"Just admit it, this NEW BLAIR is getting to you too!"

"Fine Chuck, I'll admit it, she is!" Serena was on the verge of crying now, but she didn't want her tears to fall in front of Chuck.

"What did she do to you huh? I bet its nothing near what she did to me?"

"I know what she did to you Chuck. She told me!"

"She told you…. She's telling everyone I guess then." Serena could see that he was starting to get depressed again.

"No I forced her to tell me…. I knew she must have had something to do with it and I wanted to figure a way to help you. But believe me, what she did to you doesn't compare to what SHE JUST DID to me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"She fucked me Chuck and then she left while I was sleeping an hour later to go on a date with someone else."

To say that Chuck was astonished was an understatement. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Serena and Blair had sex. He wasn't even able to achieve bedding Serena. The gossip girl texts were true. Blair was becoming a true player. He looked at Serena with sorrowful eyes and then asked a question.

"Who was she on a date with?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Chuck!"

"I'll bet you my father's company that it was Vanessa"

Serena was headed to her room but then she stopped to a halt. "How did you know that"

"I caught them Sunday in bed together. I took a picture of the two of them sleeping in Blair's bed. I tried to hold it against Blair but as you already know she destroyed me by saying some other things. Not to mention she knows some things about my father that would destroy him."

Serena was surprised and jealous. "I want to see the picture Chuck"

"No Serena, if this picture is even mentioned or seen on gossip girl Blair said that she'd destroy me and my father. I know that she means it. Apparently Vanessa has more of a hold on her than any of us thought."

"I wont put it on gossip girl, I just want to see it"

"Fine I'm sending it to your phone" Serena started to walk away when she heard Chuck call her name.

"What?"

"Serena remember that this Blair is the "new Blair", she doesn't give a shit about either one of us anymore. Look at what she reduced me to. If you want to get back at Blair, remember that Blair knows almost everything about you, she can hurt you a lot more than you can hurt her."

He walked back to his room and shut the door. Serena stood in the hallway contemplating what Blair said. Today was a wake up call for her. She knew she had feelings for Blair now. She hadn't even thought about Dan in days. Her phone buzzed and the photo presented itself. She saw Vanessa's figure cuddled in to Blair's. She saw red.

"That Bitch"

Blair and Vanessa were on there way to Vanessa's house. Dinner was a success and Blair was the happiest she'd been in a long time. They were outside Vanessa's apartment door and Vanessa had just unlocked it.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure"

They walked in and went straight to Vanessa's room.

"I really enjoyed tonight"

"So did I"

Vanessa walked over and gave Blair a sweet kiss. Blair could have swore she tasted strawberries. Vanessa started to untie Blair's belt but then Blair stopped her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Vanessa was now worried

"NO, of course you didn't. But tonight I just want to hold you."

Blair took Vanessa's hand and pulled her to the bed. She sat down and then she pulled Vanessa to her. She lied back on the bed and Vanessa cuddled next to her. Blair wrapped her arms around Vanessa's waist and thought this is the perfect way to go to sleep. She suddenly had a flash image of Serena in her mind. She felt a tug at her heart. At one end she had Vanessa who was perfect but at another end she had Serena, after what they did today she felt a special connection to her.

"Serena was nothing but sex, Vanessa is who I want" she said to herself and then fell asleep with Vanessa in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 13

It was Friday and Constance Billiard was buzzing with students all over the courtyard. Tonight the new club entitled "The Church" would open. The story about this club was that it was converted from a church. It had been under construction for more than a year and it was finally opening its doors today.

"So Serena, what time do you wanna meet up to go to the club tonight"

Serena was sitting on the steps with the girls. She wasn't in the mood to talk about the club today. She was waiting for Blair. Last night she made a promise to herself to speak with Blair. She'd came to school early today to go over what she was going to say. She was waiting on Blair's limo to arrive.

"I guess around 8 o'clock. Everybody can meet at my house."

"okay" the girls said at one time.

Blair was sitting in her limo feeling wonderful. She woke this morning to Vanessa's perfect smile. Vanessa was going to come to her house today at four to try on some dresses. Blair stepped out of her limo with a huge smile on her face. She looked up and saw the girls sitting on the steps. Serena was there and she didn't look too happy! Blair's happy smile suddenly turned into a frown. She walked up the steps.

"Hi girls"

"Hey Blair" Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle said hello to her at once.

"Hey Blair" Serena seemed as if she was barely controlling her anger. To everyone else she may have seemed to be totally normal but Blair caught the look in Serena's eyes and new that Serena was beyond pissed.

"Hey Serena"

"Girls me and Blair are going to go in side so we can talk. We'll both see you at lunch."

"Okay" they all could tell that there was a storm brewing between the two women.

Serena grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her in the building. She walked them to the bathroom, made sure no one was in there, and locked the door.

She turned around to look at Blair. All the emotion from yesterday showed on her face.

"So, you like to fuck people and leave while they're asleep." Serena said this with much anger in her voice.

"We had sex Serena, NO BIG DEAL" Blair could tell Serena was barely controlling her anger.

"Just sex, really Blair, was it just sex when you kissed me? Was it just sex when you were running your hands through my hair? Was it just sex when you kept moaning my name over and over last night? Because let me tell you, the way you touched me, kissed me, and loved me felt different."

Blair couldn't say anything. For the first time since she made her change, she was ashamed of herself.

Serena's eyes were watery now. She was so angry at Blair last night, but now with Blair here in front of her. She couldn't stay angry.

"We didn't JUST have sex last night Blair and you know it."

"You don't know anything Serena. I know last night might have been mind blowing for you but it was nothing new to me. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be in class on time." Blair said this with an evil grin. She wasn't going to let Serena guilt her for last night.

Serena was beyond pissed and hurt. Blair tried to walk past her but she shoved her in the bathroom stall and held her on the wall by her arms. She squeezed Blair's arms and was happy to see Blair wince.

"I'm not one of your whore's Blair, I'm not Chuck. I know I've fucked up, but you don't do that to a person. You don't make love to them and then leave while they're sleeping to go on another fucking date with someone else. Do you have any idea how I felt last night."

Blair couldn't speak she could see how bad she hurt Serena by the look in her eyes and was embarrassed that she was caught on her date with Vanessa.

"I left your house and on my way home and I saw you through a restaurant window. I felt used Blair."

"I… I thought you would still be sleep while I was out. I didn't think you would see who I was with."

"Really Blair? Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you weren't in bed with me. When we fell asleep, we were wrapped all over each other. Suddenly you were gone and I woke up alone and feeling used."

Blair stayed silent, she didn't want to hurt Serena more than she already had.

"I would've found out about you and Vanessa sooner or later. Chuck sent me the photo Blair."

Blair was still quiet.

"I wanted to get back at you and I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me last night but now you're here in front of me and I'm getting the same feelings that I had last night. Whenever I'm around you get these feelings Blair and I know you feel it too." She let Blair's hands go.

Blair would have lied if she said that she said she didn't feel anything for Serena. Serena was putting herself out there. After what she did to her last night she still wanted Blair. Serena walked forward and placed another kiss on Blair's lips. She looked at Blair and pressed her lips over hers again. Blair placed her hands on Serena's waste and the kiss got passionate, just like the night before. Blair's hands traveled in Serena's hair and Serena started kissing her neck.

Blair felt her cell phone buzz and pulled away from Serena. It was a text message from Vanessa.

"I miss you already. I can't wait to see you later."

Blair looked up and Serena knew who it was just by the look on Blair's face.

"I've got to go!" Blair pushed past Serena and unlocked the door and ran out.

Serena stood there, she didn't know what to do!

"I've got feelings for Blair, but does she have them for me too?"

Serena walked quietly out the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 14

Blair Waldorf sat in class and made sure that she did not turn around. She knew that if she did then she would be met with sorrowful eyes that would be pleading with her.

" She's hurt me to much for me to think about her." She thought with aggravation.

Serena Vander Woodson couldn't think about anything that was going on in class. The teacher was in the front of the room, talking about the lesson, but she may as well not even shown to school that day because although her body was at Constance, her mind was off somewhere totally different. For the hundredth time that class period, Serena seemed to look forward. She was hoping that Blair would turn around or do some kind of communication with her. She was thinking about this morning and the kiss that she and Blair shared in the bathroom, the night before when they had sex, and the jealousy she was feeling because Blair was paying attention to a girl that was not her.

" I don't know what to do anymore" Serena said to herself.

She tried to pay attention in class and absorb as much of the lesson that she could. She would fail in that arena because at that moment, the bell rang. She saw how Blair picked up her books as quickly as she could and tried to make herself a quick exit. Blair was almost at the door when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Blair we have to talk"

"We tried that this morning Serena and that ended up with you pushing me on the wall and kissing me. We also tried that yesterday and that ended with us ACCIDENTLY having sex. I say that we both need to stop talking and go on about our day" Serena was stung at how Blair casually referred to last night as a mistake.

"We can't just leave things the way they are!"

"Yes we can!"

"No we can't Blair!"

Blair turned around and looked at Serena. Her face was poised and her eyebrow was raised. She looked Serena over and then said.

"You know what Serena, YES WE CAN! Do you want to know why? The reason is because we are not friends, we're not lovers, we're just acquaintances now. You remember a week ago when you said that I was blocking your light, Well I haven't forgotten it. But apparently you have. One night of romping each other for a few hours doesn't change that. For some reason, you have gotten the notion that I want you in my life again and now I have to correct that. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH OR AROUND YOU SERENA! I hadn't thought twice about you before last night and I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm living my life the way that I want to, without any boundaries. I can date who I want, I can FUCK who I want, and its none of your business. I will apologize ONLY for the way that I left you last night, but I will not apologize because I don't want to make this more than it was. We fucked, BIG DEAL." Blair said this with as much snarling pride as she could muster. She needed Serena to realize that they still weren't anything. Last night was a fluke and she needed to understand that it would never happen again. Serena still thought otherwise.

"Really, if you like to sleep with people and not care, then answer this question. Why are you wasting your time going on dates with Vanessa?" Serena said with a straight face of her own. Blair was caught. She didn't want Serena to know that she still had feelings for certain people. People including Vanessa and deep down Serena.

"What I do with my own time is none of your business. Your business includes being queen of the school, dating lame Brooklyn boys, and hanging with Poppy. None of those include me. I'll meet you guys at the your house before we go to the club. I already promised the girls that I would be coming today. I do keep my promises." Blair made that her last statement and the end of the discussion. The class room was empty and no one heard there conversation. School was out and everyone would be getting ready for the club tonight. Blair shook her arm free and walked out the front of the school doors toward her limousine.

Serena stood in the classroom. She was not surprised by the anger that touched Blair words. Aside from yesterday and today, that seemed to be the most emotion that she'd been able to reference with Blair at all.

"What am I going to do?" Serena was confused, hurt, and more than a little agitated by the way that Blair had been acting towards her. Then she got an idea.

"Fine, if she wants me to act as if we're nothing and to act like a queen then she'll get what she wants." Serena was tired of Blair treating her like this. She'd tried to make amends and that hadn't worked. Now she would play Blair's game.

"I've had the best teacher" she thought. Nobody showed her how to be an Ice Queen Bitch better than Blair. It was time for her to put her training to use.

Serena pulled out her phone and started dialing a number. She had to get ready for the club tonight, but she wouldn't be doing it without her new socialite partner in crime.

"Hello"

"Hey Poppy"

"Hey Serena"

Serena walked to the sidewalk. At that moment her driver pulled in front of her.

Blair walked inside of her penthouse and went straight to her room. She laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She thought about what she said to Serena before she left school. "It had to be done" she said to herself. She couldn't risk Serena thinking that there friendship was renewed and that they would be progressing to something else. There was no chance of her and Serena reconciling because of the things other things the girl had done to her. Last night might have been good. "More like amazing" she thought. But the fact still remained that Serena had caused her more pain than anybody else and the "NEW BLAIR" didn't forgive and forget. She got even and didn't care who she hurt. She walked to her vanity and started raking through her hair. "I better call Dorota so she can fix this hair before the club tonight." she said out loud. Vanessa was going to be coming over around six and she wanted to make sure she looked good.

She went to her closet and started looking through all of her clothes. "Should I go with a dress or jeans?"

She came to the decision that she would be wearing a dress but not just any ordinary dress. Monday she bought a red dress from Dolce and Gabana that was a lot skimpier than the dresses that she used to wear. It barely covered her ass and it gave a great show of her cleavage. "This should make Vanessa want to jump me as soon as I open the door." She laughed.

Then Blair's smile turned dimmed when she remembered that she would be meeting with the girls at Serena's house and not at the club.

"Isn't that just great" she snapped

She was not in the mood for seeing Serena after the discussion they'd just had. Furthermore, she didn't feel like taking a chance and seeing Chuck. The way Serena described Chuck's mood lately didn't make her feel guilty but she still felt anxious at the mention of his name. The biggest problem would be Blair bringing Vanessa, she was sure that the girls were not going to be happy meeting anyone from Brooklyn, Chuck would probably show how jealous he was, and Serena would say something out of her way to piss her or Vanessa off.

"Who cares what they think!" Blair said with a smirk. Just like that Blair resolved her issue with meeting everyone at Serena's before the club.

"Besides, they're probably bringing people to the club anyway!" Blair went to the bathroom and walked in the shower.

"Serena, I'll meet you at your house at eight o'clock. I have some things to take care of before we go to the club tonight."

"That's fine, that's when everyone else is meeting me anyway so that works out perfectly."

"Oh great hunn, see you tonight. We'll be the hottest girls at the club tonight."

Serena flipped her phone shut and walked into her bedroom. It was already five o'clock and she hadn't even begun to get ready for the club tonight. She'd been to busy scheming on Blair to think straight. She'd created her own plan and she was sure that it would really piss Blair off. She would first bring Poppy to the club with they're group tonight, Blair would meet her and the girls at eight at her house and she would treat Poppy like she was the best friend she never had, which was sure to make Blair jealous, at the club she would make sure to act like a total BITCH to Blair and dance with every hot guy in the club.

"That should do it" Serena said out loud

"That should do what?" Eric was leaning on Serena's bedroom door. He'd been standing there for quite some time but was amazed to see that Serena was thinking critically about something and she hadn't noticed him in the room.

"Oh, nothing Eric! Just trying to figure out what I should wear for to the club tonight."

"Really, because you have that gleam in your eye as if you just thought of an evil plan. It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Waldorf would it?" Eric had seen the changes that his sister had gone through the last couple of days and the only person that he could think of that would cause this would be Blair. He still hadn't gotten the chance to see and talk to Blair and by the way Serena was acting, it seemed as if they were in another one of there little war's again.

"There's no evil plan Eric. In fact Blair's meeting up with me and some of the girls in school to go to the club tonight." Serena said this with a fake smile on her face. She didn't want her brother to know that she was still hurting over the rejection that Blair had given to her earlier.

"Is she coming as your best friend or as an acquaintance Serena?" Eric still didn't believe that everything was okay. He had proof down the hall in Chuck's room. He had a feeling that the relationship between Chuck and Blair was destroyed now by the excessive drinking Chuck had done this week.

Serena didn't answer. She didn't want to lie to her brother. So, she turned around and started messing with her make up on her dresser.

"I've known that there was something going on between you two for a while now and I don't want to see the both of you hurt anymore. I'm sure that what ever it is can be fixed Serena."

"I don't think that it can be fixed Eric. I think that I've thrown my last strike and now Blair doesn't even want anything to do with me. I took her for granted Eric and now she's changed herself from the way that she used to be. She doesn't care about anyone anymore. She doesn't care about people's feelings and what she does to them. She's just DIFFERENT and I don't know her anymore." Serena stopped holding up her charade in front of Eric. She knew that he knew she was skimming over the truth and grew tired of sheltering him from her issue with Blair.

"You've known each other since pre-school, she can't have changed that much."

"She has Eric. Look at Chuck, she did that to him! I mean Chuck is a bastard, but what she said to him….. Chuck didn't deserve that Eric." Serena was starting to get angry thinking about what Blair had done to her and Chuck. Sure they were in the wrong for some of the things that they had done to Blair, but still, they deserved decency.

"And you think that what ever plan you have cooked up will bring Blair back to you? It's only going to make it worse Serena. If you want your best friend back, if you want Blair back your going to have put all of that stuff aside. Otherwise your friendship is done for good." Eric said this looking straight into Serena's eyes. He wanted her to understand that whatever plan she had would only make things worse.

Eric turned around and walked out of Serena's bedroom. He was determined to talk to Blair now. Things didn't look to good in the Vander Bass manner and he would do his best to fix things.

"Funny how one Brunette can cause all of these problems" Eric said to himself. He grinned, Serena and Chuck both loved Blair. They may have messed up at times, but they both loved her.

Vanessa Abrams was having the perfect day. She woke this morning with Blair in her arms and thought that it was the best feeling in the world. They didn't have sex last night but she still felt that they had been intimate with one another. Dinner last night was Wonderful. She felt as if Blair was thinking about her and only her the entire night. It was funny how it took a girl to REALLY show her romance. All the guys she'd dated paled in comparison to the way that Blair treated her, including Nate.

"Who knew that Blair could be so charming" Vanessa said to herself. She was falling for this "NEW BLAIR WALDORF" and she felt that she had a connection with her.

She looked at her clock and noticed that it was 5:30. She pulled her leather jacket on and started walking out the door of her apartment. She was meeting Blair at her penthouse at six and she didn't want to be late.

Blair stepped out of her bathroom and had a towel covering her body. It was almost six and she still hadn't gotten herself together. She really needed that shower, she felt more relaxed and sated once the hot water touched her skin. It was at that moment she heard a knock at her door.

"Ms. Blair, Ms Abrams here to see you" Dorota said

"Thank you Dorota, send her in."

Blair quickly put her robe on and checked her hair to make sure it looked good. At that moment her door opened and in came Vanessa.

"Hey"

"Hey Vanessa"

Vanessa noticed that Blair had nothing but a robe on and started to feel heat go through her groin. She and Blair didn't have sex last night and she was hoping that they both would be able to reanimate what they did last Saturday. Blair's robe was hugging her curves and showed quite a bit of her legs. Vanessa could feel goose bumps going up her back.

"I really need to get laid" Vanessa thought to herself. The way Blair was looking right now wasn't changing her mind either.

The way Vanessa was looking at her wasn't going unnoticed by Blair. She could feel herself blush by the way Vanessa was eying her legs.

"Uh Vanessa"

"Huh…yeah…Umm I still need a dress for tonight." Vanessa was mildly embarrassed for being caught by Blair, staring at her body.

"Sure, let's go to the closet and look shall we." Blair had another one of her smirks.

They walked in the closet and started looking at dresses that Vanessa could wear. They found an Eleanor Waldorf original hanging in between two other dresses.

"I must've missed this one, when I was recreating my wardrobe. Still, I think this would look perfect on you tonight." Blair placed the dress to Vanessa's body and got an image of Vanessa in the dress.

"That sounds great to me." Vanessa picked up the dress and walked out of the closet. Blair found herself staring at Vanessa's ass.

"I'm just going to go take a shower."

"Okay, you should find everything you need in the bathroom."

"Thanks" Vanessa walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

Blair threw herself on the bed. She was getting hornier by the second looking at Vanessa and the way that she was looking at her when she walked in didn't fix the situation. Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Blair I can't find the towels in here, Can you help me."

"Sure" Blair walked into the bathroom. The shower was running and it seemed as if the mirror had steam all over it. She opened one of the cabinets and picked up a towel. When she turned around she saw Vanessa standing and looking at Blair with a devious smirk on her face. Blair accidently dropped the towels when she saw that Vanessa had nothing on but her bra and a thong.

"I still hadn't thanked you for last night. I had a great time." Vanessa closed the door and walked toward a surprised Blair. She placed her hands on Blair's waste and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. Blair was still surprised but was also very turned on.

"No need, I had a great time too." Blair quietly said. Vanessa was still kissing her neck and she was starting to have trouble speaking with her regular voice.

"Well we don't have to be in the club for hours so, I was hoping we could recreate what we did on Saturday."

"But I…" Blair's words were stopped with a kiss. Then another… And another… Until there lips were locked in what could only be said in a passionate embrace. Vanessa coaxed Blair on top of the bathroom counter and Blair unhooked Vanessa's bra. Vanessa started raking in Blair's hair and Blair moaned at the feeling of Vanessa's lips on her ear. Vanessa undid Blair's robe and Blair pulled down Vanessa's thong with her foot. Blair started sucking on Vanessa's breasts and Vanessa moaned at the feeling. She climbed on top of Blair on the counter and positioned herself between Blair's legs. Blair moved her lips to Vanessa's neck and placed her hands on Vanessa's waste. She was sucking on Vanessa's pulse point when she suddenly felt three fingers thrust inside of her.

All of Blair's coherent thoughts ceased at that moment and she began to ride the wave until she peaked. Blair came moaning Vanessa's name loudly. They were far from done. Blair found her second wind and pulled Vanessa upward until she was straddling her face. Blair grabbed Vanessa's ass, gave Vanessa a hungry look and then put her head between the girl's legs. She licked between Vanessa's folds and found that she loved the taste.

She moved her tongue throughout Vanessa's center and noticed that Vanessa was riding her face. That and the way Vanessa was moaning her name turned Blair on more. She knew Vanessa was almost there so she started sucking hard at Vanessa clit. Vanessa came with a loud moan and then collapsed on top of Blair.

Both the girls were trying to get there breathing under control. Vanessa couldn't take the smile off of her face and Blair had a huge smirk.

"You tricked me in here." Blair said

"Didn't seem like you were complaining." Vanessa replied

"I never complain about awesome sex. Especially with somebody as hot as you!" Blair said

"Wanna do it again?" Vanessa had an evil grin on her face. Blair suddenly got aroused again at the thought.

"I've created a monster!" Blair said. Vanessa laughed and started kissing Blair neck again.

"Why don't we try it in the shower." Vanessa replied. It'd always been a fantasy of hers and was totally up for the idea.

"Lead the way" Blair was pulled into the shower. She was pretty sure that the end result was that she was going to be a prune but the way Vanessa looked, she was sure it would be worth it.

The girls didn't leave the bathroom for hours. They never thought they could be more clean.


	15. Chapter 15

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 15

It was nine o'clock at the Vander Woodson penthouse and Serena was frustrated. Everything was going according to her plans. Isabelle, Hazel, and Penelope showed promptly at eight o'clock, Poppy showed fifteen minutes later, but Blair Waldorf HAD YET TO SHOW. Poppy had on a gorgeous green dress that showed off her curves and her hair was curled to perfection. The girls looked stunning and Serena made her self look extra special tonight with her beautiful blue dress that she received for free from Eleanor during fashion week. Aside from pissing Blair off by bringing Poppy, she wanted to make the girl jealous and anxious because of how HOT she looked. Everything was going the way she planned EXCEPT for Blair and she was the main purpose.

They were now in an upscale bar in Manhattan called the "Blue Light". The bar was filled with rich moguls, investment bankers, and rich teenagers that had nothing better to do. Serena called Blair only to get her voice mail. She sat in a booth with Poppy and watched as Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel started gossiping about the latest news around school. Poppy noticed that Serena seemed a little more anxious than usual.

"Is everything alright Serena? Are you expecting someone else to come with us tonight?"

"No….Uhh… Everything is fine Poppy. I was just expecting for Blair to be with us by now. She said she'd meet us at eight o'clock like everyone else but, I can't seem to get in touch with her." Serena looked down at her phone again and saw that she had no missed calls or text messages.

"Well Serena I'm sure that she'll show up tonight. Besides, this is the club that everyone has been waiting for a year to open and I'm pretty sure that Blair doesn't want to miss it. So….. You guys are still friends? I thought after what happened last week, you guys were finished?"

"We're cool, I mean, we're still trying to figure some things out but other than that she's still my best friend." Serena lied, she didn't want Poppy to know about everything that happened. Poppy looked at Serena and still seemed skeptical.

"Okay, Well either way I know Blair wouldn't miss this." Poppy rose her hand and ordered herself and Serena two martinis. Serena took the drink and drank almost half of it in one gulp. It was at that moment the other girls showed up.

"Have you spoken to Blair yet?" said Penelope

"No actually, but I'm sure we'll be seeing her tonight." said Serena

"We called her and she didn't pick up!"said Isabelle

"I texted her and she hasn't answered yet!"said Hazel

"Girls I'm sure that Blair will meet us before we go to the club tonight so don't worry." said Serena. She tried to convey as much assurance as she could but was failing terribly.

"Well, I'm going to send her a text telling her where we are." said Penelope. She pulled out her phone and started to send Blair a text from her Blackberry.

"She should be able to meet us before we go to the "Church". We won't be leaving until eleven anyways."

The girls sat next to Serena and Poppy in the booth. They ordered themselves some drinks and started talking about the latest fashion designs.

Serena sat there with her hands on her second drink. Her body was in the booth but her mind was else where. She was thinking about her plan and what Eric said to her earlier.

"Could this really backfire and push us farther apart." She said to herself. Serena didn't want to think about that. Her mind moved to yesterday afternoon. She was entangled in Blair's arms and feeling better connection than she'd ever had with anyone, including Dan.

"I really hope we can fix this." Serena thought. If not, she knew that she had a long road ahead of her.

…..At the Waldorf penthouse….

It was past nine o'clock and Blair Waldorf found that her limbs were entangled with Vanessa in her bed. The afternoon had been an exhausting one to say the least. Vanessa had tricked her but, Blair was certainly not angry. They'd first had sex in the bathroom on the counter, then in the shower, then in the bedroom on the floor, then in the closet, and finally most recently on the bed. They most definitely wore each other out and only fell asleep thirty minutes ago. Blair had the biggest smirk anyone could have. Vanessa's head was lying on her naked chest and her arm was wrapped around Blair's waist. Her dark locks covered Blair's left arm and she seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"That was AWESOME" Blair said to herself. She'd only woken a minute ago because her cell phone was vibrating. She picked it up and noticed that she had quite a few missed calls. She scrolled down the list. Three from Serena, two from Hazel, two from Penelope, and one from Isabelle. She checked her inbox and saw a text message from Penelope.

_We're all at the Blue Light. It's nine o'clock! Where are you?_

_-P_

Blair looked at her clock and saw that it said 9:30. She instantly jumped out of bed and woke Vanessa.

"Vanessa…Vanessa baby wake up!"

"Huh…MMM.. Blair let's go back to sleep." Vanessa was still tired and wanted to snuggle back next to Blair and go back to sleep. Blair thought she looked adorable.

"Hunn… It's 9:30 and unless you don't want to go to the club tonight, I suggest you get out of bed and get dressed." Blair said with a smile. Vanessa looked at the clock and jumped out of bed.

"Damn" she said out loud.

"I say we both get dressed and I'll call Dorota so she can do our hair."

"Okay"

"And one other thing, no more tricking me, we've lost enough time and if we start that bathroom scene again I'm sure no one will see us until next week. IF WE'RE LUCKY." Blair said with a crooked grin. Vanessa turned three shades red.

" Oh… Uhhh… Sure." Vanessa was still blushing. She walked over and gave Blair a suggestive kiss on the lips. "Later tonight… After the club, then…. That is, if your not too tired." Vanessa rose one of her eyebrows and grabbed Blair by the waste pulling the girl toward her. There skin touched and it was at that moment they both recognized they were both naked. Blair stepped back.

"I think we should get dressed or we'll never leave this bedroom." Blair smirked. Vanessa stepped into the bathroom and Blair pulled out both of there dresses.

Thirty minutes later the girls were dressed to perfection, Blair's red dress made her look stunning and Vanessa looked beautiful in her Eleanor Waldorf original. Dorota had just finished there hair and they were heading to the limo.

"I must say Blair, I'm loving that dress. You look totally hot. It's a good thing that we're leaving or I'd probably rip that dress off of you." Vanessa was looking at Blair's entire body making the other girl turn a shade of red.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Blair said and she wasn't lying. The dress Vanessa had on was black and barely covered her thighs. Vanessa's back was showing and gave others a good show of her cleavage. Blair couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Thank you Waldorf"

They slid into the limo and Blair told her driver to take her to the Blue Light.

"I hope you don't mind but, I made plans for us to meet some people before we go to the club tonight. Some girls from school and Serena."

"Serena, I thought the two of you weren't on good terms."

"Well you would be right. However, I still allow for her to be an associate of mine. The only person I want to be close with is you."

Vanessa smiled at Blair's declaration but was still worried about the effect Serena's presence may have on Blair.

"I just don't want to see you hurt. From what you said, Serena seemingly broke your heart and I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of her." Blair looked at Vanessa and saw genuine concern. She was touched. No one had ever been that concerned for her well being before. Sure Serena had her moments but her and Vanessa had really just met compared to the length of time that Blair knew Serena.

"Thanks but, I'm sure that I can handle her." Blair gave Vanessa a gentle kiss.

The limousine pulled in front of the bar.

"You ready"

"Yeah"

There driver opened the door.

It was ten o'clock and Serena was on her fourth drink. She kept eying the door hoping Blair would walk threw. Poppy was flirting with a cute investment banker and the rest of the girls were still gossiping. Serena used her straw to stir her drink. She was aggravated. She had a feeling that Blair was going to show and her entire plan would go down the tube.

She was surprised when she saw the doors to the entrance of the bar open. In stepped Blair Waldorf looking stunning in her red dress. She walked down the steps and caught the eye of almost everyone in the bar. Serena couldn't stop looking at Blair.

"She looks beautiful" she said to herself. She had a small smile on her face that suddenly dimmed when she saw who was right behind Blair. It was Vanessa.

Blair and Vanessa walked hand in hand down the steps and to the booth where everyone was sitting. The girls instantly stopped talking, Poppy left her cute investment banker and walked back to the booth, and Serena was brooding on whether or not to talk to the new additions to the group. She saw how Blair and Vanessa's hands were clasped together. She wanted to rip Vanessa's head off. Her face turned red when the two of them sat next to Poppy. Blair had a shit eating grin on her face and Vanessa couldn't stop staring at Blair. It was at that moment, Serena understood why Blair was so late.

"They fucked before they came here!" she thought to herself

Serena was pissed. In fact pissed wasn't the word that could cover how angry she was.

"Hey girls"

"Hey Blair" Penelope, Hazel, and Isabelle slurred all at once. The girls had been drinking for more than an hour and there speech had changed.

"This is Vanessa a great friend of mine." All the girls turned to look at Vanessa and then they looked at Serena. Blair had yet to acknowledge Serena and by the look of her body language, it didn't seem like she would.

"Hey Blair…Vanessa" Serena said. Everyone could tell that she was aggravated.

"Serena" Blair said with disdain.

"Hey Serena" Vanessa smiled. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey Blair, I love your new haircut and that dress looks gorgeous on you." said Poppy. She saw what Vanessa was trying to do and was trying to encourage the rest of the group to follow on Vanessa's good mood. Too bad Serena's mood was shot the moment Vanessa walked through the door.

"So where have you two been? I thought we decided that we were going to meet at my house around eight o'clock." Blair could tell that Serena was pissed. Everyone else thought that Serena was just asking a question but Blair saw the anger in Serena's eyes.

"Well we were out shopping earlier and we got caught up. We came to my house and got dressed. By the time we were able to leave it was late." Blair said. She didn't stutter at all and gave an expert reply to Serena's questioning gaze. Serena saw straight through Blair's words but everyone else deemed her response acceptable.

Vanessa felt uncomfortable and could feel the tension coming from Serena and Blair. Serena had yet to look at her. Aside from her disdain welcome, Serena seemed to be ignoring her.

Blair ordered her and Vanessa two martinis. The girls were busy texting gossip girl about Blair's new best friend and Poppy kept looking at Serena.

"Serena can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Poppy" They both stood and went to a secluded corner.

"You and Blair haven't reconciled have you!"

"What are you talking about Poppy? Me and Blair are……" she was cut off by Poppy

"I'm guessing that Blair is still pissed about the fashion show last week. A true friend would be happy for you Serena and not jealous at how beautiful you are Serena." Poppy didn't understand everything that happened and Serena thought that it would be better to tell her.

"Last week was the last straw Poppy, I've done some things to Blair that I'm not proud of. I think that me taking Eleanor away from Blair pissed her off more than I thought."

"It's not your fault your so beautiful Serena! If Blair can't accept that, then you don't need her."

"I understand Poppy but Blair has done so much for me and I may be beautiful, but that doesn't excuse me for saying some of the things I said."

"So do you want her as your friend?"

"Yeah, in fact I want to be more than that. But now, she has Vanessa here and she's acting as if Vanessa is her new best friend." Serena was sad now. She had tears in her eyes and Poppy seemed worried.

"Well let's go get Blair back. I'm sure she doesn't like me, so we can make her jealous. That should get a rise out of her."

Serena smiled. Little did Poppy know that, that was her plan all along. She put a smile on her face and started walking back to the booth. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Blair secretly plant a kiss on Vanessa's neck. Her eyes instantly saw red.

"Okay Blair, you want to play this game? Well let's play!" she thought to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 16

It was eleven o'clock and everyone walked outside waiting for the limo. Vanessa had her arm linked through Blair's and the girls were chattering about some of the cute guys they met at the bar. The limo pulled in front of them and everyone slipped inside. Poppy sat next to Serena and Blair and Vanessa sat across from them.

"So Serena, me and my friend Ryan, he's a photographer, are going to be taking a few model shoots of me for Bendels tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel instantly focused there attention to the conversation between Poppy and Serena.

"I'd love to come, can I bring a couple of my friends too?"

"Sure" Poppy said

"Penelope, Isabelle, Hazel, how would you girls like to come with me" Serena made sure to alienate Blair and Vanessa.

"We'd love to" they all said at once.

Poppy looked at Blair and saw that she was getting angry and said. "Well Blair… You can come… if you want!" she said this with annoyance in her voice. She made sure to make it sound as if she didn't want the girl there.

Blair gave Poppy a little smirk. She knew Poppy and Serena were up to something. "Sorry ladies, I'll have to decline, me and Vanessa have plans tomorrow and we just can't cancel." She gave both Serena and Poppy a look over. "But thanks for the invitation." She quickly turned her attention back to Vanessa who was whispering something in her ear.

Serena seemed annoyed that she didn't receive a rise out of Blair. Normally, if someone thought of Blair as a last resort she would have given that person HELL.

They pulled in front of the club and were jumped by paparazzi. The line outside of the club seemed to be wrapped around the building. Poppy and Serena walked out of the limo first, followed by Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle, and finally Blair and Vanessa. Serena made sure to show her and Poppy off in front of the flashing cameras. She made a point to flaunt her Eleanor original dress in front of Blair. She was aggravated more to find that Blair wasn't even paying attention to her. Everyone walked on the red carpet and into the entrance of the club. When security opened the doors, the girls were surprised at how beautiful the club looked.

"The Church" was one of the most amazing clubs that the girls had seen. There were three levels. The first level contained the dance floor and the DJ. There was already a huge crowd. On both sides were two bar areas and in the corners were two small black rooms that may have been confessionals before the church was rebuilt. Everyone snickered at the thought of what may have happened or may be happening in those rooms. The second floor seemed more upscale, there were couches, chairs, and tables and a larger bar area for people to collect drinks from. The second floor was circled by a glass wall allowing for everyone to see what was going on. The third floor was strictly VIP and the only way up to the third floor was an elevator that was heavily guarded by two security guards who had lists in each hand.

"Let's go dance" Poppy said and pulled Serena playfully with her to the dance floor. Everyone followed except for Vanessa and Blair. They walked up the stairs to the second floor and sat on one of the couches.

"I can see there's a lot of tension between you and Serena" Vanessa said suddenly

"I wouldn't worry about it, she's just jealous that I'm paying more attention to you than anybody else."

"Who's that other girl that's with her?"

"Her name is Poppy! Just think of her as the upscale Georgina." Vanessa laughed and Blair joined her. It was at that moment some sleeze tried to hit on Vanessa.

"Hey sugar, what's shaken?" The guy sat next to Vanessa and tried to talk to her. Vanessa could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Nothing, me and my friend were just sitting enjoying the view."

"Well I'd like to take you down stairs, they've got these cool rooms that I'd love for you to see." The guy looked Vanessa over and took his finger out and touched Vanessa's arm. Blair thought she was going to kill the guy.

"No thank you"

"Come on sugar" The guy grabbed Vanessa arm.

"I said no thank you" Vanessa yanked her arm back.

"I think my friend said NO THANK YOU" Blair was starting to get pissed. Who the hell did this guy think he was grabbing Vanessa like that.

"Okay fine, I'm going, I'm going" The guy walked away. Vanessa saw how angry Blair was and secretly gave her a kiss on the ear.

"Thank you, my savior" Vanessa said with a grin. Blair smirked at that.

"That guy had no right touching you."

"I know, you looked so cute getting riled up attempting to save me." It was true, Vanessa thought Blair looked absolutely adorable.

On the first floor Serena was dancing with a cute blonde. He had blue eyes and he was definitely a good dancer. She had just finished her sixth martini and she caught Poppy and the girls dancing with numerous guys. She saw everyone but Blair and Vanessa. Her face frowned.

Poppy caught Serena's change in mood and asked.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Blair and Vanessa are gone somewhere."

"Okay, well let's go find them."

They all walked upstairs in search of Blair and Vanessa and found them canoodling on one of the couches. Serena and Poppy picked up their eighth drinks and were starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle were thoroughly drunk. They all came and sat around Blair and Vanessa.

"So you guys didn't feel like dancing?" Serena questioned. She was getting more and more pissed at the fact that Blair wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Actually we were just about to meet you guys down stairs." Blair said. She could see Serena was angry with her for not going with the rest of the girls and paying more attention to Vanessa.

"Well we just came to see how you girls were doing. Thought you might be bored sitting up here with only YOURSELVES to talk to." Serena said.

"Actually we were doing just fine." Blair said.

Serena caught the underhanded note Blair said with her phrase. She meant that she and Vanessa were doing just find until they showed up. She didn't think she could get any more angry than she already was but was proven wrong by Blair's last statement. Poppy saw that there was a note of challenge in Blair and Serena's conversation. Serena was about to do something stupid and could tell that the girl was itching to say something about Vanessa being here.

Serena finished her martini and ordered another. Poppy gave her a look that told her she needed to slow down but Serena was too pissed to recognize her. When she saw Vanessa's arm wrapped around Blair's waste she finally snapped.

"You know, I didn't think that people from Brooklyn spent so much time with Upper East Siders. You two seem to be the best of friends and in such a short time." Serena said this with her most deadliest voice. "I don't think I recall inviting someone from the poor side of the tracks to come along with us to this club opening." She eyed Vanessa up and down. She noticed that Vanessa was wearing an Eleanor Waldorf original and grew even more pissed because she knew where she got it from. Blair had given it to her. Blair used to only give her, her mother's new designs.

"I invited Vanessa and I don't think I need your permission to come to the club with someone!" Blair said this with and evil smirk. She knew Serena would crack at some point. She never liked not being the center of attention.

"So let me guess was it for pity that you invited Vanessa along?" She eyed Vanessa up and down. "Or was it for something else" Blair knew what Serena was talking about and was appalled that Serena would say something like that.

"What did you say?" Vanessa was angry at Serena for her last comments. Serena really had changed. She used to believe that Serena was a pretty good person, but after her last statement, she totally thought she was nothing more than another Upper East Side Bitch.

"I said that Blair only brought you here for one or two things. Either for pity or TO GET IN YOUR PANTS" Serena knew that she had just crossed the line, but she didn't care. She and Blair had slept together the day before and Blair wouldn't even give her a side glance. She was two enraged with jealousy. "Again" She gave them both an ICEY Queen Bitch Smile.

Poppy and the girls were floored. They knew that Vanessa and Blair were close, closer than Serena and Blair as of late, but they didn't think that they were THIS CLOSE. Instantly everyone sobered up, that is except for Serena, the liquor in her system was fueling her anger.

"I don't think what me and Vanessa do is any of your business, Serena. Especially with your history!" Blair fought fire with fire. She gave Serena a deadly look. She didn't care that anyone knew about her and Vanessa relationship but she knew that Vanessa may have a problem with it. She looked at Vanessa and she seemed shocked and embarrassed. Her private life had just been presented in front of an ENTIRE CLUB.

"It's a lot better than yours. Anyone's better than Chuck Bass as a boyfriend and to rebound with Vanessa Abrams, a Brooklynite with no fashion sense is even worse. I thought you were better than that Blair" Serena could tell Blair was thoroughly pissed now. Blair thought she was going to mull and throw Serena in a ditch. She composed herself and looked Serena over with disgust.

"I'm sure I've done a lot better than you. Besides, at least I'm not the Slut of the Upper East Side. I never understood what anyone saw in you. Since you love to sleep with EVERYONE!"

"That wasn't what you said last night, Blair. In fact I seem to remember that you enjoyed fucking me in your bedroom." Serena stared Blair straight in the eye. The other girl was completely surprised. Not to mention everyone else sitting with them. Poppy, Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle's jaws were hanging open and Vanessa seemed to be hurt, angry, and surprised all at once. Vanessa looked at Blair and by the surprise on her face she knew Serena was telling the truth. She stood up and looked at Blair.

"You slept with her last night?" Blair could see hear the hurt in her voice. She tried to think of a lie.

"We fell asleep yester….." she was cut off by Vanessa.

"Did you have sex with Serena last night, Blair?" she said this out loud. Everyone on the second floor stopped and looked at the confrontation going on between the girls on the couches.

"Yes" Blair said and she instantly regret what she did last night. Vanessa started crying and picked up her purse. She started to leave.

"Vanessa please" Blair grabbed Vanessa's arm. Vanessa turned around and smacked Blair across the face. She had tears streaming down her face and Blair thought that the look Vanessa was giving her stung more than the slap did.

"I was just another notch on your belt wasn't I? Just another game to win for the "New Blair", the playgirl I saw on gossip girl!"

"No Vanessa you weren't, it didn't mean anything"

"Whatever" Vanessa turned cold and started walking downstairs. She was exiting the club.

"Vanessa wait"

"Don't come near me Blair" Vanessa rushed down the stairs and ran out of the club. Blair watched her as she left. She turned around and looked at Serena. Serena was astonished at what had just transpired. She looked around in shame for what she had done. She'd done the unthinkable and exposed Blair's private life on gossip girl and to the public because of her jealousy. She had crossed the line. She looked at Blair and saw nothing but pure hatred in her eyes.

"Blair I'm sorry, I just….." Serena was cut off

"You just what Serena? Hmmmm….. tell me what you were thinking! This is why we can't be friends! This is why I want nothing to do with you. You take EVERYTHING away from me!" Blair was screaming. Serena had never seen Blair like this before.

"I was just jealous and angry, I drank to much and I…"

"I don't give a shit about your excuses Serena, I've heard them all. Let me guess, you were jealous because I was paying more attention to Vanessa than I was paying to you! Was your scheme to make me jealous of you and Poppy's relationship backfiring? Your such an egotistical Bitch. Your no better than any of the rest of these socialite's. The spotlight has to always be on you and if you don't get your way, then the rest of us are made to suffer. You make me sick Serena." Blair picked up her purse and started to walk out the club.

Serena sat there ashamed of herself. Blair was right and she knew it. The other girls were still astonished about what they heard. Serena excused herself to the bathroom. Poppy followed.

"So you slept with Blair"

"Yeah"

"That would explain why you were so jealous" Serena kept quiet. She didn't want to say anything else the rest of the night.

"You still wanna party?" Serena was still thoroughly drunk and after the events that just occurred she decided that it would be best to drown her sorrows out in the music of the club.

"Yeah let's go" Serena said

Serena and Poppy walked down stairs to the dance floor. Hazel, Penelope, and Isabelle saw them leave and looked at each other with knowing eyes.

Tomorrow Gossip Girl was going to have a SHIT LOAD of new posts.


	17. Chapter 17

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 17

Dan Humphrey believes that he is an ordinary teenager. He goes to school everyday. He has a wonderful family, parents who are divorced, a great best friend, and an awesome sister. He eats his breakfast every morning and he eats his dinner at home every night. Dan knows for a fact that he is an ordinary teenager. But he hasn't seemed to have had any type of ordinary relationships.

His first love before the issues at Constance, Vanessa, left the day he told her that he loved her. It seemed as if she didn't have the same feelings for him. She returns a year later and tells him that she loves him but his feelings have shifted. Serena Vander Woodson, the girl that he'd been dreaming about his entire high school career shows him interest. They meet and they seem to like each other. Then the dream girl that is Serena Vander Woodson goes down the drain when he finds out she slept with her best friend's boyfriend. He can't believe that the girl of his dreams would do something like that and believes that the painted image that he has of her is forever tarnished. It isn't until Serena defends her little brother in front of more than half the Ivy League colleges he wishes to go to, destroying her reputation that he sees that this girl, his dream girl, is not a fake but the one he wants. They end up together and he falls in love. It's the first girl he makes love to and the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with. It all comes crashing down when she tells him at the end of the school year that she cheated. He's heartbroken and confused and he meets a new girl named Sarah that he finds he is easy to talk to. He likes her, not as much as he loves Serena, but he still likes her. It all comes crashing down when he finds out that Sarah is really Georgina Sparks and she was blackmailing Serena with a video tape. Georgina is finally gone and Serena is left hoping to fix there relationship. They break up.

Dan realizes now that there break up was not completely Serena's fault. Serena was scared to tell him her secrets and he finds that their must be some reason for that. He asks his sister Jenny and she won't answer. He asks his father, but he says that "you never know with women". He looks in the mirror and comes to the fact that he is judgmental. He doesn't mean to be, but he is. Everyone has there flaws. But his cost him the girl he loves.

Him and Serena get back together in the beginning of senior year and he is the happiest he's been in months. They make love on the beach in the Hamptons and life seems perfect again. That is until his and Serena's issues are discussed and they break up for the second time. They try to be friends but he does the dumbest thing he's thought of in a while. Amanda, a new girl at school, goes on a date with him. It's the new talk of the school and although he feels Serena may have started the issue, it is no reason to publicly humiliate Serena by bringing the girl to a popular UES club in Manhattan. Serena is beyond angry and they try to salvage what is left of there friendship by doing a date together, ALL THREE OF THEM.

"That has to be the dumbest idea I've ever agreed to." He says to himself.

He proves himself right. The night is a disaster. The girls from school throw goo in Amanda's hair and it falls out in front of everyone. He blames Serena and she becomes the new Queen Bitch at school. It isn't until later that he finds that Serena had nothing to do with it. That she never had anything to do with him dating Amanda. That Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel constructed these plans on there own. It's too late. He and Amanda never worked out and he is stuck as the social outcast at Julliard.

He can't turn to his best friend because she has found someone new. No, it isn't Nate Archibald but, its Blair Waldorf. The girl he's hated since the beginning of time and the one he wishes he could blame for his dilemma at school. From what Vanessa says, it seems as if Blair has changed as well and is more human than before.

"Sounds hard to believe" he thinks. But the way Vanessa smiles when she mentions Blair and the way she blushes seems to make him think otherwise. He's jealous of Vanessa. Not because she has Blair but because she has someone special in her life. He's alone, with no one to talk to and he can't understand how he got to this place.

His phone rings. It's Saturday afternoon and he's just getting out of bed. He picks it up and it's Vanessa. She's crying and he wants to know what's wrong. Vanessa tells him and he can't believe what he hears. Blair and Serena slept together and Vanessa is heartbroken. He talks to her, sooths her, and tells her some of his experiences. She calms down and thanks him and tells him that she'll be over later to talk some more.

He hangs up the phone and looks in the mirror. A tear is going down his face. For the past two months all he thought about was Serena. But now he knows that Serena has barely thought about him. She's moved on. He has more reason's to hate Blair Waldorf now. She's taken his dream girl and his best friend all at once.

**Hello Upper East Siders Gossip Girl here. Did everyone have a great time yesterday? I know that I did. The Church was the hottest place to be last night. No, I don't mean the Roman-Catholic Cathedral on 71****st**** street, I mean the new club that opened last night. It seems that everyone was there, from rich billionaires, to the hottest celebrities, to our very own Constance and Julliard students. But, it wasn't the drinks at the bar, the music, or the people that were the best parts of last night. It was the drama. My sources tell me that Blair Waldorf, our new playgirl, has been up to no good. It seems that boys aren't the only thing she craves; it seems to be girls' to. Vanessa Abrams, Blair's new best friend, wasn't only one of B's hot new friends but she seemed to be her lover too. That's right ladies and gentlemen; Blair Waldorf and Vanessa Abrams had sex. I know this may be hard to believe but it's true. Last night, V and B seemed cozier than any regular PLATONIC friends should be. But this isn't the main reason, why I'm talking to you all. It seems that Vanessa Abrams isn't the only one Blair's been sleeping with. Want to know who? Well I'll tell you all. It's Serena Vander Woodson. Yes, I said it correct, Serena Vander Woodson. The two former best friends have found a new relationship to try. You'd think. But no, apparently Blair slept with Serena and threw her to the curb. I'm guessing that you all are surprised, not as surprised as I was. Blair was paying more attention to Vanessa last night and Serena was jealous. Blair and Serena got into a huge argument and Serena told everyone that she and Blair slept together. Drama doesn't seem to cover the word when you describe B and S together. Anyone want to know what happens next? I sure do. B, the heartbreaker, seems to be surprising us all! **

**You Know Love Me,**

**XoXo Gossip Girl**

It was three in the afternoon and Serena Vander Woodson was just getting out of bed. She came in this morning from the club at five o'clock. She had a major headache and went to her medicine cabinet looking for some Aspirin. She wasn't able to find any and went back to the comfort of her bed. Her phone started to buzz and she recognized it was gossip girl. She groaned knowing that whatever Gossip Girl had to say would be about her and Blair. She opened the text message and read. She was right; all of her, Blair, and Vanessa's private information were on gossip girl. She didn't know what to do. She thought about the night before.

She'd been jealous from the moment she saw Vanessa's arm linked with Blair's at the bar. She was angry, and hurt, and aggravated to say the least.

"How could Blair do something like that to me?" She said to herself.

Serena knew that she didn't have any hold on Blair. In fact she believed that she no longer had a friendly relationship with her. Let alone a romantic one. But, she still thought that they shared SOMETHING! They slept together and that had to mean something. Apparently it didn't mean anything to Blair. The moment she fell asleep, Blair went on a date with Vanessa and the next day she told Serena that it was a mistake. Serena's eye's started to tear up and she laid her head back on her pillow. She knew that last night wasn't the way to go. If Blair was angry at her for stealing her crown, she must have been furious with her now.

It was at that moment that Eric Vander Woodson strolled into Serena's bedroom. He had a serious look on his face and Serena knew that she was in trouble. Eric sat next to Serena on the bed and pushed a stray piece of hair out of Serena's eye. He looked her over, for what seemed like forever and then he began to speak.

"I read gossip girl this morning!" Serena could see that he was disappointed in her.

"Yeah" she said

"I told you yesterday, that whatever plan you had for Blair wouldn't help your situation. But would make it worse. I can't believe that you did that Serena. I know that you have been going through a hard time with your break up with Dan but, what you did was inexcusable. You publicly told Blair and Vanessa's business." Eric looked at Serena with his most serious look. Serena was more than ashamed of herself.

"Eric you don't understand…." She was cut off.

"I understand Serena, You and Blair slept together. I read that in the message to. I also know that Blair and Vanessa may have been headed towards a relationship had it not been for what you did last night." He looked at Serena cautiously.

"She slept with me and while I was sleeping she left and went on her date with Vanessa. I saw them Eric. On the way back to the penthouse. I was so hurt when I woke up alone, but when I saw she left to go with Vanessa, I felt heartbroken. Who does that? I know I've done a lot of things to Blair but, that really hurt me." Eric looked at Serena and saw that she was about to cry. He didn't know what to do. Apparently Serena developed feelings for Blair and Blair wanted nothing to do with her.

"You have feelings for Blair. I understand Serena, but if you wanted to get her back, last night wasn't the way to go. Blair needs time Serena. Vanessa was the first person that she was able to talk to, to be around, to have some sort of relationship outside of her problems with you and everyone else in the Upper East Side. She was developing something with Vanessa and you pulled that away from her. This is bigger than you taking her crown Serena! You took away someone she cares about. What she may have done was wrong but what you did was worse. If you want her, you're going to have to stop playing games. I don't know if that will make a difference but, you can at least try." Serena nodded her head in understanding. Eric gave Serena one last look. On his way out of her room he had a look of determination.

"This has gone on long enough. I'm going to make sure that I speak to Blair." He said to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 18

It's Monday morning and Blair Waldorf is sitting in her bed recounting the events that occurred on Friday night. She'd called Vanessa the entire weekend and all of her calls went straight to voicemail. Vanessa didn't want to speak to her.

"I don't blame her" Blair said to herself.

Vanessa was the first person that she was able to be herself with for a long time. There was no one that she thought she would be able to connect with and she knew that she'd screwed up.

"I find someone that makes me happy and I TOTALLY FUCK IT UP!" She berated herself.

The entire weekend she closed herself in her room. It wasn't because she was afraid of what people would say about her, she'd read the message gossip girl sent her on Saturday; it was because she was ashamed of herself. If it was anything that Blair missed it was Vanessa's friendship at the most. The sex was great but the fact that Vanessa was her friend and was REAL with her is what drew Blair to her the most.

"Everything was perfect on Friday. She came over, we had AWESOME sex, the dress she wore was beautiful, and we were only paying attention to each other."

Until Serena and her big mouth jumped into the equation. Blair was beyond angry at Serena for telling her private life in front of the entire club. She knew that Serena would be jealous, but to be so spiteful that she would do something like this. Blair was infuriated.

"It's not all Serena's fault" she said to herself.

She knew that much was true. The way that she treated Serena was not right and she knew it. She didn't want to admit that Thursday night was more than just sex to her, that Serena wasn't just another body in her bed, that what happened that night meant just as much to her that it did Serena. She didn't want to admit it and she wouldn't admit it because that would mean she had feelings for Serena and THAT COULD NOT HAPPEN. She was torn. She had feelings for two people and one of them hated her guts right now. The other SHE hated because of there history and the issues they still had.

"Isn't this just a big mess?" She said.

Now she knew how Nate felt. She pulled herself out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 in the morning and if she didn't get out of bed now, she would be late for school. Her cell phone began to vibrate; she hoped that it was Vanessa. She grimaced when she saw that it was Gossip Girl.

"Isn't this just great" She flipped open her phone and read the message.

**Gossip Girl here, has anybody seen Blair Waldorf? After the events on Friday our lovely B disappeared and hasn't been spotted for the past two days. Is the playgirl embarrassed of her actions this past week? I certainly don't think so. If anything she should be proud. She puts our notorious playboys to rest by bedding the hottest girl on the Upper East and from the looks of it, Brooklyn as well. I wonder if B surpasses C's skills in the bedroom. If you all remember correctly, it was Chuck Bass who showed Blair the ropes after all. But now that B no longer has S and V to play around with, who will she bestow her charming skills on next? B if you're out there, please come out to play! The playground seems so bored without you and there are other little boys and girls that would love your charming skills. Waiting for B to come out of hiding!**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**XoXo Gossip Girl**

Blair read the message and then flipped her phone shut. She was not in the mood for Gossip Girl's messages this morning. Went back and set on the bed. She was certainly not in the mood for school either. She called for Dorota.

"Dorota, call headmistress Qweller and tell her that I will not be in school for a few days. Tell her that….. Tell her something so that I may be excused from classes… I don't care what it is!"

"Yes Ms. Blair"

"Oh and Dorota…. Have my driver pick up all of my assignments." There was no need for her to miss her school work. Just because she didn't want to go to class didn't mean she had to fall behind in school.

"Yes Ms. Blair" the mad turned around and closed the door.

Blair looked at her phone again and typed a number that she remembered all too well. She paused for a moment before she pressed TALK. The phone rang three times before the mysterious person answered the phone.

"Hello Waldorf"

"Hello Bass, care to have some fun today?"

"I'm always open for some fun."

……….. At School………

Serena walked up the steps of Constance Billiard wondering how her day was going to play out. It was 9:30 in the morning and the sun was shining high. Any other day Serena would have thought this was going to be a splendid morning, but after this past weekend, she thought the likelihood of that happening today would be zero. She spotted the girls sitting on the steps. She walked over to them and sat down. There was an awkward silence before Penelope spoke.

"So… You and Blair!" Penelope said

"Look you all, I personally don't feel like talking about what went on between me and Blair. I'd rather talk about something else."

"I was just going to say that it's cool with us if you like Blair. I mean you two have always been REALLY close and the three of us have been thinking that there has been something going on between the two of you for years now." Penelope said.

"I mean the way you both look at each other, or how many times you get into fights and then make up, and you guys are so touchy feely, I would have thought you guys were in a relationship." Isabelle said.

"The whole school thinks that you guys have been together anyways, it's just that we're all surprised because YOU PRACTICALLY TOLD EVERYONE THAT YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER on Friday." Hazel said.

Serena's mouth dropped. She looked at all three of the girls' in the eye and found that they all seemed to be telling the truth. She thought that everyone would shun her or state that her relationship or whatever it was that she and Blair had was disgusting. She didn't expect this. They all seemed to think of this as ordinary news.

"Were Blair and I that blind to not see what was right in front of us? I guess we were since the entire school new it before we did." She thought to herself.

"Thanks guys… I think."

"So, are you and Blair finally together now?" Isabelle asked. They all looked at Serena with anticipation. Serena felt sad again. She was going to have to tell the girls the truth.

"Actually, Blair and I haven't really been on good terms for a while. After the fashion show, she and I exchanged a few choice words and Blair hasn't seemed to want to have anything to do with me. On top of that, I'm queen now and that pissed her off more. I'm not sure we'll ever be able to get back to the way we used to be."

"But you two slept together. That's what you said on Friday" Hazel said.

"Well Blair thinks that it was a mistake." Serena said this with sad eyes. The other three girls seemed to sympathize with her.

"Well Blair is a fool. You're the hottest girl in New York and a lot hotter than that Vanessa chick she brought on Friday." Penelope said

"Right and where did that other girl comes from, Brooklyn, ewwww!" Hazel said.

"Really Blair could do so much better." Isabelle said.

Serena was surprised beyond belief. She couldn't believe that the three of them were REALLY okay with her situation with Blair and on top of that, they thought that she was the better choice for Blair instead of Vanessa.

"Thanks guys, but I think Blair is still pissed at me for the fashion show and what I did on Friday didn't help at all."

" Oh, well let us know if you have a plan to try and win her back, we'd do anything to not have to sit with that Brooklynite anymore" Hazel said. They all started laughing.

Serena had a smile on her face. Who knew these girls on the steps could be nice? They all walked into the building. Serena stood outside the double doors hoping that Blair would pull up before classes started. She was disappointed to find that Blair didn't show up. She ran to class before the bell rang.

… Waldorf Penthouse…

Blair was finishing the final touches of her hair when Chuck stepped to her open door. He had on a black suit and a bow tie, his hair was combed back, and he had a smirk on his face. Blair stared at him and started to smile, it was good to have someone around that she could stand. She looked him over and noticed that there seemed to be something different about him. Serena told her that Chuck had been binging and drinking because of what she said. She felt a sort of guilt because although Chuck had been horrible to her in the past, she was supposed to be above the schemes. Chuck seemed nervous to step in her room and that was when she noticed that Chuck was slightly scared of her.

"I hurt him really bad" she thought to herself. The smile she had on her face instantly dropped. She looked at Chuck again. Then she had an idea. "If we're going to be friends again we're going to have to kiss and let bygones be bygones." She told Chuck to come inside.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this invitation?" Chuck said.

"I wanted to see what you've been up to and I wanted to have a little fun today."

"Really!"

"Yes, really!"

Chuck stared at Blair. She looked different with her shorter hair, her leather jacket, and her jeans. She had an inquisitive look on her face and her legs were crossed. She had a pair of Prada heels and Chuck thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Damn she looks hot" he thought to himself.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking burlesque dancers, a bar, and cute bartenders" she winked at Chuck. They both new what place she was talking about.

"You want to go to Victrola?" Chuck said in disbelief.

"I want to go where there are good looking people…. At the moment, that happens to be Victrola!"

"You surprise me Waldorf!"

"I thought by now you would understand. I'm full of surprises Chuck!"

"I see that now, well let's go. I have a limo waiting outside."

"Just one more thing Chuck! I think that we've been overdue for a talk." Chuck turned around.

"About what?"

"About what happened a week ago? Serena explained to me that you were drinking yourself to death."

"It's no problem of yours" He said with slight annoyance.

"Well Chuck I wanted to apologize. You may be the sleaze of the Upper East Side, but some of the things that I said to you were definitely wrong. I want us to start a brand new relationship. Everything up until now is in the past. We were great friends once. I think we should try it once more." She gave Chuck a charming smile and watched as Chuck's eyebrows shot up.

"That sounds good Blair. I think that I like that. You ready to go FRIEND?"

"I sure am."

They left Blair's room, went down the stairs, and stepped into the elevator. The tension that they felt between each other seemed to dissipitate. Blair noticed that Chuck seemed to be less nervous around her and gave him a smile. Chuck gave Blair a smirk and walked her to a limo. He opened the door for her and watched her slide in. He may have given the persona that he was okay with being friends with Blair but deep down, he knew that he was still in love with her.

"Friendship will be a good start" he said to himself as he slid in the window. "Besides, before you can be in a relationship, you must have a strong friendship he thought." He thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 19

Serena was walking in to her limo. It was almost four o'clock and school was out. She was surprised to find that no one sent her any scathing or disgusting looks in school. Apparently the gossip girl blast didn't surprise anyone and she felt a tinge of joy.

"Everyone thinks that Blair and I should be together." She said to herself. She had a small smile on her lips that instantly dropped when she remembered her situation with Blair.

"Damn it, I have got to find a way to fix things with Blair." She said in the limo. She told her driver to go straight to the Waldorf residence. She had to think of a plan and quick. She was sure that Blair may not want to talk with her so, she had to say something off the bat to take away some of the tension between them.

"I'll apologize first, then I'll tell her my feelings, I'll let it be her choice if she wants to at least try something between us, as a friend and something else, I won't put pressure on her and I won't say anything negative about Vanessa." Serena thought that she had a pretty good plan. She stepped out of her limo and walked into the Waldorf residence. She pushed the button on the elevator and waited until she got on Blair's floor. To say that Serena was nervous was an understatement. When the elevator opened she was greeted by Dorota.

"Hi Dorota, I was just going up stair to speak with Blair." She started to walk when Dorota stopped her.

"Ms. Blair is not in, she left thirty minutes ago."

"Do you have any idea where she went; I really want to talk to her?"

"Ms. Blair left and said she was going out to have some fun…. She left with an old friend of hers."

"What friend?" Serena was hoping that it wasn't Vanessa.

"I don't think that it is my place to say."

"I really need to know Dorota." Dorota saw the desperation in Serena's eyes.

"She left with Mr. Chuck."

Serena stood there astonished. For all she knew, Chuck was still in his depression, she hadn't seen him out of his penthouse in weeks. She pulled out her phone and started texting Chuck.

_Where are you?_

_-S_

She waited a few minutes and felt her phone buzz.

_I'm out… Somewhere that is none of your business._

_-C_

Serena was aggravated. It seemed not only did she have to worry about Vanessa, but she had to worry about Chuck as well.

"This is just great." She said to herself.

She told Dorota thank you and then walked into the elevator. She was about to step out when she bumped into someone. To her surprise, it was Dan.

"Excuse me"

"Excuse me… I'm sorry... I..."

They both stood looking at each other. The tension was great between them and with good reason.

"Hey Dan, how have you been?"

"I've been good Serena, I could be better." He said with a note of disdain. This girl, the girl he was still in love with, his ex-girlfriend, was the reason that he was destroyed socially at school, why his best friend had been crying for the past three days, and why this "New Blair" was even around. He wanted get on the elevator without doing anymore talking with Serena.

Serena was surprised at how brief Dan was being. She turned to walk away when it totally dawned on her that Dan was in Blair Waldorf's building.

"What are you doing here Dan?" she said and stopped the elevator.

"I'm going to speak to Blair."

"She isn't here but that doesn't explain why you would have anything to say to Blair."

"Well it so happens that a certain best friend of mine had a growing relationship with Blair." He eyed the sorrow that momentarily took Serena's facial expressions. "She's been crying her eyes out for the past three days because she has feelings for Blair and because of what YOU DID ON FRIDAY! I wanted to talk Blair into fixing this situation. I know she's been calling Vanessa non-stop for the past couple of days but Vanessa won't answer the phone when she calls." Dan was getting aggravated talking with Serena.

Serena was shocked at what she'd just heard. She was ashamed of herself for what she had done on Friday and was jealous that Blair had called Vanessa numerous times these past few weekends and hadn't called her once.

"Oh... Well like I said, she isn't up there." Serena said this and tried to walk away as soon as possible. Dan spotted what she was trying to do and blocked her. He gave Serena a cold stare and looked her right in the eye.

"Vanessa told me what you said about her Serena. I may still be in love with you or loved you once but what you said still pisses me off. Just because we're from Brooklyn doesn't make you better than us. I would have expected that from anyone else at school, but not from you." He turned around and walked away.

Serena watched him leave and felt sick with herself. She walked out the door and into the limo.

Across town Blair and Chuck were enjoying the lovely red head's that they had hovering over them. They were both drunk and Blair seemed to be in the best mood she'd had in days. The girl she was talking to was named Rachel, or Jennifer, or Sue, or whatever. It didn't seem to matter to Blair. She had one thought on her mind and that was to get laid. The girl had been eying her the moment that she stepped into Victrola and she was feeling more than a little horny at the moment. It was ten o'clock at night. Chuck and Blair had been in Victrola for more than five hours. She pulled Chuck away from his red head and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to call my driver and tell him I'm ready to go… Rachel said she's ready to leave."

"My, my Waldorf! You've changed!"

"And you haven't! Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time."

Blair pulled Rachel's hand and brought her to the limo. As soon as they were inside they started kissing. The girl's bra and panties were practically off in less than thirty seconds. It was late when they arrived at Blair's penthouse, they both creeped into Blair bedroom and from that moment on there were no words. They were already on the bed and minutes later the only thing that could be heard was moans.

Blair couldn't help but think. "Today was better than I thought it would be."

……..The end of the week…..

It's Friday and Blair hadn't been in school the entire week. She'd been out with Chuck and they seemed inseparable these past few days. Blair had brought a girl home almost every night and was seemingly taking and riding with the name that gossip girl gave her, "the playgirl". She'd thought that she should at least show up for school one day out of this week so here she was, sitting in her limo about to step in front of Constance. Chuck was also making his first appearance today and they had been texting each other about the paranoia that would come with there sudden show at school today. Blair stepped out of her limo and the first thing she saw was Serena and the girls. They all noticed her as soon as she came out of the limo. She walked up to them and said hello.

"Hello ladies"

"Hi Blair" Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel said at once. They all seemed nervous; they had no idea what was going to happen now that Blair was back.

"Hi B" Serena said. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Blair all week. Every time she came to the other girl's penthouse, she was never there. "How have you been?"

"I've been good Serena!" She answered Serena and then smiled at the rest of the girls. "So what have I missed?"

"Nothing really! Just regular boring school." Penelope said.

"Just as I thought." Blair stated. "Well I'm going to go ahead to class; I'll see you all at lunch." Blair walked inside of the school and never looked back. The rest of the girls were surprised that there was no argument between her and Serena. Everyone stared at Serena and noticed she was still looking at where Blair once stood. They gave each other knowing smiles; Serena still had feelings for Blair.

In class, Serena kept eying Blair and Blair kept ignoring her. It was only second period and Serena was frustrated because Blair wouldn't even look at her. When she saw Blair raise her hand and ask to go to the bathroom, she made sure she raised hers and followed as soon as Blair left. She walked in the girls' restroom and found Blair standing in front of a stall waiting for her.

"I would like to know why you are following me Serena!" Blair said with a cold smirk.

"I need to talk to you and you keep ignoring me."

"For good reason don't you think."

"I know I messed up Blair but, you hurt me when you just slept with me and wouldn't acknowledge me, pay attention to me, or even answer my phone calls."

"Is that the biggest excuse that you could come up with when you blatantly told my business in front of the Upper East Side? Because frankly Serena, it's pathetic. You need to remember that you lost my respect, me acknowledging you, me paying attention to you, or even answering your phone calls when you betrayed me and hurt me. You knew I had something with Vanessa and you used the stupid excuse of us accidently FUCKING one time to get back at me and to pull me away from Vanessa. You may have been drunk, but you knew what you were doing!" She eyed Serena over and watched as the girl bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Blair… I'm sorry for everything I have done that has hurt you." Blair was more than surprised. This entire time Serena never apologized to her. She looked at Serena and saw that there was hope in the girls' eyes. She was still too stunned to speak.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix this Blair…. I am. Do you want your crown back? You want to find a way to hurt me the same way I've hurt you? I'll do whatever it takes to fix us Blair. Blair let her façade fall and that was the first real emotion Serena had seen on her face in weeks. She walked closer to Blair and placed her hands on the other girls' waste. She placed her lips next to Blair's ear."I have feelings for you Blair. That night meant so much to me. I know we have a lot of work to do before we can fix our friend ship again but, I just wanted to let you know." She gave Blair another hopeful glance and then placed her lips over the other girl's. It was a chaste kiss and they both started wanting more. Serena pulled Blair into her body and Blair place her hands on Serena's chest. The kiss became more passionate and Blair's hands found themselves in familiar territory within Serena's hair. It was at that moment something snapped inside of Blair, out of all the girls she's had that week she felt nothing compared to what she was feeling with Serena. Her heart was racing and her stomach was doing flips, the only other person she felt this with was Vanessa. She broke the kiss and pushed Serena away. Serena seemed hurt and her eyes were pleading with Blair. They looked at each other with for what seemed like years, Serena with yearning and Blair with realization.

"I need you to leave Serena."

"Blair I…"

"Just leave"

Serena turned and walked out the door. Blair stood there thinking about what just happened.


	20. Chapter 20

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 20

Blair walked from the bathroom and back to class. She sat in the front of the classroom far away from Serena. She didn't want to turn around because she was sure that she would be met with sorrowful eyes that would be pleading with her. She went into her bag to pull out her French note book and accidently glanced to the back of the room. She and Serena's eyes engaged themselves into a slight trance. It was only for moments but Blair swore that she felt a lifetime go by between them. She turned her head forward and tried to pay attention to the lesson. She was frustrated with herself for even turning around. Serena's looked at her with a hurt gaze. She didn't know what to do. She was still reeling off of the revelation that she had in the bathroom. Her mind was every where but on the lesson in class. Her mind kept going through all of the relationships that she had. She was sure that the wanting that she was feeling for Serena was not a feeling that she had ever had with anyone else. She chasticized herself for thinking about her and Serena's time together. The sex was great but the intimacy she felt was on a different playing field than everyone else. Then she thought about Vanessa. She still had feelings for the other girl. Ones that were still strong.

The bell rang and Blair almost sprinted out of the classroom and into her limo which was waiting outside. She ordered for her driver to take her home. She needed to find a way to calm her nerves. She needed a drink.

Serena saw how fast Blair ran out of the building. She decided to follow her but the brunette had already made a quick exit before the blond was able to make it to the pavement outside. Serena remembered the way Blair looked at her in the bathroom. She hadn't seen that much emotion on the other girls' face in a long time. The kiss they shared earlier flashed in her mind and the night they shared in bed flashed afterward. She was tired of chasing after Blair. She needed to find out what was going between the two of them. She had to know if Blair had feelings for her or not, if there friendship was salvageable, or if they still had anything at all. She made a choice; she wasn't going to let Blair blow her off this time. She was going to talk to Blair.

"I've got to see her" she said to herself with a note of determination.

She called her driver and was on her way to the Waldorf penthouse in less than five minutes. Serena was nervous, scared, aggravated, hurt, all of the emotions that person could feel all at once. She didn't know how this meeting with Blair was going to end up. She was worried that Blair would finally put a cease to there relationship all together. Whether it was a friendly one or a romantic one. But, she knew that she still had to try. She'd hurt the brunette more than Nate or Chuck had ever done and she was going to put herself on the line to prove to Blair that she was worth it.

"I just hope that Blair listens." She thought.

She had to know if Blair felt anything for her. Serena hadn't felt anything remotely toward anyone with this magnitude of emotions. Not even Dan compared to what Serena was feeling for Blair. As her driver pulled up in front of Blair's home, Serena knew that whatever happened would either put them together or destroy them completely.

"I pray that we're brought together" she said to herself as she closed the car door and walked into the building.

Blair had gotten home fifteen minutes earlier. She was sitting in her room with a glass of scotch. This was her third glass. She looked at the clock and was surprised that only a few minutes had passed. She chuckled at herself because if there ever was a time she acted like Chuck Bass, now was it. Chuck was known for loving his Scotch and for drinking large quantities of it in small amounts of time. When Blair got home earlier she ran straight to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. Dorota seemed worried when she recognized what Blair had just taken from the cabinet. Blair gave Dorota a smile and rushed to her room.

Blair brought the glass to her lips and drank two large gulps of the dark liquid. She almost dropped her glass from surprise when she realized that their was someone knocking on her door.

"Blair open the door. We need to talk. PLEASE."

"NO Serena, go away!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk. Open the door."

"I said no. For the last time leave."

Blair wondered how Serena passed Dorota on the way upstairs. She made a note to talk to the maid later. Serena was standing at her door and Blair could already feel the heat go through her body. She felt her entire being start to tingle and she knew that if Serena saw her right now, she would be able to see the effect she had on her. She couldn't and she wouldn't let Serena see her like this. She drank the rest of her glass and began to poor herself another one.

Serena was still standing outside of Blair's door. She knew she couldn't leave until they talked and would stay here all night if that's what it took for Blair to speak to her. She grasped the door knob and was surprised to see that it was locked. If she opened and walked into Blair's room, she knew that the other girl would be pissed.

"What else is new." She said to herself. She opened the door and walked in.

She found Blair drinking a glass of scotch. The bottle was still sitting on her desk and was half empty. Blair looked at Serena and she seemed beyond pissed.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I told you to leave. GET OUT."

"NO, not until you speak to me."

"I just spoke to you, now leave."

"Why are you being like this? You can at least let me speak. I know I've done a lot of things, but you can at least give me that."

"I don't have to give you anything."

"Right, well that seems to be your explanation for everything. Just like when you left me that night. I told you, I have feelings for you Blair and you won't even give me a chance."

"You don't deserve a chance. I keep giving you chances and you keep throwing them away." Both girls stopped and looked at each other. Neither spoke for a moment.

"I'm sorry Blair."

"Whatever"

"I'm not lying to you Blair that night meant so much to me."

Blair felt a clench at her heart from Serena's words. All of her anger at the blond dissipitated at that moment. She walked to her desk placed the glass on the table and turned around so that her back was facing Serena.

"Well it didn't mean anything to me. You can go now." This time Blair's words had no anger or venom attached to them. Serena heard the difference and walked forward behind Blair. She wanted to touch the other girl but she stopped herself.

"Turn around and tell me that. Tell me that you don't have feelings for me and that the night we spent together was nothing but sex."

"Fine, I don't have feelings for you and we only had sex."

"Turn around and tell me Blair." Serena needed to see the girl's face.

Blair knew that if she let Serena see her eyes then she would know that she was lying. She turned around but made sure that her eyes were looking else where.

"I don't have feelings for you."

"Look at me Blair. Please." Serena said this with a note of desperation in her voice and Blair couldn't deny her anymore than she could deny herself the need to breathe. She looked at Serena.

"I…..I….I don't have feelings for you." Serena didn't pay attention to Blair's face but she paid attention to the girls' eyes. She looked in them and found emotion. Blair was always able to wield her face and her body to do her will but the girls' eyes told the truth.

"Why are you lying Blair?" Serena saw it. She saw how Blair had feelings for her too. Her heart clenched.

"She wants me as much as I want her. Why is she lying to me? I want to be with her." she thought to herself.

"I'm not Serena."

"I see it in your eyes Blair." Blair turned and sat on the bed. She poured herself another glass and then began to sip. Serena kept looking at Blair. She finally snapped. She yanked the glass out of Blair's hand and placed it on the night stand.

"Damn it Blair, just tell me the truth."

"I am Serena." Blair stood at that moment. She was more than a little aggravated that Serena had taken away her drink.

"Your not."

"Yes I am ……." Blair's words were cut by the feeling of Serena's lips on hers. Serena grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into hers. Blair tried to fight back. She placed her hands on Serena's chest and attempted to push the girl away. She tried but Serena was unrelenting. Blair wouldn't stop trying though and Serena pushed Blair into a wall and her entire body shielded Blair's. Finally Blair stopped trying to get away and found her hands on Serena's neck. She felt Serena pelvis press into hers and felt a jolt go straight to her groin. Her mind and body couldn't deny Serena. Serena was now kissing her neck and was traveling to her cleavage. Blair couldn't do anything but gasp at the feeling. She felt Serena unbuttoning her shirt and that was when Blair gained the extra strength she needed to push the other girl away from her.

"Get off of me." They both stood and looked at each other. They both had want in there eyes and Blair couldn't help but notice how beautiful Serena looked. Serena seemed like she almost had tears in her eyes.

"What is it that you want Blair?" Serena turned around and headed for the door. Blair turned around and sat on the bed. She was surprised when she heard the door lock instead of open like she anticipated. She turned around and saw that Serena had locked the door and placed the key on her table. She walked toward Blair and looked at her. Blair didn't speak.

"I want you Blair! Whatever it takes, I want you. So how do we even the score huh? What do I need to do to get you back? I swear I'll do whatever you want."

Blair was still too shocked to speak.

"What is it?" Serena had tears streaming down her face. She was desperate now. "Do you want me to hurt the same way I hurt you? Do you want to use me again?" Serena started taking off her clothes. Blair watched as Serena took off her skirt and then her shirt. She stood with nothing more than a bra and panties. "Do you want me the same way I want you Blair?" Blair noticed that Serena said this with a tone of hurt in her voice. She was scared that Blair didn't want her. Little did she know. Blair stood and looked at Serena and felt heart broken.

"What have I been doing?" Blair thought to herself. Serena was still crying and looking at Blair. Blair walked to Serena and placed her hands on the other girls' hips. She stepped to the blond and placed a kiss on her lips. She was scared to tell Serena her feelings but now, she wasn't. She kissed Serena again and then stepped back. Blair took off her shirt and her skirt. She looked at Serena the entire time she undressed herself. Serena came to her and pressed her four head against Blair's, she pressed her hands on the sides of Blair's face and then gave her a long lingering kiss. Blair pulled Serena closer to her and grabbed the other girl's waste. The kiss got more passionate but unlike before there was a stronger amount of emotions between them. They wanted each other. Blair started to gently kiss Serena's shoulders and Serena started kissing her neck. They were in there own haze and nothing would stop them from being with one another. Serena coaxed Blair unto a table and Blair wrapped her legs around Serena's waste. She unclasped Serena's bra and threw it to the ground. She kissed Serena's chest and then began to suck on the other girl's nipple. Serena couldn't help the gasp that left her lips and the way her body arched into Blair's. Blair began to suck on the other one and would go back and fourth between the two. Both women had been with others before but, this felt totally different. They clawed each others underwear off until they were both completely naked. They felt a jolt when there bodies met. Serena picked Blair up and carried her to the bed. Blair's arms and legs were wrapped around Serena clinging to the other girl. There lips never left each others.

Serena deposited Blair on the bed softly and placed herself on top of her. Blair placed her hands at Serena's waste and Serena placed her hands on Blair's face. They stared at each other. They both knew that this night would mean something to both of them. When Serena positioned herself between Blair legs and began to press herself into the other girl, she knew that this was the only other person she wanted in her bed, the only other person she wanted to touch her, to make love to her. So when there passion began to grow to new heights they both couldn't stop looking at each others eyes. As Serena thrust into Blair and she felt her orgasm begin to build and she saw Blair gasp at the feeling she knew this is where she belonged. She rocked forward and Blair matched. Blair grasped her waste harder and Serena new they were both close. When they peaked together they both felt they were becoming one. They made love many times that night. When they finished and they held each other. Serena was afraid to go to sleep because she thought Blair may not be there when she woke up.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Serena looked down at Blair's face. She desperately needed for her to stay. Blair looked at Serena and saw that she was crying. She instantly became worried and wiped the tears from Serena's eyes.

"I'm okay. Just answer me. Will you be here?" Serena was crying because she felt this was the greatest moment in her life. She felt beautiful.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blair said. She looked into Serena's eyes. "I couldn't leave you, not after tonight." The window was open and both saw the other from the light of the moon. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Serena woke to find herself snuggled into Blair's body. The other girl was still sleep and Serena thought that she looked adorable. She examined Blair's face.

"She looks so angelic when she's sleeping." She said to herself.

It was then she heard her phone buzz. She looked and saw that her brother was calling. She smiled.

"Hey Eric" Serena couldn't stop smiling. She felt Blair grab her waist and snuggle herself a little more into her body.

"Wow someone sounds happy this morning. Did something happen last night that I need to be made aware of? You didn't come home last night." Serena felt herself blush.

"Well something did happen…. But I'm not telling you." Eric heard Serena giggle on the phone.

"Where are you Serena?"

"I'm at a friend's house."

"And who is this friend?" Serena didn't know if she should tell her brother that she spent the night with Blair. But she was too happy and she needed to tell someone.

"It was Blair." Serena could hear Eric's shocked expression.

"W…..W… Wow…Wow, So you and Blair huh?" Serena knew what Eric was implying.

"Yes… Me and Blair! I spent the night." She heard Eric gasp.

"That's great. Well it is twelve in the afternoon, so you guys may want to wake like the rest of civilization already has." Serena felt Blair stir.

"We'll do that. See you later Bro."

"Bye" Serena hung up the phone.

Serena looked down and saw that Blair was squinting at the sunlight coming through the window. The other girl curled her head in the crook of Serena's neck to get away from the bright light. Serena thought she was in heaven. She looked down and saw that Blair was staring at her.

"Good Morning." Serena said

"Good Morning, so that was Eric?"

"Yeah he just wanted to know where I was."

"Oh… Okay…." Blair began to remove herself from Serena's naked body under the covers much to Serena's disliking.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Serena decided that they needed to talk about what relationship they were in. She thought it would be best discussed over food. Blair looked at the clock at the mention of lunch and noticed that it was twelve o'clock.

"Actually I'm supposed to be meeting Chuck later." Serena's smile turned into a frown. Blair pulled herself out of bed and put her robe on. Serena watched as Blair sat on the edge of the bed checking her messages.

"So do you want to get together later? We need to talk."

"Ummm….Sure." Blair started texting someone and Serena started to get annoyed. She brought herself closer to Blair and wrapped her arms and legs around the girl. She took the phone out of Blair's hand and placed it back on the table. Blair was about to say something but Serena stopped her with a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Blair's waste and put her head on Serena's shoulders.

"We have to talk." She looked at Blair and gave her another kiss.

"Okay, we'll talk." Blair placed her hands over Serena's. She was nervous.

"I say tonight. Will you meet me at my house? Nobody will be there tonight." Serena didn't understand why Blair was so nervous and wanted to ease the tension.

"Sure no problem." Blair looked at Serena and gave her a small kiss on the nose which made Serena giggle. "I'm just going to go take a shower. We can talk about that after okay!"

"Okay" Serena gave Blair another kiss on the cheek and Blair stood and walked into the bathroom.

Serena lay back on the bed and covered herself with the sheets. She was smiling from ear to ear and was sure that her good mood couldn't be destroyed. She heard Blair's phone vibrate. She didn't know what to do so she picked it up and was about to turn the phone off when she saw that Blair had a new message. Curiosity got the best in her and she opened the message. Serena smile suddenly turned into a frown when she saw who it was.

Hey, I've missed you this past week. I got your messages I was  
just hurt about what happened. I want to see you. We need to talk.

-Vanessa

Serena kept reading the message over and over again. She felt a jolt of anger go through her at the fact that Vanessa decided to text Blair NOW. After she and Blair had shared there perfect night together. Serena turned and looked at the bathroom door. She heard the shower running and knew that Blair didn't hear her phone ring. She looked back at the message and clicked DELETE. She watched as the message was erased and then placed the phone back on the table. She snuggled herself back in bed and waited for the bathroom door to open.

"Blair's mine now. I won't give her up." She said to herself.

She wondered what Blair might do if she ever found out what she did.


	21. Chapter 21

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 21

Blair stepped out of the shower hesitantly. She was thinking about her current situation. She and Serena had both established that they wanted each other, in more ways than one, last night. Blair chuckled as she remembered images of her and Serena the night before. They'd stepped farther than she would have ever thought possible.

And this is what caused Blair to sigh and look at herself in the mirror. She and Serena still had many issues between them and Blair didn't know if she could get over some of the things that the other girl had done. There were also other things like her feelings for Vanessa. Even though she hadn't seen the girl for more than a week she still missed her.

"I wish she'd at least call me."

Blair was torn. She wanted to be with two people, Serena and Vanessa. She didn't know what to do. She tried to fight the feelings that she'd been having for Serena but after yesterday she knew that she couldn't leave the blond alone. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Serena lying on the bed. Serena gave her a perfect smile and Blair couldn't help but give her one back. She sat on the bed. She had nothing more than a towel covering her body.

"Hey, did you enjoy your shower?" Serena asked

"Yeah" Blair saw that Serena was eying her in a particular way.

"So… I think that its time that we talked. Don't you think?"

"Ummm….Sure." Blair wasn't sure where this talk would lead.

"I want to tell you up front that last night was perfect. It meant so much to me." Blair couldn't help but blush at Serena's words. "I don't know what this thing is between us but, I want us to have a relationship." Blair was about to speak but Serena placed her hand on her arm to stop her. "I know that I've been horrible to you and there are things that I've done that I will never be able to forgive my self for. But, I want this Blair. I want this more than I've wanted Dan or any other guy that I've dated." Serena looked at Blair with the most hopeful look in her eyes. She pulled Blair by the waist and sat her in her lap. Serena was still naked under the covers and when she laid Blair on her lap she was able to feel Blair's skin touch hers. They had an intimate moment.

Blair knew that what she was about to say may destroy the entire mood. She turned around and looked at Serena in the eyes. She placed her hand on Serena's cheek and whipped a stray hair off of Serena's face.

"Serena…. I" For some reason Blair was having trouble talking to Serena now. "Last night was great for me to. But I just don't know where that puts the two of us. Before yesterday we didn't even speak to each other for an entire week and before then we weren't even friends. I don't know where that puts us." Serena was about to say something but this time it was Blair who stopped Serena from talking. "I do feel something for you Serena but, I just don't know what I want right now." Blair could see that Serena was getting upset with her words. She knew that Serena may be hurt but she still had to tell Serena the truth. If their was anything she owed Serena it was the truth.

Serena was angry and a little hurt. She knew that Blair made sense but she still felt a tinge of jealousy from Vanessa sending Blair that text message. She looked at Blair and knew that she was trying to find common ground with her. Serena looked deep within and made a decision. "Whatever I have to do to get Blair back, I'll do it." She thought to herself. She pulled Blair to her chest and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She was happy to see that Blair didn't refuse her.

"Like I said before Blair. I want this. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back." Blair was more than surprised by Serena's answer. She expected the other girl to be more than angry with her. "I want to be with you but, I also know that in order for that to have a chance at happening we have to establish our friendship again. You're still my best friend Blair. Poppy, Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel don't compare to you. I know that you don't think of me as yours but I'm willing to at least give our friendship a chance. Once we have that, hopefully we can have more." Serena hoped against hope that Blair would agree to what she was suggesting. She knew that this was the best idea for the both of them. It may not be what she wanted but, it is what they both needed.

"I think that's the best thing Serena." Blair began to remove herself from Serena's arms. Her body was humming from being in such close proximity with Serena's naked body. Serena missed the hold she had on Blair instantly. She watched as the other girl began to get dressed.

"Serena, if we're going to start new. I don't want for their to be lies, deceit, or anything else getting in the way of our new start. I'm trusting you again, I need to know that I can depend on you as my friend and maybe something more down the line." Blair gave Serena a trusting smile.

"I understand, none of those issues that we had before." Serena began to instantly feel guilty about what she'd done earlier. She stepped out of the bed and began to put her clothes on. She looked to the side and caught Blair giving her a good look over. Once the brunette realized she'd been caught her face turned red and she turned her entire body around so she could get dressed. Serena smirked. " I've still got a chance with her." She thought to herself.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Serena was dressed in record time and she wanted to get started on rebuilding her friendship with Blair as soon as possible. "The sooner we're back as friends, the sooner we can be together." She thought to herself.

"Umm sure" Blair just finished putting on her leather jacket and Serena couldn't help but think that Blair looked extremely hot with her new look. She eyed Blair's body up and down. The other girl had on a pair of boots, skinny jeans, and a rolling stones t-shirt. Her hair just reached her shoulders and was straight and not curled. The leather jacket gave the girl's entire look more appeal. Serena had never truly recognized how much Blair had changed until now. The other girl seemed less stressed and more carefree, the old Blair would've already had a schedule for the day but this "new Blair" seemed to take life as it came to her.

Both girls decided that they would walk around Manhattan to find a good restaurant to eat lunch. Serena started to notice that where ever they walked, heads turned. This was nothing out of the ordinary for Serena. She was known as the most beautiful girl in New York. What caught her attention was the fact that almost every head was turning to look at Blair. Women and Men alike would turn and look at Blair with lust in there eyes. Every time they stopped it seemed like some girl or adolescent boy was trying to flirt with Blair. Serena could feel the pang of jealousy beginning to envelope her body.

They found a coffee/diner shop a few blocks away from Blair's home and decided that this would be the perfect place to eat. They sat by in one of the booths and ordered.

"Hey, how are you ladies doing today? My name is Jennifer and I'll be taking your order!" Their waiter was a beautiful red head. She was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Blair could help but look the girl over. Serena saw it and was not pleased.

"I'll take a coffee, black, and the turkey club." Said Serena. She just met the girl and already she could feel that she was beginning to dislike her.

"I think that I'll have the same." Blair said. She didn't notice that Serena was practically glaring at the other girl. She looked out the window.

"I'll have your coffee here in a few minutes." The waiter turned and left. This left Serena brooding and she shifted her glare to Blair instead.

"What?" Blair said.

"So, I guess the rumors are true then."

"What rumors?"

"That you've become the female player of the Upper East Side. For the past week on gossip girl, you've been spotted bringing a different girl home. You already had me yesterday, I guess the waitress could be your lay for the night." Serena said this with a pointed look in Blair's direction, her lips were turned into a pout. Blair couldn't help but think that Serena look considerably cute.

"What I do with my personal life is none of your business Serena. But, I will say that even though our waiter in kind of hot, that doesn't mean that I'm going to charm her into my bed." Blair was kind of hurt that Serena would assume.

"I'm sorry Blair, your right." Serena said.

"Besides, after last night, I wouldn't think about sleeping with any of these low life skanks. Not when I've got an extremely hot, extremely blonde, and extremely adorable woman sitting in front of my face." Serena couldn't hold the blush that crept up her neck at the praise. She kept her mouth shut. Blair smirked.

"I know we're starting off new, but I certainly don't want to start new without you in my bed. Considering how good you are in it." Blair couldn't help but smile when she saw Serena's face turn extremely red.

"Blair someone could here you."

"So what?"

"Here you go ladies." Their conversation was interrupted by their waiter who brought the two coffees.

"Thank you" They both said.

"Is their anything else I could get you ladies." Serena was about to answer but she noticed that the waiter was eying Blair in a particular way that she did not like. The waiter had yet to look at Serena, being so enveloped in Blair.

"Umm.. Can you bring me more napkins hunn." Serena turned her face back to Blair when she heard the words "hunn".

"Okay… I'll bring those right out." Jennifer was giving Blair a small smile and Blair gave her a smirk back. It seemed that Jennifer wanted to do something more than just take Blair's order.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The flirting going on between you and our waiter."

"Their was no flirting Serena. I asked for napkins." Blair was ready to laugh at Serena's jealousy but the look the other girl was giving her made her hold it back. She couldn't understand why Serena was being so protective. They weren't a couple. She gave Serena a sincere look back. "But we are something." Blair thought to herself.

"Fine, whatever, just stop charming that girl."

"I'm not charming her. I'm being myself." The look Blair was giving Serena made the other girl stop in her tracks. Blair was being honest with her. She wasn't seducing the waiter, she was just being herself. It was just, Serena wasn't used to Blair drawing so much attention. "Well, I better get used to it." She thought to herself.

"Okay, well our waiter wants to hook up with you."

"No she doesn't Serena."

"Oh, yes she does." At that moment the waiter came back with there food and napkins. Serena thought if the girl looked at Blair one more time she might maul her.

"Here's your food ladies."

"Thank you" Blair said. Serena was beyond pleasantries at this point. Blair began to cut her sandwich when she noticed the waiter was still looking at her.

"Is their a problem?" Blair said. She didn't like for people to stare at her while she was eating.

"No… I… It's just….. Your Blair Waldorf aren't you?" Blair was surprised the girl knew her name.

"Yes, I am." Blair hadn't figured if this was a good or bad thing yet.

"I saw you on gossip girl. Your a lot cuter than those photos give you credit for." Blair looked at Serena and saw that the other girl had a look on her face that said "See I told you!" and Blair didn't know what to say. The waiter was still smiling at her.

"Thank you"

"The food is on the house. Give me a call sometime." The waiter slipped her name and number next to Blair on a napkin and left. Blair was embarrassed at her situation. She looked at Serena and saw that she was still glaring at the red headed waiter as she walked to the kitchen.

"I told you Blair."

"Fine, the waiter has the hots for me. That still doesn't mean that I'm going to call her later Serena." Blair was still hurt Serena would assume. But she couldn't argue because for the past few weeks she'd been known as the female Chuck Bass. They ate their meals and left the restaurant. Blair made sure she threw away the waiter's phone number in front of Serena to show she wasn't planning on calling the girl. Serena called her driver and they were on there way to Serena's home in less than five minutes. The car ride was quiet.

Serena knew she had no right to be jealous. Blair wasn't her girlfriend and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. She just didn't like the way that people looked at the other girl with there lustful eyes.

Blair still couldn't understand why Serena was brooding so she scooted closer to the other girl. She saw Serena was still pouting her lips so she gave the other girl a light kiss. Serena still kept her pout but her eyes showed she was getting less angry. Blair saw this and gave Blair another longer kiss on the lips. Serena pout turned into a smile and she returned the kiss making it more passionate. Blair was the first to pull away.

"I thought we were going to try being friends first?" Serena said

"We are but, the part about not having something more, I may have been a bit hasty. I think I like being with you a little too much." Blair smirked.

"Well, I think I like this plan a lot better." They were at the Vander Woodsen penthouse. Both girls walked inside the door and were surprised to see Eric and Chuck sitting in the living room. Serena was holding hands with Blair but released them as soon as she saw Chuck.

"Hey Chuck" Blair said. Chuck saw Blair release his step-sister's hands but played it off as if it didn't matter.

"I called you earlier, but I see that you were indisposed." Chuck gave Serena a smirk. Serena gave Chuck a glare back. Blair gave a smirk of her one. It was at that moment that Eric cut in.

"So are you guys dating now. Give me all the details." Eric had been waiting home patiently for Serena to return so she could give him the "low down" on what happened yesterday.

"Umm… Eric.. We're.. Ummm" Serena didn't know what to call her and Blair.

"We're starting brand new as friends again. We'll see what happens with the other stuff.'" Blair smiled in Serena's direction.

"So, I've got my second sister back?" Eric always thought of Blair as a sister.

"Yeah I'm back Eric."

"Great." Eric was smiling from ear to ear. Chuck cut in.

"So since the two of you aren't dating. Blair, you still up for Victrola tonight? That bartender, Chris or whatever his name is, still wants see you, if you know what I mean." He looked at Serena's direction and gave her a smile. He knew the other girl would be pissed at even mentioning something like that. Serena looked in Blair's direction.

"Sure Chuck, we can go to Victrola." Blair didn't think anything was wrong. Not until she saw Serena's face. "Damn it, I just messed up." Blair thought to herself. Eric saw the rising tension.

"I'll see you guys later." Eric left to his room.

"I'll call you later on tonight." Chuck left giving a lingering smirk to Serena. Serena thought she was going to hurt the boy. Blair saw what was happening and thought she could smack herself.

Serena started walking to her room and Blair followed. They walked inside and Blair closed the door.

"So your going to hook-up with Chris tonight!" It was said as a statement.

"No, I was just going to the club, I wasn't going to hook-up with anybody." Blair saw how angry Serena was.

"Oh really, I should believe the female player of the Upper East Side." Blair winced at what Serena said.

"I'm sorry Serena." Blair wanted this fight to be over and Serena saw it. She told herself to calm down.

"Okay" Serena walked forward and put her hands on Blair's waste. She pulled Blair to her and gave her a long kiss. It quickly turned passionate and Blair ended up on the bed with Serena staddling her.

Serena started to undo her shirt and Blair took off her leather jacket. She put her hands on Serena's hips and started kissing her neck. Everything was going perfectly until Eric waltzed in the door.

"Serena… I…Oh my God." Eric covered his eyes.

"Eric… Eric… What are you doing in here?" Serena was so embarrassed at being caught with Blair. They both rushed to put there clothes back on.

"I heard something in the living room and saw Blair's phone ringing. I wanted to give it to Blair but I see I should have knocked first." Eric was trying to get out of the door as quick as possible. He handed the phone to Blair.

"Thank you Eric."

"Some girl called, I think it was Vanessa." Eric ran out of the room.

The silence was deafening when Eric said that name. Blair didn't know what to do. She looked at her phone and saw that it was definitely Vanessa. She looked at Serena and she had an unreadable look on her face. Blair put her jacket on and walked into Serena's bathroom. She closed the door and started dialing Vanessa's number. She stood in front of the sink and looked at herself as the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Vanessa"

"Hey Blair"

"I've been calling you for the past week and I haven't been able to get a hold of you."

"I know, I've been contemplating on whether or not we should even speak to one another. I talked to Dan and although what you did with Serena was wrong, me and you were technically not together. I may have "jumped the gun" when I left you at the club."

"Vanessa, what happened with me in Serena, is exactly what I just said, it just happened. I'm sorry for what happened. You didn't deserve to find out that way."

"I appreciate that Blair and I wanted to apologize for slapping you. That was wrong for me to do. I…..I… Umm… I've been thinking about you a lot. I miss you. I texted you earlier today and you didn't answer me so I thought you just decided to ignore me."

"You texted me? I didn't receive it."

"Really? I sent the message around twelve." Blair began to look through her phone for any missed messages but she couldn't find any.

"I don't see it Vanessa."

"Well I know I sent it. I waited for almost an hour for you to message me back." Blair didn't think that Vanessa was lying. She began to think about what happened that afternoon. She woke up with Serena and checked her phone. She didn't see any new message earlier from anyone then either, so she went to the shower. She put her phone on the table next to the bed. Serena was in the bed while she was in the shower. Blair instantly had an image in her mind. She didn't want to believe it. Serena wouldn't do such a thing. She wouldn't go into her phone, look in her private messages and delete them. Blair looked at her phone again. If it was from Vanessa, she may have.

"I think I know what happened to the message Vanessa. I'm sorry I didn't text you back. I think it's time that we talk. No more secrets."

"Okay"

"I'm on my way to your apartment right now."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Blair flipped her phone shut and walked out the bathroom. She saw Serena sitting on the bed, waiting for her to come out. Blair went to her purse and put her phone inside. She turned around and gave Serena a glare. She knew the answer to the question she was about to ask Serena. She just wanted to know if the blonde was going to tell the truth.

"I need to ask you something Serena and I want you to tell me the truth." Serena nodded and gave Blair a worried glance.

"Did Vanessa text me this afternoon?" She looked at Serena expectantly. Serena's entire demeanor changed when she realized the topic of discussion.

"Yes" Serena didn't want to lie to Blair and the look she was giving her told her that Blair already new the answer she was going to give.

"Did you erase the message?" Blair was angry and hurt. She looked at Serena with narrow eyes. She never thought Serena would do something like this. Not after what happened last night. Not after their new start this morning.

"Yes" Blair picked up her bag and started to open the door so she could leave. Serena ran and caught Blair by the arm. "I'm sorry Blair… I didn't know what I was thinking. I saw the message and who it was from and I got jealous and mad… and after last night I just wanted our new start, without Vanessa hanging over us. I know I was selfish but, I wasn't thinking straight. I want you all to myself." Blair looked at Serena and saw the other girl was close to tears. She wanted to be mad at Serena but for some reason she couldn't. Blair took her hand away from the door handle and gave Serena a stern look.

"I understand why you did it Serena but after our talk this morning I thought you would have at least told me. I wouldn't have cared, the fact is that we agreed to a new start without lies, deceit, and secrets. You destroyed that in less than a day. I need to trust you Serena. If I can't trust you then I don't know where we'll end up. Last night everything became clear about our feelings for one another but, it won't matter if your not honest." Blair's voice was less angry and she was trying to convey how much of an issue this was.

"I know Blair… I just… I just lost my head for a while." Serena's eyes were pleading with Blair. "Please don't go."

"I don't know Serena. I just… I need time…I have to figure out what I WANT for myself… who I want for me… Just give me time for my decision." Serena started to get angry. Yes, she made a mistake but, she didn't think it should change the direction she and Blair were headed. She had a feeling Vanessa had something to do with this new change.

"So, does that decision include Vanessa? Your with me for almost two days and the moment she calls you forget what happened between us." Serena knew she was jumping to conclusions but, she was hurt.

"I haven't made any decisions on Vanessa. If you didn't realize, before you and me happened yesterday, a week ago me and Vanessa were on our way to a full blown relationship until YOU destroyed it at the club. We're not together Serena." Blair was pissed, how dare Serena bring Vanessa into this.

"Really, can you honestly say that before you talked to Vanessa, me and you weren't doing great together? Can you seriously say that Vanessa isn't the reason why you don't know what you want our relationship to be now. I know I messed up but, Vanessa is still hanging in between us." Serena was yelling now.

"What happens with me and Vanessa is none of your business." Blair was yelling back at Serena.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Serena needed to know what was going on between Vanessa and Blair now that the Brooklynite might be back in the picture.

"Like I said none of your business."

"Answer me"

"Fine. You want to know? Yes, I have feelings for Vanessa and I have feelings for you. I don't know who I want." Blair looked at Serena and Serena looked back at her with a realization.

"You're going to have to decide. You're going to have to decide at some point Blair!" Serena still had her hand on Blair's arm. Blair yanked free and walked out the door. She walked past Eric who heard all of the commotion and grunted a "good bye" out of her lips.

Serena stood staring at the door. She didn't know what was going to happen now.


	22. Chapter 22

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 22

Serena was sitting on her bed when her brother walked in the door. Eric could see that Serena was obviously sad. Her lips were in a pout, her back was slouched over, and her eyes were the gloomiest blue that he'd seen in a long time. He stood by the door and waited for Serena to recognize that he was standing their. Serena was looking out the window and obviously thinking about something important. She didn't seem like she was going to recognize anyone for a long time. Eric took the hint and started to speak.

"I heard the two of you yelling and I saw Blair storm out of here. What happened? I thought you guys were doing good?" Eric was worried. The way that Serena and Blair's relationship went up and down was straining his blond sister mentally and emotionally. He couldn't recall the last time that he'd seen Serena broken over someone like this. Serena wasn't even this sad when she and Dan broke up. Serena turned around to face him and he saw tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know what happened. Me and Blair were doing so great and then… then… I did something stupid this morning.. Blair found out and now….now I don't know what's going to happen between us. Everything was going perfect and then I just screwed it up again. Blair wanted a fresh new start I… I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." Serena's tears were falling at a faster pace now. The blond was beyond angry at herself and with Blair. She began pacing around her room and Eric thought for a moment she was going to do something crazy. He caught Serena by the arm and sat her next to him on the bed.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"This morning Blair received a text message from Vanessa. She was in the bathroom and I was still lying in bed. The phone wouldn't stop ringing so, I picked it up with the intent to turn it off. When I saw that Blair got a message from Vanessa, curiosity got the better of me and I opened it."

"What did it say?" Eric was curious to find out what kind of message would cause so much drama.

"Vanessa said that she missed Blair and that she wanted to see her. I erased the message while Blair was in the shower." Eric looked at Serena with realization.

"You never told her about the message, did you? You played it off as if nothing happened at all." Serena nodded her head and Eric shook his with displeasure. "Serena how could you? Blair was willing to make a new start. You should have told her."

"I know Eric but… I… After last night and this morning, I didn't want Vanessa to get in between us again." Serena knew she was being selfish but, she really wanted Blair.

"What else happened?"

"When you told us that Vanessa called, I thought I was going to freak and I didn't say anything. Blair went into the bathroom and called Vanessa back." Eric understood what happened after that.

"Blair found out what you did. I'm guessing she wasn't pleased."

"No, she was furious." Serena was starting to get a hold of herself.

"We got into an argument and I told Blair that when Vanessa's around she always forgets about me and Blair told me that she and Vanessa would have been on their way to a relationship had it not been for what I did at the club. I was angry and I asked her if she had feelings for Vanessa. At first she didn't answer me."

"But then what happened."

"She told me she does. She told me she has feelings for me and Vanessa and I… I.. like an idiot, told her she had to make a choice."

"Did she choose or leave?"

"She just left. It doesn't matter. I know who she's going to choose anyway." Serena was now staring at a picture of her and Blair when they were younger. They looked so happy. "I ruined everything" Serena thought to herself. Eric saw what Serena was doing and pitied his sister.

"That doesn't mean that she's going to choose Vanessa. She just needs time Serena. Give her time. You two have just realized the feelings you have for one another and Blair is still stuck on what is going on between her and Vanessa. "She has to think things through. Don't give up." Serena looked at her younger brother and noted that he seemed to believe his words. Technically Blair hadn't decided and Serena began to feel better with the knowledge.

"So what do I do? Do I sit and wait? I don't know what to do?"

"Wait for her. Don't push her into something she isn't ready for. Let her know that you'll wait for her." Serena nodded and stood with a better understanding. She would wait. She'd wait for Blair's decision and she wouldn't push Blair. If it took years for Blair to decide, she would still wait. That was how much she cared for the girl. She looked at Eric and said "Thank You". She didn't know if she would survive this if it wasn't for her little brother.

"No problem Serena." Eric turned to leave and then stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at his sister and saw that she had hope in her eyes. "I've never seen you look like that Serena."

"W.. What?" Serena was caught off guard.

"You look the same way you did when you were dating Dan except now, it seems like your heart is more in to it. I'm not saying that you didn't give everything that you had to your relationship with Dan, it just seems like your entire being is striving for this relationship with Blair."

"I.. I.. Uh.. I don't know Eric. It's just when I'm with Blair, I just feel different, whole maybe. It's like I've been waiting to find that one person and I've found them right where it all began." Serena's eyes got wide with the sudden realization she just had. She didn't believe it was true. She had feelings for Blair but she couldn't be.. No.. she couldn't be… Maybe she was. Eric was stunned by Serena's answer.

"Serena your not… your not.." Eric couldn't finish his question. He saw Serena was standing still, as stiff as a board. Apparently the blond just realized something. Apparently they both just realized something. Eric walked forward and gave Serena's arm a light squeeze. He gave Serena a knowing smile and left out the door. Serena still hadn't moved.

" I couldn't be in.. NO..NO I couldn't.. I want to be with her but, I couldn't be." Serena still couldn't bring herself to admit it. " I can't be in love with Blair." Serena thought about the last few weeks. She'd never been as jealous with anyone like when others stared or even talked to Blair, she'd never felt the same feelings for anyone else that she had for Blair (not even Dan), and she never had gone through so much to get anyone else's attention. "I can't be in love with Blair" she said to herself. Serena walked to her mirror and started to comb her hair. She stopped when she saw her reflection and it was at that moment she knew she couldn't lie to herself anymore.

"I'm in love with Blair." Serena dropped her comb. She couldn't believe it.

Blair arrived in front of Vanessa's door fifteen minutes from her big argument with Serena. She was not in the best of moods but she knew that she had to tell Vanessa everything. She couldn't let Vanessa find out about her latest exploits from someone else but her. It was her responsibility. If Vanessa never spoke to her again then so bet it. She knocked on the door. She was greeted by Vanessa with an awkward smile.

"Hey" Vanessa said.

"Hey" Blair said back. She didn't know where to begin. Vanessa started the conversation.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I fixed my relationship with Chuck. Me and him are pretty good friends again. He's been helping me a lot lately. He's a cool guy to be around." Blair couldn't believe that she was talking to Vanessa about Chuck. She needed to find a different topic of discussion and fast.

"That's good. I've been working a lot lately and Dan and I have been hanging out more. He tried to see you this past week and wasn't able to find you at your penthouse."

"He came to my penthouse?"

"Yeah, he wanted to see about you and me fixing things. I was a total wreck after what happened." Vanessa didn't want this conversation to turn out bad. She wanted to change the topic but she had to talk to Blair about what happened first. "What happened between you and Serena?"

"Me and her got into an argument and then one thing led to another." Blair saw the pained look on Vanessa's face and tried to fix it. "It just happened Vanessa and afterwards I felt horrible. I know that we weren't dating but I thought we were on that path and I knew that night shouldn't have happened. I didn't want you to find out that way. I was going to tell you myself." She saw Vanessa look downward. Blair picked her chin up and looked Vanessa in the eyes. "I honestly was going to tell you." Blair's eyes were sincere and Vanessa knew Blair was telling the truth.

"I've missed you a lot lately. Jenny's been trying to hook me up with these guys and I can't stop thinking about you." Vanessa was sitting on the couch and waved her hand for Blair to sit next to her. Blair complied.

"I've missed you to but, I need to tell you something. I don't want to have any secrets with you. I don't know if you're going to want to speak to me after this but, I think you deserve the truth and no secrets." Vanessa seemed nervous. She didn't know what Blair was going to say but the way the other girl was talking, she knew that it was big.

Blair began to tell her everything. From her first night with Chuck at Victrola, to her and Serena sleeping together last night, and to her argument with Serena an hour ago.

Serena walked out of her bedroom and was on her way out the door when she saw Chuck sitting in his room. He had a glass of scotch in his hand. His mind seemed to be in another place. Serena was still pissed at Chuck for his earlier words but for some reason she began to feel worried about her step brother. She walked in his room. Chuck seemed to see the intruder and turned his gaze in Serena's direction. He was not happy.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. It seems pretty early to be drinking alcohol."

"Well I don't see why you care, since you're the reason why I'm drinking it." Chuck looked at Serena with the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. Serena stepped back. For a moment she thought Chuck was going to do something to her.

"I.. What did I do?"

"You know what the hell you did Serena."

"What? No I don't Chuck?"

"Your fucking Blair. You know that I've been in love with her. I've been binging for weeks because I couldn't get over her and now I found out you've been fucking her. It's not enough I find out some low-life bitch from Brooklyn is touching Blair, now I find out my step sister is with her to." Serena's eyes widened. The entire time she was trying to win Blair she never thought about Chuck. Before Vanessa, it was Chuck and Blair, and now she was added to the equation. Chuck must be going out of his mind with all this craziness.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Chuck. I have feelings for Blair."

"Really, because a month ago it didn't seem like you had feelings for Blair. In fact a month ago you were still horny over Dan Humphrey. What happened Serena? Blair wouldn't be your best friend anymore so you decided to go for the next best thing?" Chuck was yelling at Serena now and Serena didn't know if Chuck was going to do something crazy.

"No, I wouldn't do that to Blair. I.. I.. I just I've never felt what I'm feeling for Blair, for anyone else. I'm sorry I've hurt you."

"No the HELL you aren't. You never fucking think about anyone but yourself. Had that been the truth, you wouldn't have told Blair's private life to the entire school last weekend and destroyed her relationship with Vanessa. You wouldn't have taken away her crown, and you definitely wouldn't have just screwed up with Blair earlier today." He smirked at Serena's surprise. "I heard your argument earlier. You just can't stop hurting Blair can you? You know I've been in love with her and that didn't cross your mind for a second." Chuck was starting to calm down. He sat on his bed and started to refill his glass. Serena was still standing their in shock. He gave her a glare. "I'm not over her Serena, I don't think I'm ever going to be over her. You know how I feel about her and you did this." He started to drink from his glass.

"Chuck… I… I.. I don't know what to say."

"Whatever Serena, I don't want to here it."

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard it before Serena." Serena turned to walk out of his room but then stopped. She turned back around and gave Chuck the most honest look she'd ever given.

"I'm in love with her Chuck. I think I've always been in love with her. It just took all of this for me to see it. I'm sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention." Chuck was still shocked from Serena's declaration but his face cleared and his anger came back. "How dare this bitch say that to me." He thought.

"So, your in love with Blair." It was said as a statement.

Serena nodded her head and her eyes seemed to plead with Chuck. Chuck could careless.

"Well join the club. You know the way out Serena." Chuck turned around and went into his bathroom. Serena watched him close the door and stood for a moment before she turned and left. She walked out the door and out of the penthouse. She called her driver and told him to pick her up. She was going to go find Blair and talk to her. She was going to tell her that she would wait for her decision and that she wasn't going to rush her. The only problem was, she knew where Blair was and if she was right about her location, she may indeed cause more problems than solve.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said to herself. She ordered her driver to go to Vanessa Ambrose's apartment complex.

Blair had just finished telling Vanessa the details of the past week up until that afternoon. She watched as Vanessa face changed from hurt, to sadness, to anger, and started the cycle all over again. The other girl didn't interrupt her the entire time and now that she was finished, she didn't know if she would ever have the privilege of speaking with the other girl again. She rose from her seat and started to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry Vanessa for wasting your time. I'll go now." Blair had her hand on the doorknob when she heard Vanessa yell in her direction.

"Wait, Blair." Blair stopped in her tracks. She turned around and saw Vanessa walking towards her. The other girl had an unreadable look on her face and Blair didn't know what to expect.

"I want to be mad at you but, I can't. I don't know why and frankly I don't care. From what you just told me, I shouldn't want to speak with you or even be near you. But I.. I.."

"You what?"

"I still miss being with you Blair. I miss being around you, kissing you, talking to you, everything." Vanessa was closer to Blair now. She placed her hands within Blair's and pulled the girl to her. "We've never been in an actual relationship and I'm grateful that you decided to tell me all of this. I wouldn't want to find this out from anyone else."

"I wouldn't let you find out from anyone else. You deserved the truth Vanessa."

"I'm going to ask you to be truthful with me one more time Blair. Do you have feelings for Serena?" Blair wasn't expecting that question, she'd told Vanessa everything except for her admission about her feelings for Serena. She didn't want to start lying now, so she told Vanessa the truth.

"Yes, I have feelings for Serena." Vanessa seemed to take the news well. In fact she was expecting it. "But I still have feelings for you. I missed you so much this past week." Blair was telling the truth. She missed Vanessa, so much.

"So who do you want Blair? Who do you want to be with?" Vanessa needed an answer.

"I don't know Vanessa, I'm torn between the both of you. I've known Serena since we were babies but, the way I feel about you doesn't give Serena the upper hand. You're perfect and sweet. I just don't know." Blair looked at Vanessa's face and didn't know how to read it. Vanessa didn't know what to think. She knew she wanted Blair and that Blair wanted her but, she didn't want Serena hanging in between them. She stepped forward and gave Blair a kiss on the lips. It was gentle and less passionate than there past kisses. Vanessa stepped back and gave Blair's hand a squeeze.

"I want to be with you Blair. I'm willing to give you time to decide who you want." She gave Blair another kiss. It was then they both heard someone knocking at the door. Vanessa went and looked in the peep hole and was surprised to find Serena Vander Woodsen standing at the door. She looked back at Blair and then back out the door. She opened it and was greeted with a pair of nervous blue eyes. Blair stood in the background and was more shocked than Vanessa to see that Serena was standing at the door.

"What are you doing her?" Vanessa said this with disdain. She still remembered every word Serena said about her at the club. Aside from their issue with Blair . Serena had no right to say any of those things to her. Serena got the message.

"I was hoping to speak with Blair." Serena's eyes were begging with Vanessa. Vanessa seemed to calm down.

"We were having a conversation. I think that all three of us need to have a talk." She turned around and looked at Blair who still seemed shocked and looked back at Serena. Serena stepped inside and Vanessa closed the door.

They were all sitting on the couch. An awkward silence had in sued and all of them seemed to be too nervous to speak. Every time one of them wanted to say something, they stopped themselves. Serena made another attempt and this time achieved at speaking.

"Vanessa, I want to apologize for what I said at the club. I had no right to say what I said." Serena knew before she said anything she had to apologize to Vanessa first. Vanessa was surprised but quickly followed with an answer.

"I understand. You were drunk and jealous. I would be to if I were you. Blair told me everything." Serena looked at Blair and Blair couldn't find it in herself to look at the blond.

"She did?"

"Yeah, I'm thankful she did. I deserved for her to tell me and for me not to here about it from someone else." Vanessa looked straight into Serena's eyes and then sat back on the couch. "The only problem that I have with this picture is that only a month ago, you were in love with my best friend. Now, you're all over Blair. I don't mean to sound judge mental but don't you think that's a bit hasty."

"Excuse me" Serena was appalled that Vanessa would even say that.

"Like I said, a month ago you were all over Dan and now you're all over Blair. After all the shit you put her through I would've thought you would at least learn to leave her alone."

"You don't know anything about me and Blair. I've known her my entire life, where you just walked into it."

"I think I know enough Serena. Blair told me everything that happened at school, with her mother, with you and that girl Poppy. She told me everything. With all the things that you've done to her, she shouldn't even allow for you to speak to her." Vanessa was angry. Angry at the fact Blair had feelings for this bitch in front of her, angry about the way Serena had treated Blair, and angry at herself for the feelings she had for brunette. She tried to fight them but she couldn't and now she found herself here, staring at the blonde bitch who broke her best friend's heart and destroyed Blair's life. Serena didn't deserve her. Serena couldn't respond to Vanessa's words. Instead she looked at Blair, who still wouldn't look back at her. Vanessa wasn't through talking though.

"Do you even realize what you did Serena?" Serena refocused on Vanessa. "While you were out taking Blair's "crown" she was dealing with the fact that her boyfriend had been sleeping with his step mother. She needed you Serena, she needed her best friend and you were to busy thinking about yourself." Serena never knew why Blair and Marcus broke up but when Vanessa told her she felt a strong sense of guilt. "While you were out tramping around Manhattan with your new best friend "Poppy" Blair was dealing with a break up alone and with no one to count on. Nate was dealing with his own issues and Chuck was out scheming like he always does. She needed her best friend and you decided to model Blair's mother's new line instead. You knew how much Blair strived for her approval but you didn't think about it AT ALL. Did you?" Vanessa said this with a sneer and Blair could hear the venom lacing Vanessa's words. Serena was so ashamed of herself. She had no idea what she put Blair through.

" I didn't know that I'd done all of this." She looked at Blair and for the first time Blair looked back at her. "I'm so sorry Blair. You deserved better." She knew this without a doubt. This is why Blair barely gave her a chance. She kept throwing them away.

"Do you know after the fashion show and after what you said to Blair, she cried herself to sleep." Vanessa wasn't through with Serena though. After learning what she did to Blair, she saw the blond in a whole new light. Serena felt tears go down her eyes. She deserved what Vanessa was dishing out to her.

"Vanessa that is enough." Blair had heard enough and she wanted Vanessa to stop. Her eyes were watery and she didn't need to go through her past with Serena to rekindle her heartache. Vanessa seemed ready to speak but, Blair grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I know you're angry at Serena but we can't change the past." Blair stood up and walked between the two girls. She looked at the both of them and struggled to say her next words.

"I have feelings for both of you and I need time. I made my change and my "new start" for me. So that I can be happy. I didn't do this because of you Serena." She looked in Serena's direction. The blond still had tears going down her eyes. "I didn't do this to hurt you Vanessa." She looked and saw that Vanessa had calmed down considerably from a few minutes ago. "I did this for me. I needed this. Without it, I don't know where I'd be. My heart was broken and I was broken. I don't know who I want between either of you but, I do know that I don't want anyone else. You both have either helped me or hurt me in ways that I thought I could only imagine." Blair looked at them both again and then refocused on the wall. "Vanessa I'm sorry for what I've put you through and Serena I've forgiven you already." She turned to leave but was stopped by both girls screaming her name.

"Blair" they both yelled. Blair turned back around. Vanessa glared at Serena. Serena glared back.

"I want you to." Serena said. "I'll wait for you."

"I want you."Vanessa said. "Make your decision when you're ready."

Blair was surprised by both of the girl's words. She couldn't believe they both wanted to be with her and that they would wait.

"Thank you" Blair opened the door and left.

Vanessa and Serena were left in the apartment. An awkward silence accompanied them. Serena started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Vanessa and turned around.

"Serena, I know you want Blair but don't expect for me just let you have her without a fight." Serena was surprised by the words but quickly gained her voice.

"Fine, but don't expect for me not to fight for her either. Blair's given me another chance. I may not deserve it and you may not like it but, she's given it to me anyway. I won't let her go unless I have to. I want her and if I have to go over you to have her then, SO BE IT!" Serena gave Vanessa a raised eyebrow then walked out the door.

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**Has anyone been following on the latest conquests of Blair Waldorf. I know I sure have. With her new best friend Chuck Bass, B has been bringing home every hot girl and sometimes guy she can put her hands on. Still not surprised, well here's a treat for you all. It seems that S and B are not over. Yes, you heard me right! S and B are not over. This afternoon, they were spotted eating lunch at a local diner. Here's another hint everyone, S still had the same close she wore yesterday. I can guess what they did last night. But, as always I have more great news to tell. Later that night B was spotted leaving V's apartment. It seems that B has been busy juggling two women at one time. Guys you should take notes. Word is, Neither V or S won't let B out of there grasp. Is that a cat fight I see in the near future? I surely hope so. Who will win? Nobody knows. It's Brooklyn vs. Manhattan, winner gets B's heart. Waiting for more news!**

**You Know You love Me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl **


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello Everyone Chocolate 414 here. I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my first fiction. I apologize for not posting as of late. I am in school and haven't had as much time as I used to. However, I will be finishing this story. I have paid attention to all of your comments and I hope that I meet all of your expectations._

* * *

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 23

It was the middle of the week and Blair Waldorf was sitting in class. Although her eyes were looking at the teacher her mind was thinking about two people. A certain blond and a brunette. She'd been thinking about both girls the entire week and still couldn't figure out who she wanted to be with. She looked on the board and recognized that their were numbers on the board. The course she was sitting in was AP Calculus.

"I need to pay attention and stop thinking about Serena and Vanessa." She said to herself.

She was a senior and she wasn't going to risk her good grades dreaming about two females. Even if those two females were insanely good looking, kind, and both had a certain hold on her heart. Blair found her mind wondering off again and tried to focus. It was at that moment the bell rang and she found she only learned about five minutes of material from class today. The math class was sixty minutes each day.

Blair grabbed her binder and automatically turned around and looked at a certain desk. She found the desk to be empty and chastisized herself for being so stupid.

"Serena doesn't have this class with me. What the hell am I thinking?" She thought to herself. She'd been used to seeing Serena in all of her classes and when she turned around and saw the blond wasn't their she felt her heart begin to break.

"This is pathetic. Come on Waldorf, your better than this!"

She walked out of the class room and walked into the courtyard. It was lunch time and she wanted to go somewhere, where she could be alone in her thoughts. She saw a bench that nobody was sitting on and began to walk toward it. She sat down and looked throughout the school. Everyone seemed to be talking about the latest gossip.

"They're probably talking about me!" She said to herself.

Blair could care less what they were talking about. That past weekend gossip girl had posted her love triangle for everyone to see. She expected for people to say all sorts of crude comments to her when she arrived at school but was surprised when everyone tried to give her advice about who she should chose. The fact that everyone at school didn't have a problem with her fem relationships was good but she didn't like the constant opinions everyone gave her every single day about who was the best for her. She'd heard them all.

"Serena is the hottest chick in New York; you'd be crazy not to choose her." She rolled her eyes when some random guy said that to her.

"I like that Brooklyn chick, she's extremely sexy. You should be with her; I mean half of New York's already been with Serena." She thought she would pummel the girl who said that to her in her English class.

"Serena is socialite material, Vanessa is just a peasant." Hazel said this to her yesterday while they were sitting on the steps. Serena was already in class and Blair was left to the rest of the popularity club to here the opinions about how much Serena was better for her socially. "Besides, I heard that Serena is the best in bed." Penelope said this with a smirk on her face Blair almost dropped the yogurt that she was eating. Everyone was staring at her with an expectant gaze. Apparently they wanted to know if the rumors were true. Blair gave them all a glare, threw her yogurt away, and walked into the school. She and Serena may have gone through a small rift in their friendship or relationship or whatever the hell they were but she wouldn't talk about her as if she was a piece of meat.

Blair shook her head after her last memory.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She said to herself. She placed her hand over her four head and began to think about the positives and negatives of being with Serena and Vanessa. Suddenly the sunlight that was covering her face was covered by someone's shadow. She focused her eyes and saw blond tresses that could only belong to one person and blue eyes that were looking at her affectionately. It was Serena.

"Hey" Serena seemed nervous. She made a point to not see Blair the past few days. She wanted to give the other girl some time to herself. She looked in Blair's brown eyes and started to feel that flutter in her stomach. Her legs started to feel like jelly and she could feel her cheeks start to turn into a dark shade of red.

"God, I'm in love with this girl." Serena thought.

Blair looked into Serena's blue eyes and started to feel her stomach doing flips. She saw that Serena was starting to blush because of the way she was looking at her.

"She's so adorable." Blair thought to herself.

"I've got an extra fruit cup if you want one?" Serena said. She held out the cup of fruit. She was hoping beyond hope that Blair would accept it from her.

"Sure" Blair didn't know what else to say. She looked at Serena again and thought she looked magnificent. For some reason Serena's entire being seemed to glow. Her smile seemed like it was the purest she'd seen in years. "Want to sit down?" Blair scooted over to accommodate Serena. She accepted the fruit cup and watched as Serena sat next to her.

"So I haven't seen you in a while." Blair said.

"I've been around. Mom visited grandma in California because she's sick, she wanted me and Eric to come with her." Serena knew that she was telling a partial lie. The Vander Woodsen's left Sunday and came back Monday. Tuesday and Wednesday Serena could have made the effort to see Blair.

Blair knew about Serena's grandmother but decided not to press the issue. She looked at Serena and noticed that she seemed nervous.

"Serena doesn't get nervous!" She said to herself.

"I've missed you these past few days. " It was the truth. Serena missed Blair more than she ever had these past few days. She gave Blair a small smile.

"I missed you to."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. I know after our talk this weekend (she made a point not to mention Vanessa's name) we agreed to let you decide what path you want but I've missed hanging out with you." Blair didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to go with Serena but on another hand she didn't want to do anything to sway her decision between the two women. She saw Serena's hopeful eyes and made her decision.

"Sure" Serena had the biggest smile that Blair had ever seen. This made Blair's heart flutter.

"I was thinking about a movie and Chinese food. I know it's your favorite."

"Okay

"Tonight?" Serena knew that she may be cutting it thin but she had this undeniable urge to be with Blair. The other girl was the only thing that she'd been thinking of.

Blair looked at Serena skeptically and then nodded her head. "I hope she isn't trying to win me over. I have to make this choice for myself." She thought.

"Okay, what time?"

"I'll be at your house at eight."

The girls finished there fruit, hugged, and were about to part ways when they noticed that the entire courtyard was looking at them. Blair sighed and looked at Serena. Serena was more than surprised about all the attention that they were receiving. She looked back at Blair and was greeted with a knowing look.

"Everybody knows what is going on between us. I should warn you that everyone is going to be telling you there opinions about our little love triangle." Blair said this with a hint of laughter in her voice. Serena smiled back.

"Well I guess I should get used to it then." Serena gave Blair another hug and returned to class.

Blair was on her way to her third period class when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Nate racing to meet her.

"What does Nate want?" She said to herself. Although she and the boy were friends, ever since last year and getting pushed out of the throne, she and Nate didn't talk that much. The look that Nate was giving her now, showed that there friendship may be on the brink of destruction. Blair had rarely seen the look of anger on Nate's face but today he seemed to be furious. "Well this is just great." Blair thought to herself.

"Hey Nate"

"Don't hey me Blair. What the hell is this shit I hear about you, Vanessa, and Serena?"

"I think that it's none of your business Nate."

"Like hell it isn't!"

"Look Nate, I can understand if you're angry about Vanessa." She looked Nate in the eye and gave him and arched eyebrow. "I'll even understand if you're jealous about Serena." Nate started to turn red. "But what I do with my life and my relationships are none of your business. Maybe if you weren't always thinking about yourself while we were dating, you wouldn't be in this mess. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class." Blair started to notice that there was a crowd surrounding them. She didn't need the extra attention.

"You're just using them both. You're no better than Chuck!" That pissed Blair off.

"No Chuck is a better man than you'll ever be Nate. He was the only that was there for me when I needed someone. Especially while you were daydreaming about Serena or while you were sleeping with my boyfriend's step mother. Can you honestly say that you've helped anyone other than yourself without someone making you Nate? Don't blame me because Vanessa doesn't want you anymore. Blame yourself, nobody told you to sleep around for money." Nate was too shocked to speak. Everything that Blair said was true. He couldn't blame Vanessa OR Serena for choosing Blair.

By now, both Blair and Nate were surrounded by a large group of students. Phones were taking pictures and people were texting. Blair gave Nate another glare and turned around to go to class. Leaving Nate to suffer through all the camera phones of gossip girl.

……………………………….. After School…………………………..

Blair was on her way to home. She'd received numerous text messages from her school mates and gossip girl about Nathaniel and Chuck's past exploits. She could care less. It was three o'clock and she had to get ready to go out with Serena. Her lips curved into a small smile. Her entire day was horrible except for her time with the taller blond.

Her phone began to buzz.

**Gossip Girl Here,**

**Afternoon East Siders, Aside from the non-stop flow of scandalizing info about our two kings of the UES. My sources tell me that a certain blond and brunette were spotted in an adorable exchange at lunch today. Seems like Serena doesn't want to lose her battle for Blair, I wonder how Vanessa feels about that. I heard that there was a dinner and a movie planned for our hottest Constance schoolmates. Round one goes to Vander Woodsen. I wonder who will win round two. **

**You Know You love Me,**

**XOXO Gossip Girl**

Blair looked at her phone in shock. "Does gossip girl have anything better to do than talk about my love life?" Blair threw her phone in her purse. She personally didn't care about anyone knowing about her personal life, but she did care about people trying to butt in and give there opinions about something that has nothing to do with them. She thought about what gossip girl said and started to feel guilty. She was going out with Serena tonight and hadn't stopped to think about Vanessa and what she might think about this. She decided to give the girl a call.

She picked up the phone and dialed Vanessa's phone number. It continued to ring until she got Vanessa's voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Vanessa. Sorry to have missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll be sure to call you back as soon as I can." Blair heard the beep at the end of the message.

"Hey Vanessa, this is Blair, I just wanted to see what you were up to and if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Call me back." She flipped her phone shut. She finally pulled up to the Waldorf manner and noticed that there was another limousine already in front of her. She recognized it the moment she pulled in front of her home. She walked out of her limousine and Chuck Bass was their to greet her at the front elevator.

"Why hello Blair"

"Hello Bass"

"Haven't seen you much lately. A party's never fun without a Waldorf by my side."

"I've been a little busy lately."

"I see that." Chuck gave Blair a look over and then gave her one of his classic smirks. "Especially on gossip girl."

"I've seen a few of your exploits on gossip girl. I wouldn't judge to quickly." She gave Chuck a friendly smirk back. They were kidding with each other and they both knew it.

"Oh I'm not judging I'm giving you a round of applause. I see the student has now become the master." Chuck gave a full smile to Blair after he said that comment and then pressed the elevator button. Blair gave Chuck a playful smack on the shoulder and accompanied Chuck in the elevator.

"I heard you gave our dear Archibald a piece of your mind earlier." Chuck said

"Nothing he hasn't been asking for! For a while at least."

"Did you have to publicly tell everyone about him sleeping with the Duchess for money?"

"NO, but he certainly pissed me off today."

"What did he say to you that was so bad?" Chuck was curious. He'd never seen Blair completely lose control with anger.

"He said that I was no better than you and that I was using Serena and Vanessa." Chuck was surprised by that answer. He looked at Blair and started to feel a bit of pride that she'd stuck up for him.

"Well aren't you using them?"

"Actually no. I've developed feelings for both girls and I… I… I don't know who I want to be with." Blair gave Chuck a cautious look over. The two of them had agreed to start over only a couple of weeks of ago but she knew that Chuck still had feelings for her. Truthfully, she still had lingering feelings for him to but there had been so much heartbreak within there relationship or whatever they had that it was better for them to be apart than together. She looked Chuck in the eye and he seemed composed and okay with the knowledge that she liked someone else.

"Well I know dear sis is head over heals for you but Vanessa might be the best fit for you. That is if you want my opinion at all." Blair was surprised that Chuck wanted her to be with someone from Brooklyn instead of their UES circle. She was curious to know why he thought Vanessa was best.

"And why should I choose Vanessa?"

"Well she seems like the best fit for you. With her there's no drama, you've said plenty of times the sex was great, and she's down to earth. I hate to say this but sis brings drama wherever she goes, besides six weeks ago she was all over Humphrey, plus this can screw up your friendship or the fresh start you two have made. You and Vanessa never had a friendship before this so you've got nothing to lose." What Chuck said made a lot of sense. Blair was having a great deal of trouble choosing between the two based on her emotions. It might be best to chose based upon facts.

Chuck could tell that Blair was taking his thoughts into consideration. He knew that Serena was in love with Blair but could care less. He was going to find a way to win the brunette back. He figured he had a better chance of getting her if she was with Vanessa instead of Serena. He could tell that Blair and Serena had a connection together. He saw it the past weekend when they came into the penthouse together. He thought of the perfect plan to get revenge on Serena and to win his lady back.

He looked at Blair again and felt his heart start to beat at a faster pace and his stomach start to flutter. "Damn these butterflies." He thought to himself. He knew he was a bastard. He was planning the destruction of his own step sister to win back Blair. He was putting his friendship with Blair on the line. "I'll do whatever I have to do to win back Blair." They both walked into the living room. Blair made both of them drinks and went about a friendly discussion.

………………….. Later that night……………………

Its 7:30 and Serena VanderWoodsen is on her way to Blair Waldorf's house. She has a box of chocolates in her hands and a dozen roses. She's insanely nervous and finds that she can't slow the pace of her heartbeat. She made a plan to show up early at Blair's home. She knows how much the other girl loves to be on time or early for everything. She looks at the chocolates and the flowers and wonders if she's overdoing it a little. She's never been in this position before. She's always been the one that guys bring flowers to on dates and she can't help but laugh at the change in roles. She and Blair are only going to a movie and then somewhere to eat dinner, so she made sure to dress casual but beautiful in her own way. She wanted to wow Blair tonight. She's on the elevator on her way to Blair's floor and she can't stop her hands from shaking.

"I'm Serena VanderWoodsen and I never get nervous." She said to herself. It's now 7:45 and she's stepping out of the elevator she's greeted by Dorota and is told that "Ms. Blair is up stairs. You can go up and see her Ms. Serena." The maid has always had a soft spot for the blond and seems happy to see her. She knocks on Blair's door and when the door opens she's greeted with the most beautiful brown eye's she's ever seen.

Blair has her hair curled and is wearing a skirt and heals. The outfit reminds her of the old Blair. It's both sophisticated and formal at the same time. Something that only Blair could pull off. The outfit is perfect for the night's activities. Serena could care less what Blair was wearing because she thinks Blair would look perfect in anything or nothing at all.

They arrive at the movie theater just in time to see the previews. Serena orders junior mints, popcorn, and a large soda. Blair doesn't order anything. She eye's all of the food that Serena has and wonders.

"Where does she put it all?"

Serena's walking toward there movie in front of her and Blair can't help but notice the shapely curve of Serena's ass. Five seconds have gone by and when she sees the blond turn around and then look at her funny, her face turns completely red. Serena has a smirk on her face. She knows what Blair was looking at.

They're watching some romantic comedy. They're sitting in the far back of the movie theater away from everyone else. Blair is completely caught up in the movie and doesn't notice that Serena is staring at her. The light from the film makes Blair shine and Serena can't help but think that the girl looks angelic. After a while Blair notices that Serena is staring at her and turns to look at the other girl. The way Serena is looking at Blair makes the brunette blush and she can't help the bright smile that comes to her face.

The movie is over and the girls are on their way to there limo. They are outside the movie theater when they hear the sound of camera phones. They turn around to see a few girls from Constance taking pictures of the two of them together.

Serena is furious that these girls would invade there space and is about to wreak havoc when Blair stops her.

"It's okay Serena. Who cares if they're taking pictures of us?" She gives Serena a light tug and pulls her in the limousine.

Serena is sitting quietly in the limo. She's still brooding over her and Blair's gossip girl interruption. Blair sees the pout that Serena has and thinks that Serena is insanely adorable. She scoots closer and loops her arm around the other girl's.

"Serena I don't care if a million people take a picture of us. I gave up trying to hide myself from others a long time ago."

"I know but…. Well…. This was kind of like our first date... and I wanted it to be perfect!" Blair looks at Serena surprised. She didn't think this night any different then any other night she used to have with her best friend. She and Serena used to always go to movies and then go out to dinner. She looked at Serena's face and saw how disappointed the other girl was. She chasticized herself. Of course this was a date. Serena brought her flowers and chocolates and was planning to take her to dinner and a movie. Serena had taken this night extremely seriously and Blair hadn't thought that it was anything more than the two of them hanging out. She decided to fix the situation.

"It was perfect Serena." She saw the frown on the other girl's face and leaned in to kiss her. It was a chaste kiss but it held plenty of meaning. Serena's smile came back with full force.

"You're adorable you know that?"

"I do now." Serena said

"I'm not really hungry. We can hang out at my place if you want." Serena laid her head on Blair's shoulder.

"Sure"

They arrived at the Waldorf residence five minutes later. They walked into the elevator and waited to get to Blair's floor. They kept stealing glances at one another on their way up. As they stepped into Blair's home Serena noticed that all of the lights were off.

"Dorota and all of the servants left for the week. They knew I wasn't here so they turned off all of the lights before they left."

They walked up the stairs and into Blair's room. When they closed the door a strange silence came over them. Blair turned on the light and Serena took both there jackets and hung them in the closet. She turned around and couldn't stop looking at Blair. She looked behind the other girl and saw the large bed. Suddenly Serena's mind was filled with images of the two of them on that bed. Serena couldn't help but think of Friday and the way they made love to one another. She shook her head to stop herself.

"Stop It… Stop It… You've only stepped into Blair's bedroom and already your thinking about having sex with her."

Blair recognized what was happening and gave Serena a moment to herself. Blair sat on the bed and looked at Serena. The way the other girl was looking at her made her want the blond even more. She couldn't stop herself from thinking dirty thoughts. When the blond walked toward her she didn't know what was going to happen.

Serena didn't know what she was doing. It was like her body was doing one thing but her mind was doing another. She knew she shouldn't be walking toward Blair at that moment. With the lust she was feeling she knew she should keep her distance. But her body felt this magnetic pull toward Blair; she couldn't stop this anymore than she could stop the will to breath.

Serena stopped when she was standing in front of Blair. She could tell the other girl felt the same magnetic pull. She leaned down and planted a kiss on the other girl's lips. One kiss turned into another, then another, then another, until there lips were locked in a passionate embrace. Serena found her legs wrapped around Blair's waste and Blair found herself removing clothing. Serena's hands were in the other girl's hair and Blair's lips traveled to Serena's neck. Serena's body was reeling. She could not recount anyone who ever made her feel as good as Blair did.

Blair could feel her body buzzing from Serena's touch and couldn't help moaning the other girl's name when she felt Serena suck on her pulse point. It was unreal. The way they fit together perfectly.

They were both completely naked and Serena's body was on top of Blair's. She could feel the need growing between her legs but she made herself stop. Blair looked into Serena's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too soon Blair."

"We've had sex before Serena."

"I don't want this to be another night Blair. The first time you left me, the second time I screwed up, but this time I want you to be mine completely and I want to be yours. It's too soon Blair." She looked in Blair's eyes and knew she was making the right decision. Blair was disappointed but understood.

"Serena, I… I don't know what to say." She pulled herself from under the other girl and pulled the comforter to cover her body.

"Is that all you have to say Blair?" She was disappointed but she knew Blair wasn't ready. She still had feelings for Vanessa.

"What do you want me to say Serena?"

"I want you to say that you want me as much I want you Blair. That we're not going to give our selves to each other again tonight and tomorrow something is going to pull you away from me again. I want you that much Blair. Can you give me that? Can you?"

"I… right now... I just..."

"I want to be with you without Vanessa in between us, or Chuck, or Nate, or anyone else. I want that because I lo…" Serena stopped herself. This was not the time to tell Blair that she loved her. She noticed the look of shock on the other girl's face before she laid back on the pillow.

Blair was shocked. "Was Serena going to tell me she loved me?" She didn't know what to do. Serena opened her eyes and gave Blair a longing look.

"I want you Blair and I'll wait for you." She wrapped her arm around Blair's waist and pulled the other girl to her. She placed a soft kiss on the other girl's lips. Blair seemed to settle and they snuggled with each other on the bed. Serena placed her head on the other girl's shoulder. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Leaving a wide awake Blair to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Please leave reviews. I take all of my reviews seriously and sometimes I get ideas from them. Thank you again reading._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey Everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It took quite a while to make. _

_Make sure to leave reviews. Thank You. _

_-Chocolate414_

* * *

Set after "The Serena Also Rises"

I do not own any part of Gossip Girl. Although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 24

Blair Waldorf was the type of woman that liked to believe that she was in control. She truly believed that she was the only one that dictated her actions. Until today that is. She woke up with another body snuggled into hers, blond tresses covering her breasts, a long tanned arm covering her waste, and long legs tangled with her own. Usually, she would hate to be in this situation, her first thought would be how to get out of the girl or guy's room without them knowing or figuring a way to kick them out before Dorota saw them. She felt warm breath on her neck and turned to look at the beautiful face of Serena.

It's true Blair Waldorf loved to believe that she was in control, but with Serena Vander Woodsen's face cocooned in her neck and with her clinging onto her waist like a baby to its mother, Blair new that she was no longer in control.

Who would have thought that the new Blair could still be a romantic?

Blair reached to brush a stray piece of blond hair out of Serena's face. The other girl seemed to only snuggle herself closer into the brunette's body when she felt Blair's touch. Blair thought that Serena looked absolutely adorable. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was 7:30 in the morning. She didn't want to get out of bed but she knew that if they wanted to get to school on time then, they would both have to get up now. Serena must have had an internal clock because it was at that moment she began to stir. Blair watched as Serena's eyes opened to reveal blue eyes.

"Hey" Blair said.

"Good morning." Serena woke with a beautiful smile but seemed worried about the activities that occurred the night before. Truthfully, Serena was scared that Blair was mad at her because they didn't have sex last night.

"If we don't get up soon, we'll be late for school." Blair looked at Serena with a smile. That changed when she noticed Serena begin to frown. "That is if you actually want to go to school today." Blair didn't know exactly what was going through Serena's mind.

"Yeah …. Of course…." Serena still seemed nervous but the light smile that Blair was giving her seemed to relieve some of her tension and she began to settle into her normal self. She noticed that her body was still cuddled with Blair's. She began to extract herself and noticed the frown that began to grow on Blair's face. She smiled inwardly at that.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who craves to touch the other person in this relationship or whatever it is." She thought to herself. They were both still naked and Blair couldn't help give Serena an appreciative glance at her backside.

"God she's beautiful." Blair thought to herself. She could already feel herself starting to get horny and decided she needed a shower. "I'm just going to take a quick shower. I have a few Constance uniforms that are a bit to big for me so I think they should fit you." Blair put her robe on and walked to the bathroom she was at the door when she felt Serena grab her arm. Blair noticed that the other girl had yet to put on clothes. It was getting harder and harder not to jump the blond.

"Blair" Serena said Blair's name with a gentle smile and a lust filled voice. She knew why Blair was rushing to the bathroom. She understood that Blair was trying to respect her decision. She pulled Blair's robe off and placed her hand over Blair's heart. She smirked at the pace, it was the fastest she'd ever felt. "We need to talk about last night. I know I disappointed you a little bit but, I meant what I said about you being mine without others being in the way. I want you so badly." Serena grabbed Blair's waist and pulled the girl to her and gave her a kiss.

"I understand Serena." Blair gave Serena a kiss back and started to walk toward the bathroom. There was no use in trying to put her robe back on, both she and Serena weren't ashamed of their bodies and both had seen the other's plenty enough times to not be nervous. Blair grabbed Serena's hand and brought her into the bathroom. "We don't have to have sex but we can at least take a shower together." Blair said this with an evil grin. Serena couldn't help the big smile on her face.

Its 8:15 and both girls arrive at school fifteen minutes before the first bell rings. They step out of the limousine to find Hazel, Isabelle, and Penelope eying them with knowing smiles and half grins. Blair and Serena walk to the group of girls and sit down. It took five seconds of silence before they were flooded with questions.

"Are you two finally together?"

"What about Vanessa?"

"So you chose Serena?"

"You two seem close, did something happen last night?"

"I knew you'd choose Serena, Vanessa's wasn't good enough for you anyway."

Blair had gotten accustomed to the group's questions but it seemed that Serena had not. The blond was extremely embarrassed with the questions asked and the amount of attention that she and Blair were drawing.

"We're not together. We're just…. Getting used to being around one another again." The girls looked at Blair with raised eyebrows and Serena nodded her head as an affirmation. She didn't know exactly what they were but she did know that they were something and that was a lot better than what they were over a month ago. The warning bell rang and they all walked to class. Serena pulled Blair to her and whispered in her ear. "Meet me by the gym before lunch." Blair nodded and gave Serena a small kiss on the cheek then left for class. Serena couldn't help the wide grin on her face.

Chuck Bass was lurking in the shadows and saw the small display of affection between the two girls. It seemed as if Serena as of late was winning the fight for Blair. Chuck frowned at the situation. Everything was not going the way that he planned. He decided to create his own magic. First he had to search for Dan Humphrey.

Everyone knew that "lonely boy" was not over Serena and was in fact heartbroken that the blond moved on so quickly. In order to make his plan work, he had to show Dan that Blair was going to choose Vanessa and that Serena was secretly still in love with him. It was a stretch and very far fetched but Chuck Bass knew that he could pull it off. He spotted Dan outside of his history class.

"Humphrey!" Chuck said the boy's last name as if it meant nothing. He may have employed the boy in his little scheme but that didn't mean that he liked him.

"Bass" Dan said Chuck's name with disdain. Everyone knew they hated each other.

"How has life been, still pining after my sister I've heard?" Chuck decided to be direct with this conversation.

"What ever Bass, I don't have time for your immature games today." Chuck could tell that he struck a nerve. He gave Dan his famous smirk. "Somebody seems angry. Those latest gossip girl posts haven't gotten to you have they?" Dan glared at Chuck. "I mean to be the guy to turn Serena Vander Woodsen gay must have given you a major hit in the lady department."

"Not today Chuck." Dan turned to walk into the classroom.

"Well I guess you don't want to know how much Serena still misses you. Dear sis is still torn about being with you or Blair." That stopped Dan in his tracks.

"What?"

"Sis still has the hots for you Humphrey, although I don't understand why." Dan's eye brows raised and he seemed to have HOPE sketched on his face.

"You must be mistaken; she's in love with Blair."

"No, she's torn between the both of you and given my recent talk with Blair, she's hell bent on choosing Vanessa. Leaving you free and clear to have Serena back. That is if you still want her." He gave Dan a light smile. Of course he still wanted her.

"But just this morning gossip girl said…."

"Come on Daniel, you and I both know not to believe everything gossip girl says."

"So Serena wants me back?"

"Yes Daniel, but you've got to fight for her. She's still got a lot of feelings for Blair and she being the best friend she also has a good standing against you. I would suggest for you to begin to fight for Serena and soon." Chuck left Dan on that note. Before he walked into class he saw Dan standing in the hall way thinking. "This is too easy." Chuck said to himself. He just planted the seed; now all he had to do was watch it grow.

It's 12:30 when the lunch bell rings. Everyone rushes to the courtyard but Blair Waldorf makes her way to the gym. She spots Serena sitting on a bench with a basketball in her hand. Blue eyes meet hers with a bright smile attached to them. Serena leaves the bench and walks toward Blair. She pulls the other girl by the waste toward her. She gave Blair a gentle kiss on the lips and then started kissing her neck. Blair was too surprised to say anything.

Serena knew that it wasn't the best idea to be doing this in the gym but she couldn't get Blair out of her mind all day. All she could think about was that morning, waking up tangled in Blair's arms and how they almost made love the night before. She found that the ache from yesterday never went away but continued to grow until she couldn't control herself. She couldn't pull her lips away from Blair's neck and the way Blair was grabbing her ass wasn't helping the situation. Suddenly Blair pulled herself away from Serena and took a step back.

"Whoa." That was the only word Blair was able to say. She was too stunned to say anything else. Serena looked extremely flushed and turned on. The lipstick she was wearing was smeared and the front collar of her shirt was open revealing her cleavage. Blair took another step back because she could feel how horny she was and knew that the both of them weren't thinking straight. She was about to say something when Serena suddenly pulled her into a nearby closet. She was about to protest when she heard the gym teacher Mr. Franklin walk in the gym. Now she understood why Serena yanked her. Mr. Franklin walked in the gym. Took some of the equipment and walked outside.

Serena couldn't stop looking at Blair and the moment the gym teacher left she attacked Blair's lips again. Blair tried to fight back. Twelve hours ago, Serena stopped them from making love because she wanted each of them to belong to one another. Blair didn't want Serena to feel used. But the way Serena was nipping at her neck, and "oh God" the way she was grinding herself into Blair, and "Fuck" the way she wrapped Blair's legs around her waste and hoisted her on the shelf with ease, Blair lost all the fight left in her. She began to pull Serena's shirt off and ripped the other girl's bra off. Serena pulled Blair's skirt down and got on her knees.

Blair didn't know what Serena was doing but she was starting to get the idea when Serena started kissing her inner thy. Serena was about to grab the crotch of Blair's underwear with her mouth when she was unceremoniously brought to Blair's lips. The other girl started kissing down her chest and Serena couldn't stop moaning Blair's name. Blair was happy nobody was in the gym because she was sure that they would be caught if they were. She brought Serena breast to her mouth and started sucking on the nipple and when she heard Serena say, "Oh God, Please Blair" she sucked almost the entire breast into her mouth. She switched lavishing attention on the other. Serena was in a haze of desire and then noticed her surroundings. She didn't want to make love to Blair in a closet. Her body kept telling her to keep going (I mean of course since she initiated this party) but her mind and heart told her that this wasn't right. With all the strength within her, Serena began to stop her movements. Blair had other ideas. Ideas that didn't include stopping the festivities. She began kissing Serena's lips again.

"Blair, we need to stop!"

"Mmm hmmm." Blair now had her hand in Serena's underwear and was proud to see the blond was extremely wet. She started sliding her fingers over Serena's clit.

"Shit Blair…. Blair we have to stop. You don't want to have sex in a closet. I want to make love to you in a bed not around cleaning appliances." She said this with strain in her voice, Blair was nibbling on that spot next to her ear and Serena didn't know how long she could hold her restraint.

"Baby, come on…. I need you!" Blair said this in Serena's ear with lust and a bit of whining in her voice. Hearing Blair call her "baby" didn't help either. Blair looked like she was horny as hell and Serena started to feel guilty for turning her on like that. Although she new this was best for them, she couldn't keep turning up the heat then stopping cold. Blair would get frustrated with her and for good reason.

Serena gave Blair a kiss on the lips and backed away removing Blair's hand from her underwear. She was starting to remove Blair's hands from her completely when she heard Blair growl. Serena looked up and saw Blair was beyond flushed and her hair had that just been fucked look (even though they didn't).

"God she's beautiful she thought to herself." Serena started to dress herself when she noticed Blair wasn't moving. "Don't you want to go eat?" She watched as Blair got a real hungry look on her face and said something that would have made Serena grab her and fuck her against the wall if she wasn't almost completely dressed.

"I'm not hungry for food Serena." Blair bit her lip after she said that. She started to pull her skirt back up and rearrange her hair. When both girls were dressed Serena grabbed Blair by the wrist and said, "I'm sorry for turning you on like this and not…not… finishing!" She started to blush. Blair who had finally gained her composure again smiled and said "It's okay. I understand you need for us to be together first. I'm sorry too. I've never been turned on like that." Serena felt pride bubbling within her from the other girl's words. She was glad to have this amount of control over Blair. Serena had a shit eating grin on her face. Blair noticed.

"What?"

"You called me baby. That was the first affectionate name you've given me."

"I did not!" Blair started to blush. She certainly did and was quite embarrassed.

"Yes you did!" Serena was not going to let this go.

"Fine whatever."Blair started walking toward the courtyard away from the gym and ahead of Serena. Serena rushed and grabbed Blair's waist from behind. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"I liked it when you called be baby, nobody's called me that before." Blair smiled at the words and then pulled Serena's arms from around her.

"Come on; let's see what the girls are up to in the courtyard."

Vanessa Abrams was sitting at her desk and looking at her laptop. This morning gossip girl reported that Serena and Blair had gotten closer in the past few days and she wanted to see it for herself. There were pictures of the two of them coming from Blair's penthouse with smiles on there faces, sitting next to each other at school, and pictures of them at the movie theater the day before. Vanessa was pissed. Serena was already claiming her ground, now it was her turn.

Vanessa flipped open her phone and sent Blair a text message.

_Hey haven't seen you in a while. Wondering_

_If you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow. _

_Miss you, give me a call._

_V._

Vanessa pressed send and watched as the message went through. If Serena wanted to play this game then so be it. She would win Blair's heart with her own skills and by being herself. She waited for Blair to text her back. She felt her phone buzz a second later.

_Miss you too. Tomorrow's great, I'll call you when _

_I'm finished with classes._

_B._

Vanessa couldn't help the smile that covered her face. She was going to give Blair the best night ever.

Blair and Serena were sitting with the rest of the girls in the courtyard. Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel eyed the both of them for being so late. They had an idea of what might have happened. Blair didn't think much about it and proceeded to eat her chicken salad but Serena couldn't stop smiling and blushing from all the staring eyes. Blair noticed this and leaned into Serena's neck and began to whisper.

"If you don't stop smiling, they're going to think we had sex in a classroom or something."

"We almost had sex in the gym closet Blair; I don't think that's any better."

"Except for maybe we didn't actually have sex. So, I don't think we should allow them to think we did." Serena eyed Blair and smirked.

"Well make me your girlfriend so we can finish what we started." Blair knew that Serena was kidding but could tell that their was a hint of actual truth in her statement. Serena was scared that she might have pushed the boundaries a bit too far. She was about to apologize when Blair said.

"Maybe I will. Besides I only want YOU to be my baby and no one else's." Serena blushed crimson and Blair bit her lip. The rest of the girls at the table saw the quiet interaction and decided to give them some time to them selves. It was at that moment Blair's phone buzzed. Blair looked at her phone and for a moment her eyes widened at the name that appeared on the screen. It was Vanessa. Blair read the text message.

_Hey haven't seen you in a while. Wondering_

_If you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow. _

_Miss you, give me a call._

_V._

Blair reread the message and started to feel guilty. All this time she'd been with Serena she never thought about Vanessa. Everyone seemed to notice the change in Blair. Serena who was sitting close to Blair saw the text message and started to feel nervous. She'd forgotten about Vanessa in this short amount of time. The way she and Blair had been attached, she was beginning to think they were in an actual relationship. Blair started typing a message and pushed the send button. The bell rang and everyone began to leave the courtyard. Serena and Blair were still sitting at the table.

"So that was Vanessa!" It wasn't said as a question but as a fact.

"Yeah"

"What did she want?"

"She asked me out to dinner tomorrow."

"Oh" Serena didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I told her yes." Blair thought that it would be best if she told Serena what was going on NOW. Better for her to tell her than somebody else. They'd grown beyond the secrets.

"So where does that leave us?" Serena could feel jealousy crawling up her spine but chose to be an adult rather than get angry. She knew this would come up at some time.

"Nothing has changed; I still have to choose between the two of you! I can't just be with you and not give Vanessa the same chance. That isn't fair." Serena knew she was right but she still didn't like the thought of Blair going out with Vanessa. Images of Vanessa touching her, kissing her, in bed with her flooded Serena's mind. Serena shook her head and gave the best smile she could give.

"I understand" Blair was surprised how good Serena was taking this. Only minutes ago they were consumed with each other and on the verge of making love in the gym closet.

"Well let's go to class shall we?" Blair started walking and Serena followed her.

Its 8pm in the Vander Bass household and Serena was trying to study. She had a Calculus test the next day but found that she couldn't focus. Her mind kept wondering to Blair, those big brown eyes, her perfect brown hair, her small but beautiful body, those red lips, and that perfect ass. Serena rolled her eyes.

"God I am so whipped!" She said to herself.

"My thoughts exactly!" The voice of Chuck Bass flooded the room. The step siblings had not spoken since there "blow up" a week prior and Serena was nervous about what the Bass heir might do. "I see you can't keep your mind or hands for that matter off a certain brunette." Chuck looked at Serena patronizingly with a sneer. Serena never thought that she would ever have someone hate her but the way Chuck was looking at her now, with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes she knew that that thought would never be a reality. Chuck Bass her step brother hated her.

"I'm not in the mood Chuck."

"Well, I was just going to tell you that Blair and I are going out tonight. She's been asking me for advice on choosing between you and Brooklyn lately. Would you like to know what I've been telling her?" Serena looked at Chuck with surprise etched on her face. She didn't know that Blair had been looking at Chuck for advice. "By the look on your face I'm guessing you didn't know me and Blair had gotten that close. Of course, I told her that if she doesn't want to get her heart broken again she should choose Vanessa. I may not like the Brooklyn girl but at least she hasn't stabbed my back. Later Serena, don't expect for me to be home for a long time. I'll be sure to tell you in the morning all the hookers Blair has banged in the morning." Chuck smirked and then turned around to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena was close to tears but she wouldn't let them fall in front of Chuck.

"Because you knew how I felt about her Serena but you went behind my back while I was trying to kill myself with drugs and alcohol and still tried to get with Blair. Out of anyone you know how I feel about her but you went after her anyways." Chuck's eyes were cold and leering. He turned around and left but not before he heard Serena begin to sob. He felt a pang of guilt but stuffed it a way.

The next morning Serena tried her best to ignore Blair the entire day at Constance. What Chuck said to her and Vanessa's date kept hanging in the blondes mind. She didn't want to think about Blair being with another girl so she thought it would be best if she didn't see her today. Easier said than done. There were rumors around school saying that Blair had already chosen Vanessa and that was the reason why Serena was staying clear of the brunette.

Serena had just finished her math test and was walking out the classroom when she received a text message.

_Why are you avoiding me?_

_B._

Serena read the message sent a text back.

_I'm not avoiding you, I just had a lot of stuff to do today!_

_S._

She waited for another buzz. A minute later she got one.

_Yeah, I'm outside in the limo. Come on let's talk._

_B._

Serena suddenly got nervous. She didn't know what Blair wanted to speak about but apparently it was important enough to get her to walk outside in the middle of the school day. Serena walked outside and spotted Blair's limo. The driver opened the door and she moved to sit inside. She spotted Blair eying her peculiarly and started to feel uncomfortable.

"You've been avoiding me all day. I don't understand why."

"I had a lot of stuff to do today."

"Yeah we went over that in our text messages but let's just say I don't believe you."

"Nothing is wrong okay."

"Fine, I was just worried." Blair looked at Serena with a wounded expression and Serena suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Blair's frown turned into a smile and if there was ever a thought that Serena might not be in love with Blair, it was destroyed at that moment. Serena loved the way Blair smiled. It was like a cool breeze on a summer day.

"I've just been… I don't know." Serena couldn't get the words to come out but she could feel that Blair already had a slight idea.

"Does this have to do with my date tonight?" Serena's downward look answered her question.

"I know you went out with Chuck last night. That and Vanessa has just made me feel… I don't know but not good Blair." Blair looked at Serena and saw the blond was trying to stay strong but was scared she might lose her.

"You knew this would come at some point. This thing with Vanessa and me. I have to give her the same chance I've given you. As for last night, Chuck was the only person who brought someone home with them. I wouldn't do that to either one of you."

"And I have to believe this based on what? Huh? Based on what Blair?"

"Based on what I'm telling you. What is going on with you? Yesterday everything was fine but now you're pissed at me for something I haven't even done." She looked at Serena. "Or even thought about doing."

"Yeah right" Blair was taken back but she didn't let her surprise show. She opened a bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass. A habit she'd recently picked up from Chuck. She brought the glass to her mouth and slid next to Serena. It dawned on her what the issue was.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Blair couldn't believe it.

"No shit Blair." Serena was fuming. Blair smiled, she was certainly flattered. She gave Serena a kiss on the lips.

"The girls last night had nothing on you."

"And Vanessa" Blair suddenly got quiet. It was at that moment Serena got an idea. If she was going to win Blair she'd have to play the game. She took the glass out of Blair's hand and placed it on the floor. Then she straddled the brunette and started to kiss her. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, Blair was still wound up from yesterday and if she pulled back again, this would be the third time.

Blair's hands traveled under Serena's skirt and grabbed her ass and Serena was kissing the brunette's cleavage. Serena began to press herself into Blair's lap causing for them both to moan. She'd just unbuttoned Blair's shirt and was kissing her neck when she stopped completely. Blair was still going. Serena began to extract herself from Blair's grip. Blair was having none of it.

"Come here baby." Serena almost gave in when she saw the adorable pout on Blair's lips. Blair wanted her and the way she was looking at her body, she wanted her bad. Blair reached for Serena's waist again and kissed the other girl on the neck. "Fuck, come here baby." Blair didn't know how much more of this she could take. Serena shook her head no and started buttoning up her clothes. This time Blair had called her "baby" twice and Serena could feel herself giggling on the inside. Blair was frustrated and grabbed her glass. She buttoned her shirt and scooted away from Serena. Far away. Serena grinned and moved to sit next to the brunette.

She kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear. "This is just to let you know who's the best Blair." She started kissing that spot on Blair's neck. "When you're on your date tonight, think of this." She rubbed that spot on Blair's back. "No one will ever be able to make love to you the way that I can. You and I both know it." Then she pulled back and walked out the limo with a shit eating smile on her face. Chuck and Vanessa may have their own plans to get there hands on Blair. But she was the only one who had any real control over her and she intended to use it.

Its 7 pm at the Waldorf penthouse and Blair was still wound up from her latest encounter with Serena. She couldn't get the blond out of her head. Serena's words kept ringing in her mind.

"_No one will ever be able to make love to you the way that I can. You and I both know it."_

God, that was hot. Blair loved to play games and the one that Serena was playing with her was extremely sexy. Blair shook her head. In an hour she would go on her date with Vanessa and she would feel guilty if she thought of the tall blond the entire time. She began to undress. She needed a cold shower and a reality check. Vanessa had been understanding, caring, loving, everything she needed, and decided to give Blair a second chance. Blair wasn't going to screw this up because she was horny as hell.

Vanessa was in a taxi on her way to Blair's penthouse. She had a surprise for Blair that she was sure to get her ahead of Serena. All week Vanessa couldn't get her mind off of the brunette. She wanted to make this date count. It would be there first official one. She paid the cab driver and walked inside Blair's building. Pushing the button for the elevator and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. She looked at her outfit. She'd recently straightened her hair, so now it flowed down her back, she made Jenny do her make up earlier to perfection, she wore a black dress that showed her curves (another item from Jenny), and black heels. Before she stepped out of the elevator she made sure that everything on her looked impeccable. She was greeted by Blair's maid Dorota. The polish woman seemed extremely nice and motherly and told Vanessa that Ms. Blair would be down stairs in five minutes.

Five minutes later she saw one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen. Blair was wearing a blue dress that seemed to fit her body perfectly, she wore silver heels that showed her beautiful legs, and her hair, which had grown considerably, was curled to perfection. For a few seconds Vanessa was speechless.

"Hi" Blair said

"Hi" Vanessa said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank You. You don't look so bad yourself." Blair wasn't lying. When she saw Vanessa her mouth dropped. The other brunette looked gorgeous.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

The ride down the elevator was a short one and the taxi that brought Vanessa was still sitting outside. Vanessa opened the door and let Blair slide in first.

"Where to lady?" The taxi driver said.

"The Brooklyn bridge please." Vanessa saw Blair's eyebrow rise but gave the girl a cheeky smile. Blair had no idea what she had planned.

When they arrived at the bridge Vanessa paid and allowed for Blair to get out first. They stood on the side walk of the bridge and looked at the stars.

"Hey I got you something. I know you're used to flowers and candy so I thought I would get you something different." Vanessa pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you think you could follow these coordinates for me?" Blair didn't know what was going on be she decided to follow whatever Vanessa was up too. Vanessa handed Blair a small telescope from out her pocket and a map of the stars. With help from Vanessa, Blair was able to spot the coordinates in the sky. They lead to a small star.

"It's beautiful" Blair says. It truly is, she's never been one to stop and look at the stars but tonight seems different.

"You think so? Because that star is yours." The way Blair's eyes whip around to meet hers makes Vanessa blush. "Your middle name is Cornelia isn't it? Well I bought that star and named it after your middle name. Do you like it?" Blair doesn't speak for a moment. She feels tears begin to build in her eyes. Nobody had ever been this thoughtful when it came to giving her a gift. Including Serena. Vanessa started to worry that the gift was a mistake when she didn't here Blair speak. She was about to apologize when Blair suddenly grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"I love it, it's perfect." Blair gives Vanessa a kiss. "Thank you so much." Vanessa can't stop smiling.

"Well, here's the certificate saying this is your star. This is just the first part of our evening though. I want you to look down and tell me what you see." Blair spots the water in the East river but also notices a beautiful boat. She looks at the boat and notices that the lights are on and that there's a table with candles lit. She turns around to look at Vanessa, too shocked to say anything, and Vanessa nods her head. Blair is stunned.

They're brought to the boat by a smaller boat with paddles. When Blair steps foot on the place where she'll be eating dinner for the night she can't help but notice the candles everywhere and the romantic setting. By far this already was being counted as the best date she'd ever been on. Vanessa brings her to the table and they begin to eat. The meal is superb and Blair has to question who cooked.

"This is wonderful, I'd love to know to cooked."

"Well actually, I did." Blair is stunned, yet again.

"Wow." Vanessa can't help but laugh at Blair's surprised expression.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Blair picks her bottom lip off of the floor.

They begin to talk. Not just about school, but about everything. Blair sees that Vanessa actually listens to her conversations where Nate never listened or Chuck would listen only with the intent of sex on his mind. Vanessa shows understanding on most topics such as school, life, and family. They talk for hours and when Blair notices that it is 12:30 in the morning she begins to blush at how much they've been talking and that they didn't recognize how fast time flew. Vanessa takes Blair's hand and takes her further inside the boat to the lodging area. Blair sees a bed, candles everywhere, and roses covering the sheets. She turns to Vanessa who is turning red.

"I didn't bring you down here with the intent to have sex with you but, I still wanted you to see how much you mean to me." She inched closer to Blair and grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Whatever you want to do is your decision. I want to be with you and only you Blair." The sincerity in her voice makes Blair's heart skip a beat and Blair gives her a sweet kiss. That kiss turns into another, and another, and another until they're gently clawing each others clothes off and Vanessa deposits her on the bed. Vanessa begins to kiss Blair's neck and Blair can't help but think of how good Serena does the same exact thing, Vanessa kisses her lips and Blair can't help but think that Serena's kisses are sweeter, Vanessa lays her body on top of Blair's and Blair can't help but think that Serena's a bit heavier. Blair tries to stop these thoughts but she can't. She closes her eyes and when she opens them she doesn't see Vanessa's face, she sees Serena's. Guilt begins to rush inside of Blair and she stops there movements.

"What's wrong Blair?" Vanessa wants to continue but doesn't want to push the other girl.

"We should take it slow Vanessa, it's too early, too soon." Blair thinks she's about to see disappointment on Vanessa's face but the other girl just smiles at her.

"I understand." Vanessa covers them with the bed spread and cuddles with Blair. "I'm just glad to be here with you." Vanessa gives Blair a kiss on the cheek and proceeds to go to sleep and Blair is left thinking about what just happened.

Blair is woken a few hours later by Vanessa who gets the both of them to put their clothes back on. They walk up the stairs and Vanessa pulls Blair into her lap in one of the chairs. Blair still doesn't know what's going on and when she asks she's answered with a "shhhhhhhh" and a finger pointing at the sky. Blair looks and sees one of the most beautiful sights.

The sun is beginning to rise and Blair thinks, "This is the perfect morning."

…………………………………………………… Three Days Later, Saturday………………………………………………………….

Blair awoke alone in her room to the bright rays of the sun. She stepped to the window and remembered her date with Vanessa. She began to smile. Her smile began to fade when she thought about what happened when they almost got intimate. She couldn't get her mind off of Serena. She made sure to not speak to Serena the following days afterward. She had to figure out what to do next. She couldn't keep stringing both of those girls along. It wasn't fair to anyone. She put on her robe and was surprised when she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened it to find Serena standing on the other side. Not too pleased. The blond had her arms folded and seemed pretty pissed.

"Where have you been lately? Haven't seen or heard from you at all!" Serena was very mad. She'd received the text from gossip girl talking about Vanessa's date with Blair on a boat. A fucking boat. Leave it to that Brooklyn bitch to out do her on the first date department. Serena was still seething from the news. But what really pissed her off was when gossip girl said the both of them never left the boat until the following morning. Yeah, that really made her angry and with Blair ignoring her every chance she got, she could only think the worst.

"Good morning to you to Serena." Blair wanted to at least start this conversation on the right foot.

"Did you sleep with her? Is that why you keep ignoring me? Did you sleep with Vanessa?" Serena decided to be direct. It was her biggest fear that her plan would backfire and Blair would sleep with Vanessa the first chance she got because Serena kept leading her on.

"No Serena I didn't sleep with her." Serena was surprised with the answer. She truly thought Blair slept with her.

"Yeah right." Blair got pissed at that. Serena was the one who kept starting something that she wouldn't finish and had the nerve to get angry at her whenever she was around another attractive person.

"It is right Serena, I didn't sleep with her. Although I don't understand how anything between Vanessa and I is any of your business. I haven't slept with her and I haven't slept with you. In fact I haven't slept with anyone and I have to keep taking FUCKING cold showers to keep my composure. I told you I wouldn't do that to either one of you but you assume the worst in me Serena." Blair was looking at Serena with anger and it seemed as if the roles were suddenly reversed. Serena was standing their looking at the floor with guilt flooding throughout her body.

"I'm sorry Blair." Serena looked at Blair's eyes hoping to be forgiven.

"You should be." Blair wasn't ready to forgive yet. Serena began to feel curious as to why Blair hadn't touched anyone else. Serena knew it would be wrong but it never stopped Blair before.

"Why didn't you sleep with her?" Serena honestly wanted to know.

"Again none of your business Serena." Blair was starting to get uncomfortable with all of these questions involving her sleeping with Vanessa. She looked at Serena again and noted the blond looked truly sorry. "I just couldn't okay. I knew it would hurt you and I just couldn't do it." Serena smiled at the answer. It was a lot more than what she was hoping for.

"Really."

"Yes, Really." Serena began to inch toward Blair and Blair put her hands up halting the blonde's actions. "I can't take you leading me on again." Serena felt horrible for what she'd been putting Blair through but couldn't help the pride filling her heart. Blair wouldn't sleep with Vanessa or anyone else for that matter because she cared about her. But she was still willing to make love to her without a second thought. She wondered if Blair noticed what was happening to her.

Blair took a deep breath. She did notice what was happening with her and she noticed in a big way. Just having Serena in a room with her was turning her on and making her heart beat faster. She'd never experienced this with anyone else and was scared of the feeling. Whenever she was with someone else she could only think of Serena and that made it very difficult for her to relieve that ache between her legs. Even with the perfect night she shared with Vanessa her thoughts were of Serena and only Serena. Her stomach began to do flips and her body began to react to Serena's close proximity. This is why she'd been avoiding Serena the past few days.

Serena saw how fast the brunette's chest was moving and had the undeniable urge to go to her. She stepped forward again and wasn't blocked this time. She kissed Blair's lips and found herself remembering the last time she'd touched them. Too long. She'd been away from the other girls' lips too long. She missed Blair so much these past few days and new she would have to tell Blair she loved her soon. She couldn't take not seeing her for another stint in time.

"I missed you" Serena said.

"I missed you too." Blair said.

The kisses were not filled with lust but with what might be thought as love. Blair missed Serena's presence, her body, her warmth, everything and Serena felt the same way.

Blair didn't know it but she was falling in love.

They lied on the bed for hours just staring at one another. Blair cocooned herself in Serena's neck and began to fall asleep. They were both awoken when Blair's phone began to ring. It was Vanessa.

Blair pulled herself from Serena's arms and answered the phone. Leaving an aggravated Serena lying in bed. When Blair finished her conversation, she sat by the edge of the bed. Her face away from Serena.

"You should go." Blair said.

"Why? Why do I have to go?" Serena was getting tired of this.

"I just need time to think."

"Time to think about what? Trying to find another way to push me away Blair? You said it yourself you can't even get intimate with anyone else."

"Serena.." Blair was cut off.

"No Blair, I'm tired of letting everyone else get their shot with you while I'm left waiting. How do you feel about me?"

"I've already told you I have feelings for you. What else do you want Serena?"

"The truth Blair. Why we keep coming back to each other, why I'm always thinking of you, why my body feels the way it does when I'm around you, why you look at me the way you do, touch me the way you do, why we have this connection whenever we're around each other."

"Serena I…"

"No don't try to say you don't feel it because I know you do. I felt your heartbeat and it was going the fastest I've ever felt in my entire life Blair." Serena couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take having the other girl being around her but so far from her reach.

"I'm in love with you Blair. I don't want anyone else, I just want you. I can't keep being around you and seeing you with other girls or guys. I want to be with you and I know you want me the same way. I need to know your decision tonight." Blair was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Everything Serena said was true. Serena loved her. She was in love with her. Is this what she was feeling for Serena? Was it love? She hated when someone else was around her, she felt this pull whenever she was with her, her heart always sped up when ever she was around her, her body would tingle whenever she was near, she couldn't stop thinking about the blond. Was she? Is she? She looked at Serena and saw she was near tears.

"Tell me your decision by the end of the night Blair." Serena left the room and closed the door leaving a stunned Blair behind her.

It was hours later and Blair was pacing in her room. She hadn't come to a decision yet and was stuck. She new she felt something with Serena that she didn't feel with others but didn't know if she was in love with her. She needed to make this decision on her own. She lied back on the bed and stared out the window. She noticed there was a small dent in the mattress where Serena was lying earlier. She reached for that side of the bed. Her mind flooded with images of Serena, her smile, her laugh, her beauty, them kissing, making love, holding one another, talking, everything. Blair's eyes began to water up. She missed Serena terribly and began to think about what she said earlier. She didn't feel whole without the other girl there and when she found herself lying in Serena's exact spot on the bed that's when she knew. She was in love with Serena. She bolted out of the bed and wiped her tears, put her jacket on, and ran out of her house. She got a cab and ordered the driver to go to the Vander Woodsen home.

Serena was lying in bed awake. When she left Blair's house she went straight home and locked herself in her room. Her only thoughts were Blair and she was scared that the brunette had chosen not to be with her. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't know what she'd do if Blair didn't want her. She'd be heartbroken.

She heard a light knock on the door.

"Go away"

"Serena, open the door it's Blair." Serena jumped out of bed and opened the door. Blair walked in and Serena closed the door. Blair looked at Serena with a face that couldn't be described and Serena feared the worst.

"Can you give me a minute to get my thoughts together?"

"Sure"

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you. From the very beginning I treated you horribly and you didn't deserve that. You hurt me and I wanted to hurt you back but, I'm still sorry for the things I've done to you." Serena was surprised but didn't speak but only nodded her head. "When you walked out the door this morning I wasn't afraid of losing Vanessa, or Chuck, or Nate, or any of those floosies I see at Victrola, I was afraid I lost you and that scared me more than anything. I'm not used to this… this feeling, wanting, wishing to be with only one person all the time and quite frankly it scares me Serena. I'm around you and it's like I can forget almost anything is around me. I want to be with you all the time, kiss you all the time, make love to you all the time an I'm scared that one day you'll get tired of me." Serena felt tears fall at Blair's declaration and urged her to continue. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be with anyone else Serena, I want to be with you." Serena couldn't stop crying tears of joy she rushed to Blair and began kissing her lips. They finally pulled apart to breath. Blair put her four head on Serena's chest and kissed her heart. She pulled away and grabbed Serena's hands. She looked up and said.

"Will you be my girl friend Serena Vander Woodsen?"

"Of course I will." Serena started kissing Blair again but Blair pulled back again and said.

"Oh yeah, I love you too."

Serena pulled Blair to her with the intent of never letting her go. There clothing was gone minutes later and Serena's body was on top of Blair's. They made quiet love all night. No words needed to be spoken they knew what was in each others hearts. There only thoughts were one another and they didn't think to make sure the door was locked before they lied in bed. They should have because outside Serena's door stood Chuck Bass who was seething. He heard everything that happened and couldn't believe the two girls were now officially together.

"No matter, my plan will ruin this relationship, or any chance of a further relationship they might ever have." He said to himself. Chuck walked to his room and closed the door. He had more scheming to do in order for his plan to work. And if Chuck was sure about anything it was this plan. Blair would be his in the end and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I am going to probably have one or two more chapters and then the story will be finished _

_so stay tuned. Please review the story. I use all reviews as tips to help my writing._

_Thank you_


	25. Chapter 25

_Here's another update. I hope you all like it._

_-Chocolate414_

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Gossip Girl although it is my favorite show.

Chapter 25

Serena awoke to the early morning rays of the sun. Her head was lying on Blair's naked belly and her arms were wrapped around the brunette's waist. Her body was still humming from the night before and she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Blair's legs were entangled with her own and she could feel the other girl snoring softly. Serena was utterly exhausted. It had been only an hour ago that they'd finished making love and her entire being seemed to mold into Blair as soon as they stopped. It was funny because she was so tall and Blair was shorter and yet they couldn't be a better fit when it came to things like this. Serena raised her head to look at Blair's entire body. She had to admit that the brunette was exquisite.

"And she's all mine." Serena said to herself.

She began to kiss Blair's stomach, then her breasts, her neck, her ears, until she finally reached her lips. She could feel Blair begin to kiss her back. Blair's eyes opened to a beautiful sight. Serena was hovering over her with a smirk.

"What?" Blair wanted to know what was going on in that blond head of hers.

"Oh nothing!" Serena kissed her on the lips again. They both knew she was lying and when Blair's eyebrow rose Serena knew she had to tell. "I wore you out last night." Serena said this with beaming pride. Blair rolled her eyes.

"I believe we wore each other out last night. In fact if we get down to it, I was the one who wore you out." Serena's eyes narrowed. "I recall a certain blond begging me to stop." Serena started to turn red.

"Blair please, please, your killing me, OH GOD." Blair started to chuckle as she re-enacted the blonde's words from the night before. Serena swatted her arm.

"I wasn't begging, I was just vocalizing that we should stop." It was a lame excuse and Blair chuckled harder at the explanation.

"Whatever you say Serena." Blair's body was now fully awake and with a naked blond goddess hovering over her, she began to feel aroused. Serena lowered her body on top of hers gently. "Why don't we do what we did last night? I'm willing to give you a chance to make me beg." Blair knew exactly how to get the blond riled up. "Of course if you're not up to the challenge, I understand, it takes a person with a lot of stamina to make it in bed with me." Blair heard Serena growl with a feral grin before she assaulted her neck, taking on the challenge.

Four hours later, after countless gasps of "fuck Serena" and "right there baby", and soft murmurs of "I love you", and light knocks of the headboard against the wall, Serena got what she wanted. She heard Blair beg. Except it wasn't for her to stop, but for her to keep going. Serena's head was in the crook of Blair's neck and her body was still on top of Blair's when they finally stopped. They were still trying to catch the breath.

"Wow" Blair said. She would have to challenge Serena more often. Serena kissed that spot behind Blair's ear and smirked.

"I love you" Serena said.

"I love you too." Blair began to extract her body from under Serena's and moved to the side of the bed. She looked at the clock and noted that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. She stood away from the bed and watched Serena look at her body appreciatively while trying to cover up her modesty with the sheets. Blair stood naked in front of Serena eying how beautiful her GIRLFRIEND was before she started picking up her clothing off of the floor. Serena watched and started to frown.

"Where are you going?" Serena didn't want Blair to leave just yet. She'd finally won the brunette; she didn't want to let her venture into the world without her so soon, or ever for that matter.

"Baby, I'm just going to go get us some food. The last round I heard your stomach growl and I don't want you to be hungry."

"I'll just get one of the maids to make breakfast." Serena stood with the sheet covering her body and walked toward Blair. She started kissing her neck and when she heard Blair moan she knew that she was starting to change the other girl's mind about leaving. She felt Blair's hands go to her waist and when she began to nibble on her ear, she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Serena, we can't stay here all day. We are going to need fresh air soon." Blair tried to protest.

"The only thing that I want to breathe in is you and as for eating, I'm certainly not hungry for food." Blair's eyebrows rose immediately after hearing her words mirrored back to her. They'd made love many ways but this was something they had yet to try. Serena was looking at her with lust filled eyes and Blair had a feeling that if she stayed she might get to try this new area in there intimate relationship. Blair was beginning to say yes when she heard her phone buzz. She gave Serena a peck on the lips and then went to her phone. She saw the caller I.D. and recognized that it was Vanessa. Blair closed her eyes for a moment and felt the guilt rush through her. Vanessa deserved an explanation and the truth. While she'd been thinking about Serena yesterday, she never stopped to think about the other girl who had stuck by her. She would have to tell Vanessa what was going on and soon. She let the phone ring and then erased the missed call from her phone.

"Blair who was that?" Serena noticed Blair's shift in demeanor.

"Just Chuck, I'll call him back later. I'm just going to go get us some much needed food." Blair quickly put a smile on her face and gave Serena another kiss to calm her nerves. Serena seemed to accept the explanation and walked back to the bed.

"Don't take to long Blair." Serena gave Blair a long glance and adjusted herself on the bed.

"I won't" Blair was out the door. Serena was left a bit confused but left the matter alone.

Blair was finally outside the Vander Bass penthouse and was walking on the side walk when she reached for her phone. She quickly dialed Vanessa's number. She heard it ring.

"Hello"

"Hi Vanessa"

"Hey Blair, I was just seeing what you were up to. I have spoken to you since our date."

"Nothing much, I've been thinking about you a lot and I was wondering if you would meet me at that coffee shop we first had lunch at. You know the one close to Manhattan off of fourth street." Blair needed to speak with Vanessa and soon to explain what was going on with her and Serena. She thought that it would be better if she told her today. School was tomorrow and she was sure Serena would want to tell everyone the news.

"Yeah I remember, what time?"

"How about seven? Is that okay with you?"

"That's great. I'll see you there."

"See you there." They both hung up the phone and Blair walked to a local pizza shop and ordered a large pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese. She knew it was the blonde's favorite and since she was running later than she thought she would, she knew this would change Serena's frown into a smile as soon as she walked in the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Blair is on her way up to the Vander Bass penthouse with a large pizza in hand when she sees a black limousine in front of the building. She could recognize that limousine anywhere, it was Chuck. She saw him walking out the door and was about to walk in the limo when he spotted her.

"Well, well, well I wasn't expecting to see a Waldorf this morning." Chuck couldn't help the smile on his face. Blair always made him smile.

"Good morning to you to Bass." Blair's face suddenly got serious. "I need your help with something, it involves Serena."

"Sure whatever you need." This is what Chuck had been waiting for, an opening for him to destroy this relationship between his love and his step sister.

"I'll call you later." She gave Chuck a hug and a light kiss on the cheek before heading into the building. Chuck sat in the limo and began to piece together the many ways this could go in his favor.

Blair walked into Serena's room and found her lying in the exact position that she left her. The blond didn't seem happy though. It was two o'clock an hour had passed from when she left.

"I'm sorry it took longer than expected but I brought your favorite pizza." She watched as Serena's frown turned into a smile.

"You sure now how to get yourself out the dog house." Serena walked toward Blair, she was about to give her a kiss when she suddenly backed away and snatched the box out of Blair's hands. Blair watched as Serena walked back to the bed with the open box of pizza and was too surprised to say anything.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Blair was pouting.

"Well you shouldn't have come back so late." Serena was giggling at the way Blair was looking at her. "Come here." Blair crawled on the bed. "Do you want some?" Serena started munching.

"No, I'm not hungry." She gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and then laid her head on the pillow. "I've got a meeting with Chuck later so I'm going to be leaving from here around 6:30." Blair said this while Serena was eating her pizza hoping that it would distract her. It didn't work.

"What are you meeting Chuck about?" Serena was curious about what Chuck and Blair would need to meet and talk about. She still believed that Chuck hated her and she was sure that if he and Blair spoke, he would try to break them apart.

"Just a few things dealing with some new investments. Nothing big." She didn't like lying to Serena but she knew that if she told her girlfriend that she was going to meet with another woman. A woman that had gotten between them plenty of times before, it would start drama. More drama than they both needed right now.

"Okay" Serena eyed Blair skeptically. She wanted to trust Blair. She learned last night that it was not good to assume. It was a hard learned lesson that she didn't wish to learn again.

Across town in the Humphrey household, Jenny was busy on her sewing machine putting together a new design. She was thrilled to still be working for Eleanor Waldorf. During the fashion show, she'd saw another side to Blair and ever since then she couldn't help but think of the brunette as another girl who was just like her. Sure she was extremely rich, but she worked for everything that she got. That was something that she and Blair had in common and that gave her new hope for the future.

She looked into her brother's room and noticed that he seemed to be in a trance. He'd been staring out the window for more than an hour in deep thought. Her first thought was to ask what he was thinking about but stopped her self when she noticed that her brother's eyebrows were furrowed into a deep expression. She didn't know what her brother was thinking about but she knew that it must be very important to cause an expression like that. Little did Jenny know, Daniel Humphrey was trying to think of ways to win back his ex-girl friend.

Daniel couldn't stop thinking of Serena since he'd spoken with Chuck. That fact that the womanizer said that Serena still had feelings for him gave him a new sense of hope.

"I still have a chance to fix things with Serena." He said to himself. He'd thought of many new ways to gather Serena's attention. Examples included buying roses and bringing them too her, asking her out on a date, or even surprise her and showing up without warning. He'd thought of many possibilities. There was just one problem. That problem was Blair Waldorf. He'd seen them together plenty times but he still felt nervous about trying to win Serena back since she was in some sort of friendship/relationship/whatever it is. He was worried that if he put his heart on the line it may get broken again. He heard his phone buzz.

**Spotted: S and B walking real close this afternoon. Is this the**

**tale tell sign of a new relationship? Serena hasn't looked this happy since she was with **

'**lonely boy'. Wonder what Blair is doing to make her smile like that. It probably has something to do**

**with springy mattresses and soft sheets. Either way, it seems like we're seeing more and more**

**Of S And B, and less of S And V. Can't wait to find out who wins Blair's heart. Can you?**

**Until Next Time**

**XOXO GOSSIP GIRL**

Dan read the message for a second time and new he had to do something quick. He looked at the clock and noted that it was 5 pm. If he was going to do something he had to do it now. He flipped open his phone and called the one person he thought he would never call. He heard the phone ring until he heard the smuggest voice on the Upper East Side.

"Why hello Humphrey, I wasn't expecting this call. Hell must have just frozen over."

"Bass, I need your help. I want Serena back but, I need some help getting Blair out of the way." Dan heard small laughter in the background that almost made him hang up the phone. He knew he was making a deal with the devil but, he would do anything to get Serena back.

"Well it seems like your in luck, I have just the plan to get you your lady love back." The two of them continued there conversation for fifteen minutes and then Dan hung up the phone. He stood up and looked in the mirror.

"When the hell did I become a sneaky Upper East Sider?" He thought to himself. He looked in the mirror and felt a little ashamed of himself. This was either going to make or break him. He hoped to dear God him and Serena would be together by the end of the night.

Blair was snuggled with Serena on the bed. They'd walked around downtown that afternoon and Blair found that just being in the blonde's vicinity made her happy. They returned only ten minutes ago and after a hot make out session contented themselves to snuggle back on Serena's bed.

"I love being with you."Serena said.

"I love it to." Blair was drawing circles on Serena's arm until she noticed that it was six o'clock. She raised herself out of bed and gave Serena a chaste kiss on the lips. "Got to go baby." Serena frowned. She did not want Blair to leave. Blair was opening the door when she was suddenly grabbed by the hips and turned around.

"I don't want you to go." Serena flashed Blair her adorable blue puppy dog eyes and Blair could feel herself begin to melt.

"I have to baby; I'll be back later on tonight." She kissed Serena's four head and walked out the door. She turned around for a moment and saw Serena was watching her leave with a pout. "I love you baby." She instantly saw Serena smile again. God she loved that smile.

"I love you too."

Once Blair was outside on the side walk she called Chuck. The phone didn't ring long before she heard her partner in crime's voice.

"Why hello beautiful."

"Chuck pick me up in front of your home. Make it quick, I have something I really need to speak to you about."

"Alright." Chuck heard how serious Blair was being on the phone and ordered his driver to turn around and head to his home. He picked up Blair five minutes later. "So what is going on?"

"I need for you to cover for me. I'm going to meet with Vanessa tonight and I don't want Serena to know about it."

"Well, well, well I see the player has not left the game." Chuck smirked. Maybe Blair was just using Serena for sex. "Pretty good plan." He thought.

"Actually, Serena and I are officially together now." She waited for Chuck's reaction and saw a slight vain show in Chuck's neck. "I'm meeting Vanessa so I can tell her that I'm with Serena now. She deserves for me to tell her and not Gossip Girl." Chuck began to smile; he saw an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. "I told Serena that I was going to be with you tonight talking about some new business ventures. Will you cover for me just in case she starts to look?"

"Sure, what time are you meeting Vanessa?" Chuck had to plan this perfectly.

"At Seven"

"Fine, well I'd be more than obliged to take up for you." Chuck had his plan set in motion. This plan would be better than the one he told Humphrey. He mad a note to call Dan as soon as he left Blair.

"Thank You"

"Well it's 6:45, would you like for me to drop you off?"

"Sure" Chuck dropped Blair off at the coffee shop and waved her good bye. Blair walked inside and as soon as the door shut Chuck began to make his phone call.

"Hello Humphrey, change in plans, how fast can you get dressed?" Chuck had a sneaky smirk on his face. Blair was going to be his and the rest of these people were just his pawns to win her back.

It was 7:15 when Blair spotted Vanessa walking through the door. Her first thought was that she looked beautiful. Vanessa walked to Blair's table and sat down. There was an awkward silence between them before, Blair spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you since Thursday morning?"

"I've been good, Jenny has been getting on my nerves about this home schooling stuff, and my sister has been calling me non stop about finding a college here in New York."

"That sounds great."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you though. I miss you Blair." Blair felt bolts of shame and guilt rush through her body. Here she was trying to break things off with Vanessa and the other girl seemed to be pouring her heart out. This was going to be a long night.

In the Vander Bass residence, Serena was lying in her room with her door open looking at some magazines. She heard the front door to the pent house open and hopped out of bed hoping that it was Blair. To her surprise it wasn't Blair but it was Chuck.

"But that can't be right; Blair has a meeting with Chuck tonight." She thought to herself. Chuck walked to his bedroom door but, not before turning and giving Serena the smuggest smirk she'd ever seen. Serena was worried now. She walked over to Chuck's door and began to knock. When the door flew open to a smirking Chuck Serena knew something was up.

"Why hello sis, something I can help you with?" Chuck couldn't believe how easy it was to rile Serena's feathers. He didn't even have to talk to gain the blondes attention.

"You're supposed to be in a meeting with Blair." Serena was nervous. If Blair wasn't with Chuck than where was she. She didn't want to believe that Blair lied to her but she started to get this strong feeling in her gut.

"Meeting? What meeting? It's Sunday Serena; I don't commence business on Sunday. My father doesn't even do business on Sunday." He started laughing at Serena. Serena was pissed. What the hell was going on? "Serena you can't be that dumb." He looked at Serena again and raised his eyebrow. "Well you are blond, maybe you can." He took that as a score when he saw Serena's skin begin to turn red.

"Where is Blair? She said she was meeting with you tonight to talk business." She was scared and nervous and worried all at the same time. "Where is she Chuck?" She needed to know.

"Sorry, I swore to Blair that I wouldn't tell. What kind of friend would I be if I told on Blair?" he smiled at the look of dread that crossed Serena's face.

"Chuck, tell me where she is." Serena was losing her patience and was scared out of her mind.

"Alright, Alright, I'll tell you. But you're going to wish I didn't." Serena waited for him to continue. "She's out with Vanessa." Chuck watched the look of shock, sadness, and finally anger come across Serena's features. He was right; she wished he didn't tell her.

"You're lying."

"Am I Serena? Blair lied to you and told you that she was with me. I'm here, in my room." He acted as if he was looking for Blair and then refocused his attention to the blond. "I don't see Blair here, do you?" He chuckled at Serena's hopeless expression.

"You're lying." Serena was still trying to hold on to hope. There had to be a good explanation for this.

"Fine, go look yourself. She's at that coffee shop on fourth street." He smiled evilly and Serena felt her stomach begin to drop. She closed her room door and was out of the penthouse in seconds.

Chuck stood outside his door. "Like taking candy from a baby." He'd played this to perfection. Humphrey would be here in fifteen minutes and he was sure that after Serena saw Vanessa and Blair together, she wouldn't be thinking clearly. All he had to do was sit back and watch the show.

Serena was in her limo and finally pulled up to the coffee shop. What she saw made her heart stop. Blair and Vanessa were sitting at a table laughing about something. They seemed to be engrossed in deep conversation and didn't notice Serena standing near the window. When Serena saw Vanessa's hand cover Blair's she knew that she'd been played. Tears started to fall and when she saw Vanessa kiss Blair on the cheek she ran away from the coffee shop. She went inside her limo and told the driver to take her home. She felt heart broken; Blair didn't want her she just wanted to find a way to get into her bed.

She walked into the penthouse seemingly in a trance until she noticed Dan sitting in her living room with roses in his hand.

"Hi Serena" Dan said. He was so nervous that he could've sworn that he was practically sweating through his shirt.

"Hey Dan" Serena wiped her eyes and straightened herself up. Dan didn't seem to notice the tears.

"I brought you these." He gave Serena the roses and smiled. "I've missed you Serena." Serena looked inside those brown eyes and couldn't help but think of Blair. Suddenly everything was too much. Here she was falling for Blair when Dan was standing her saying he missed her.

"Fuck it, if Blair wants to play this game, then I'm playing it to." She threw the flowers on the couch and pulled Dan by the lapels of his jacket and brought her lips to his. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She smelled Dan's after shave and remembered that Blair smelled like Vanilla. She pushed the memory back.

Dan wasn't expecting this. He was hoping to take Serena to dinner and maybe talking about them getting back together but he wasn't expecting this. Serena was leading them to her bedroom and was beginning to pull his clothes off. Dan was sure they were taking things to fast but the way Serena was kissing him aroused him so he went with the flow.

Chuck heard the commotion and when he saw Dan and Serena together he couldn't stop grinning. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the two of them. Serena had stupidly left her door cracked open and Chuck saw the opportunity. The picture showed them kissing and ripping each other's clothes off. Chuck new that this would ruin Blair and Serena's relationship. As soon as the picture saved he forwarded it to Blair.

I'm sorry that I'm texting you in the middle of your talk with Vanessa but

you need to get over here NOW. I think the picture explains it all.

-Chuck

He pressed send and watched as the picture and the message disappeared off the screen. He went back to his room and poured himself a glass of scotch. "I'm a fucking genius." He said to himself.

Blair was in the middle of light conversation with Vanessa. She was beginning to see that it was getting harder and harder for her to break up with her. She knew they were never really together but, she still felt like she was breaking the other girl's heart. She'd seen Vanessa place her hand over hers and blushed when the other girl kissed her on the cheek. It was time for her to tell her why she'd asked her to meet with her.

"Vanessa I…" Blair was cut off by the vibration of her phone. "Excuse me for a moment." Blair opened her phone and looked at her messages. It was a text from Chuck.

I'm sorry that I'm texting you in the middle of your talk with Vanessa but

you need to get over here NOW. I think the picture explains it all.

-Chuck

Blair read the message again but was still confused. She opened the picture and was more than surprised at what she saw. Serena was kissing and groping Dan Humphrey. Blair felt her heart drop. They were tearing each others clothes off in the picture and both were standing half naked. Blair felt bile build in her throat. She was sure that she was about to throw up. She looked up and saw Vanessa eying her curiously. She was sure Vanessa could see the helpless look on her face.

"Excuse me Vanessa but there's an emergency that I need to take care of. Can I call you later on tonight, so we can finish this talk?" Vanessa saw the look of urgency on her face and nodded her head.

"Yes of course."

"I'm sorry again." Blair ran out of the coffee shop and called a cab. She ordered the driver to get her to the Vander Bass residence and told him to step on it. The feeling of dread was crawling up her spine. She wasn't sure she could take it if this picture was true. Five minutes later she arrived in front of Serena's home. She ran up the stairs, not thinking about the elevator. When she arrived at the door, she was greeted by Chuck but he didn't have any type of smile on his face.

"Blair I don't think you want to see this." Chuck may be a bastard but he didn't want to see Blair hurting. Not after this. He thought the picture would be enough but apparently it wasn't, Blair wanted absolute proof and the only way that was going to happen was if Blair came here herself.

"I have to Chuck." Blair raced toward Serena's room followed by Chuck. She felt her heart start to break when she heard moaning in the room, she felt her stomach turn into a knot. She pushed open the door and she was greeted with the most gruesome sight she'd ever seen. Dan and Serena were in bed under the sheets. They seemed to be all over each other. The sheet fell from the bed and Blair thanked every God she could that there underwear was still on there bodies. If Blair had been here fifteen minutes later she was sure they would have been naked.

Serena and Dan were too involved with each other to notice Blair and Chuck standing there. Blair saw red, she was too shocked to speak but when she finally found her voice she screamed with every vocal cord she had.

"What the FUCK IS GOING ON?" Dan and Serena stopped there movements completely. Serena spotted the look of dread of Blair's face that quickly turned to full rage. Blair had never in her life hit someone but the way Dan was on top of her girlfriend; she thought she could commit murder. Blair raced toward Dan and practically threw him off of Serena. She began to punch, kick, scratch, and choke Dan as much as she could. Dan didn't know Blair possessed this kind of strength and realized it to late. He was getting his ass kicked and Blair didn't seem like she was going to let up any time soon.

Serena was more than surprised by the brutality Blair was giving Dan. She looked at Chuck, who looked back at her disgustedly and she suddenly felt ashamed. Blair was crying now. Her heart was broken and she couldn't seem to hurt Dan harder or fast enough.

Chuck loved the sight of Blair kicking Dan's ass but when he saw Blair begin to breakdown he ran to pull the petite girl off of him. He tried but Blair proved to be a strong girl. The brunette was beyond herself.

"Get the fuck off of my girl friend." Blair's hands didn't seem to stop until she finally wore herself out. She felt strong hands pull her off of Dan. Dan had scratches all over his face and he was sporting a swollen eye, his chest was red from Blair's punches, and his legs felt stiff as boards. As soon as Blair got off of him he ran out the door and left the penthouse leaving Blair to vent her anger on Serena.

Serena was sitting in bed watching the entire fiasco that she'd caused. She saw the gruesome way that Blair attacked Dan and thought that she'd be next. What she didn't expect was to see Blair crying on the floor with her arms around Chuck as if her world just ended. She suddenly heard a scream her way.

"How could you? Was it that easy for you to FUCK someone else as soon as I'd left?" Blair was beyond delirious and she was heartbroken. Chuck tried to help her stand and she began walking toward Serena's bed. The bed she'd just caught Serena with Dan in, the bed they'd made love to each other in this morning. Blair's eyes were bloodshot from crying but she seemed to be out of tears. Her body was shaking with anger and she didn't know what she might do to Serena so she began to step back.

"I saw you with Vanessa. How could you? You told me you loved me last night but you were out with her tonight. I saw it with my own two eyes Blair." Serena tried to make herself remember that Blair had started this and not the other way around. But with the way Blair was looking at her with heartbroken eyes she was starting to feel as if she'd missed something. Blair stopped moving and just looked at Serena; she looked at the woman in front of her and made herself calm down. Chuck stood next to her asking if she was okay and she nodded her head. She told him to leave and close the door.

"I went to see Vanessa today to tell her that I was in love with you and that you and I were together. I didn't want her to find out from gossip girl tomorrow. That is all that happened Serena." When Blair saw the look of shock, worry, and shame cross the other girls' features, she knew the blond now understood what really happened. The look of clarity came over the blonde's face and then a look of dread when she looked back at Blair. "You told me you loved me yesterday Serena, you told me you loved me but I find you fucking Dan Humphrey when I walked in your room." Blair had so much anguish in her voice and Serena began to cry at her stupidity she walked out of bed and tried to reach for Blair but, the brunette slapped her hand away.

"Blair I….." Serena was cutoff.

"Save it Serena. This thing between you and I is over. I shouldn't have trusted my heart with you." Blair opened the room door and began her exit. Serena started to grab Blair begging for her to forgive her but Blair was having none of it. Blair was crying again. She thought all her tears were gone. "Serena, just stop, its over! You always break my heart!" Blair pulled herself away.

"Blair please stop, we can fix this, we can, we can fix this." Serena was fighting with all her might to get Blair to look at her. But whenever the other girl did she would feel shame fill her insides. "It was a mistake, I'm so sorry. Blair please."

"NO, I'm done. I can't do this anymore Serena. I trusted you, damn it I trusted you with my heart and you threw it away. You're no better than Nate." When Blair said that Serena dropped to her knees crying. She didn't know what else to do. "I'm done, we're done, and I'm going back to Vanessa." Serena's head snapped up at the words. "At least she won't hurt me." Blair's tears began a new and she ran out of the penthouse as fast as she could. Leaving Serena on the floor with nothing to comfort her but her tears.

* * *

_I'm going to have two more chapters and then this story is finished so stay tuned._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26.... Hope you all like it! Sorry for updating so late._

_-Chocolate414_

* * *

Chapter 26

It's been three weeks, four days, and three hours. Three weeks since Serena Vander Woodsen had seen Blair Waldorf, four Days since she'd heard her voice, and three hours since she'd had her last drink. Serena was a mess. A complete and total mess and she could blame no one but herself.

Ever since that horrible Sunday when Blair had seen her with Dan Humphrey, things seemed to go downhill from there. There was a major gossip girl blast that showed Serena messing with Humphrey and everyone at school would sneer at her or barely look at her whenever she walked into a room. Hazel, Isabelle, and Penelope were disgusted that she would go back to "Brooklyn trash", there words not hers, over Blair Waldorf. They barely spoke to her anymore and at the first opportunity, ran back to Blair to be there new queen. Blair took the title but, she didn't rule the way she used too. She seemed to care less about the riff raff at school and let her subjects do as much as they pleased, within a certain limit of course. Serena had been trying to get a hold of Blair so she could speak to her but the brunette wouldn't even look her way anymore. She would just give her a glare and abruptly turn around.

What surprised Serena the most was the fact that Blair was the nicest out of anyone at school. Of course she wasn't speaking to her, but everyone else would say horrible things to her without a second thought, Blair would try her best not to be within ten feet of her. It was funny because the person who had the right to judge and ridicule Serena the most was the kindest one of all and that seemed to make Serena feel guiltier.

School was never a big priority for Serena so she took everyone's words with stride. What hurt her more deeply than anything else was hearing that Blair Waldorf had gone to Vanessa Abrams and that they were an official a couple. She knew she didn't have a right to be jealous or angry but she couldn't help but be a little pissed that Blair was able to go back to someone else without a second thought. They'd been together for three weeks now and every time Serena saw a picture of them on gossip girl she felt her heart break.

Serena was sitting in her room with a bottle of Vodka in her hands and a cigarette in the other. She was looking at her bed which was a messy with the sheets hanging over the sides touching the floor. Her mind kept replaying that Sunday morning and how happy they were together. Waking up in each others arms and falling asleep in them too.

"How the fuck did I mess this up?" She yelled at herself. She put out the cigarette and stared at it. She couldn't remember when she started smoking. It probably happened a couple of days after the big incident. She threw the cigarette bud out the window and lied back on the bed. She was laying on the right side of the bed and couldn't bring herself to lie on the left side. "Blair's side of the bed." She reached over and placed her hand on the cold pillow and started to cry. She missed Blair. Hell, she didn't just miss Blair, she needed her and she didn't know how long she could make it like this. She hadn't let anyone else touch her since the incident with Dan.

She could honestly say that they didn't have sex. But they would have if Blair hadn't caught them in time. What made it worse was the fact that Serena never wanted Dan in the first place, she just wanted to get back at Blair. Every time Dan would kiss her or touch her, she would make believe that it was Blair on top of her instead of Dan. She curled herself into a little ball on the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. She couldn't stop herself from crying and she couldn't stop looking at the other side of the bed. She wished that day had never happened and she was sure that Blair would never forgive her. She turned off the lights and tried to make herself fall into a restless sleep. She knew what she needed if she ever wanted to feel anything remotely close to happiness. She needed Blair and she knew that was impossible.

Eric Vander Woodsen was standing outside of Serena's room and listening to his sister crying. He knew that something had happened between Blair and Serena but he didn't know how bad it had gotten. The past three weeks, he'd seen his sister begin to revert back into her old self and Eric was beginning to worry. He knew the gossip girl blasts about Blair and Vanessa were getting too Serena but he never thought it would come down to this. Serena would go to school, come back, and stay in her room all day. She would barely speak to anyone, and Eric was sure that she was drinking heavily. Her eyes seemed to have lost that glow and her body seemed to get thinner. Serena seemed depressed all the time but whenever he'd ask if everything was okay. Serena would give him a light smile saying that she was fine. Which was clearly a lie. He didn't know what to do. He was worried about his sister physically and mentally and was pretty sure that if Serena didn't get herself out of this little rut she would probably pass out and be put in the hospital or worse.

Chuck walked out of his room and stared at Eric for a moment. He seemed as if he was going to say something but thought better of it and walked swiftly out the door. Eric could have sworn he saw guilt in his step-brother's eyes.

Eric knocked on his sister's door and waited to hear his sister speak. He knocked again when he didn't get an answer and finally heard Serena speak.

"Who is it?"

"It's Eric, I just… I just wanted to know if you were okay!"

"I'm fine Eric."

"Jonathan and I were going to get some food. Did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Eric didn't believe that for a second. He couldn't remember the last time Serena ate and decided to get something for his sister anyways. He walked to his room, picked up his wallet and told Jonathan he was on his way. On his way to the elevator he heard Serena begin to sob again and winced. He had to do something and quick.

Across town in the Waldorf penthouse. Blair Waldorf was sleeping comfortably, or as comfortable as possible, with her girlfriend lying next to her. Vanessa was curled into her neck with her hand on Blair's stomach, she was snoring lightly and Blair thought Vanessa looked cute. They'd decided to rest for a little bit before they went to the movies tonight and found themselves here. Blair loved to cuddle with Vanessa, she found it to be one of the most enjoyable parts of there relationship. Vanessa shifted and wrapped her arm around her waist and brought her leg to cover Blair's. Blair shivered at the familiarity of it. Serena would do the exact same thing when they would lie together in bed. She would wake her by giving her kisses and when Blair's eyes opened she was always greeted with the blonde's beautiful smile. It was times like these when Blair couldn't get the blonde out of her head and she would feel her heart break every time she thought about the other girl.

"I have to stop thinking about Serena. I'm with Vanessa now and she doesn't deserve this." Blair would make sure that she was attentive to Vanessa at all times. She may not feel all of the emotions she felt for Serena but she sure as hell knew that the brunette would never hurt her. She would do whatever she had to do to make sure Vanessa would never feel the pain she felt only three weeks ago. She turned over and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

She was not going to fuck this up.

Dan Humphrey was sitting in his room by himself. He was on his computer looking at the gossip girl website. He'd seen the many updates on Vanessa and Blair and felt his stomach drop. He still remembered the angry punches that Blair threw his way three weeks ago. The wounds were now healed but his pride would be forever lost. The following Monday, it got out that Blair beat him up and he'd been ridiculed from every single guy and girl from that day forward. He was pretty sure that every day that he went to school, he was in hell. He looked himself in the mirror and closed his eyes. On top of embarrassed, he felt guilty, if there was anyone who probably felt worse than him, it had to be Serena. He'd seen his ex-girlfriend at school and she did not look good.

Her usual colorful and vibrant smile was replaced with a cold and depressed look. Every time he saw her she seemed sad and close to tears. The fact that Blair was now with Vanessa was breaking her heart and Dan knew that he was too blame. He remembered exactly what Blair said when she threw him off of Serena.

"_Get the fuck off my girlfriend" _she screamed_._ He knew from the anger and sadness etched on Blair's face that the brunette was hurt by what she saw and apparently Serena and Blair were finally together until he came along. Dan didn't know what to do. No one at school talked to him aside from his teachers and Jenny and every time he tried to speak to Blair, she fixed him with a glare that would even scare the most ruthless killers.

He had no one to blame but himself, and _hormones,_ and "Wait a minute" Chuck Bass. Dan stood from his bed and felt as if a light bulb had finally lit within his brain.

"Of Course" He said out loud.

Chuck was the person who told him that Serena still had feelings for him, it was Chuck's plan for him to meet at Serena's house, and it was Chuck who was smirking at him as he ran out of Serena's room.

"That FUCKING BASTARD" He yelled. Chuck had played him. He played him and Serena and he knew why. He wanted Blair for himself. Dan Humphrey was beyond pissed, he picked up his phone and started to dial Serena's number. He heard it ring and then he heard the answering machine.

_Hey, Serena here. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave me your name and number and I'll be sure to call you back. Thanks. _Beep.

"Hey Serena, it's Dan, I really need to speak to you. It's about Blair, and Vanessa, and Chuck. There is something that you need to know. Call me please, it's an emergency." He hung up the phone and plopped back on the bed. He didn't know what he would do if this mess between Serena and Blair never got fixed. He was sure that he would feel guilt over this for the rest of his life if he didn't do something. He picked up his computer and started to scan through the most recent Blair and Vanessa updates. " If Blair and Serena get back together, Vanessa is going to be heartbroken." He said out loud. He didn't know what to do anymore.

His best friend was the happiest that he'd ever seen her. Blair made her glow and Dan was sure that he'd never seen Vanessa smile like that when she was dating Nate Archibald. He rested his head on top of his pillow and started to think. He had to do this correctly or he might make the situation worse. On one hand his ex-girlfriend is in love with Blair and until he came along, they were together. On the other hand his best friend is now in a relationship with Blair and if they were to break up, he was sure Vanessa would be heartbroken.

"Who would have ever thought that the most common women in my life would fall for Blair Waldorf." He said. He had a long week ahead of him if he wanted to fix this mess and he was sure that Chuck Bass was going to do anything in his power to stop him. "I'll just have to get to that _BASSTARD _first." Dan began to formulate his own plan.

Blair and Vanessa were walking out of the movie theater. It was close to 8 o'clock at night and they were walking hand in hand down the side walk. Vanessa was giggling something in Blair's ear and the brunette couldn't help the blush that creeped up her neck. They were walking back to Blair's home when they accidently bumped into Eric and Jonathan. Apparently they weren't paying attention to where they were going.

Eric and Jonathan looked like they'd just came from a restaurant, they were carrying to-go trays in there bags. Eric's eyebrows shot up when he noticed who he bumped into.

"Hi Eric." Blair seemed nervous. She hadn't spoken to Eric in a long time. She looked at Eric's golden locks and started to feel that flutter in the pit of her stomach. Serena had the same blonde hair.

"Hey Blair." Eric could tell that they were caught in an awkward situation. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Blair seemed to pause after that. She suddenly remembered that she was standing next to Vanessa and quickly introduced her. "This is my girlfriend Vanessa." Blair gave a small smile. She didn't know how Eric would take seeing her with someone other than Serena. Eric and Vanessa waved at one another and Eric introduced his other half.

"This is Jonathan." It seemed to be an awkward pause at that moment and Eric began to feel nervous. Vanessa wanted to get out of this situation quick.

"Babe I'm gonna get us a cab you talk to Eric for a little bit." Vanessa kissed Blair's cheek and walked away from the group to get a cab. Jonathan seemed to notice what Vanessa was doing and thought that it was a good idea.

"Eric I'm go get us one to." Jonathan waved at Blair again and walked away. Leaving Blair and Eric alone on the side walk. They stood there for a minute looking at each other but not saying a word until Eric finally spoke up.

"She misses you, you know." Blair's eyebrows shot up at how blunt Eric was being. "I've never her seen her like this Blair, she barely eats, she's drinking a lot, she barely speaks, and she always seems as if she's on the verge of crying." Eric wanted Blair to know that Serena was miserable without her.

"Well that's just too bad. She shouldn't have done what she did." Blair gave Eric an angry look but on the inside her insides felt as if they were being mushed together. She desperately wanted to see Serena but, she couldn't let her concern show. Eric saw that Blair was keeping her emotions in check.

"I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you but I do know this. Serena is miserable. She cries everyday and she never leaves her room. Quite frankly I'm scared that one day I'll come home and she'll be lifeless on the floor. Whatever she did, she's sorry Blair. She hasn't gone on dates with anyone else and I know it's because she's still in love with you." Eric saw that change in Blair's face from anger to concern to sadness. Blair missed Serena too. It was written all over her face. "What are you doing with this other girl, your clearly still in love with Serena?"

"Because this other girl doesn't hurt me, she loves me, and she's never done anything close to what Serena did." Blair closed her eyes as an image of Serena and Dan in bed together came into her mind. Eric knew that Blair was pushing Serena farther and farther away and if he wanted his sister back to the way she used to be he would have to get Blair to understand that she belonged with Serena.

"You don't love Vanessa, you love Serena. No matter how hard you try, this girl is never going to mean as much to you as Serena does." Eric took this moment to leave. He wanted his words to settle in Blair's mind. He walked to Jonathan, who'd finally gotten a taxi and moved to sit inside but not before he gave Blair another glance.

Blair walked back to Vanessa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She tried her best to smile but Eric's words kept ringing in her head. They hopped in the taxi and went back to Blair's place. Vanessa continued to smile while Blair felt her heart drop to her stomach. She'd tried her best to get over Serena but Eric was right, she could try as hard as she could but she would never love Vanessa as much as she loved Serena. She stared out the window and watched all the happy couples holding hands.

"How did this get so messed up?" She thought to herself.

She felt Vanessa lay her head on her shoulder. She turned around and gave her girlfriend a smile. She may not love Vanessa as much as she loved Serena but, she would damn well try. It's Thursday night and the only thing Blair wants to do is sleep. She's sure tomorrow will be another day filled with drama and gossip but for now, all she wants to do is go to sleep with a guilt free conscience.

It's Friday morning and Serena Vander Woodsen wakes to the loud sound of her alarm clock. Her head is throbbing. Despite going to bed around 6 pm the blonde's entire body still felt tired. It was 7 am and she could tell that this was going to be a horrible day. The only thing she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She heard a knock at her door.

"Serena…. Serena, we have to be at school in an hour I was just checking and making sure that you were up." It was Eric.

"I'm up Eric, I'll be out in thirty minutes." Serena walked to her bathroom and prepared herself for the upcoming day.

It's eight o'clock and Serena and Eric are walking up the steps of Constance Billiard and Juliard. Serena could already hear the murmurs of a few students when she walked through the school doors. Although most of the school forgot about her problem with Blair, there were still a few students that would snicker when she walked by. She said good bye to Eric and started to walk to her math class. She shuddered when she remembered that Blair would be in her first period class. She was sure that being around the brunette, but not being able to speak to her was going to be another struggle. She was about to walk in the door when she felt someone yank her to the side. It was Dan Humphrey.

"Dan what the hell." Serena wasn't in the mood for this. She hadn't spoken to Dan since the incident and although this issue wasn't technically his fault she couldn't help but feel that if Dan hadn't shown up that day, she and Blair would be together right now.

"I need to speak to you. I called you last night but you didn't pick up the phone." Dan looked Serena over and noticed the bags under her eyes. She seemed sad and that just made Dan feel more and more guilty. He felt a wave of determination go through him. "It's an emergency Serena, it has to deal with Blair, and Chuck, and Vanessa, and me." Serena's eyes shot up at the mention of all those names. She looked at Dan and noticed that he seemed really anxious, like he needed to get something off of his chest.

"Fine, let's go talk somewhere. I'm not looking forward to class anyway." They both left the school campus to talk and to make sure that they weren't seen talking on campus.

They went to a small diner around the corner from the school and made sure that they were secluded from any open windows. They sat down and that's when they finally began to speak.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Serena wanted to know what could possibly be so important.

"It's about the day Blair caught you and I together." Dan saw Serena flinch at the memory. For a moment he thought that he shouldn't tell her but remembered that it was the right thing to do. "If I tell you, would you promise not to be angry?" Serena looked at Dan with wide eyes and nodded her head. She saw Dan take a deep breath and then begin to tell everything that happened.

"The day you and Blair became official, I saw the both of you on gossip girl holding hands. I was heartbroken, still had feelings for you and I didn't know what to do. For the past month and a half, I'd been moping around like a sick puppy." Serena felt a shade of pain go through her. She never thought about Dan throughout her time with Blair. She urged him to continue. "A few days beforehand Chuck stopped me in the hall way and told me that you still had feelings for me." Serena's eyes seemed to widen at the statement. "He said that you were still in love with me but you were torn between me and Blair. At first I didn't believe it, but my heart wouldn't let me think otherwise so I began to think of a plan to win you back. Chuck told me that Blair was going to choose Vanessa and that would give me a big chance to win you over. But the next thing he said was that I had to move fast or you might sweep Blair off of her feet." Dan looked at Serena and could tell that she was starting to piece things together. "When I saw you two together on gossip girl, I knew that I had to act fast so I… I.."

"You what?" Serena wanted to know what Dan did. She was finally beginning to understand why everything became so horrible so fast.

"I called Chuck and we made a plan to keep the two of you apart long enough for me to win you back." Serena's jaw dropped but she stayed silent. She could tell Dan wasn't finished talking. "The plan changed when I suddenly got a call from Chuck saying that Blair was going on a date with Vanessa and that I should show up at your home at 7:15 with flowers and my heart on my sleeve. He said that would be the perfect opportunity for me to have you." Serena's face turned from shock, to being hurt, to being pissed the hell off. She looked at Dan and thought she could strangle him right there. Dan could see the anger in her eyes and rushed to speak again. "I didn't know that the two of you were together, Chuck never told me and I didn't know that Blair was going to tell Vanessa that she was in love with you. Chuck made it seem as if Blair wanted Vanessa and that you and I still had a shot together. I had no idea that he was trying to get Blair for himself." He watched Serena's anger start to lighten but not completely.

"Are you telling me that the Chuck planned for Blair to find me and you together in order to break us up?" Dan took another deep breath.

"That's exactly what I saying." He felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders now that Serena knew. He saw Serena looking at the table in what seemed like a trance. He was surprised when she finally spoke.

"I forgive you Dan. I know Chuck tricked you and I'm sorry he brought you into this mess." Dan was surprised at the words but nodded his head.

"What are you going to do about Chuck?" Serena's eyes seemed to turn red and she gave Dan a sneer.

"I'm going to get Chuck for this, but the first thing I need to do is get Blair back." Serena's eyes suddenly had a far away look and Dan felt a bit jealous at the fact that she was thinking about Blair.

"You know she's with Vanessa now."

"I know." Serena did know and she was trying to forget it.

"Blair loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes. Vanessa's my best friend and I love her like a sister but, Blair doesn't care about her the same way she cares about you." Dan remembered all too well the way Blair kicked his ass three weeks ago and shuddered at the memory.

"I… I don't think so Dan. She hates me." Serena's eyes began to tear up and Dan felt his heart begin to break.

"You'll win her back, I'll talk to Vanessa. She may not like it but she'll understand. IN TIME."

"Thank you Dan." Serena began to wipe her tears.

"So what are we going to do about getting you and Blair back together?" Serena was surprised at the statement.

"I don't know." Serena began to think.

"Hazel's party is tonight. I'm sure Blair and Vanessa are going to be there, along with the rest of the Upper East Side." Serena smiled, her first smile in a long time.

"We'll both go to the party. I'll speak to Blair and you'll speak with Vanessa."

"Sounds like a plan to me but what about Chuck?" Serena suddenly had a frown.

"I'll deal with Chuck."

They both skipped school for the rest of the day. Serena seemed to have more hope than she ever had before. They both parted ways at 3pm to get ready for the party. If it was anything like the last one, then it was sure to be filled with drama.

Chuck Bass was sitting in his room. He'd just come home from school and was smoking a joint while sitting on his bed. His eyes were low and he had a frown on his face. He was not happy.

Three weeks, almost four. It had been three fucking weeks since he'd split Blair and Serena apart, three weeks since Blair made Vanessa his girlfriend, and three weeks since he'd been able to have sex with anyone. He had the same issue at the beginning of the school year and was sure what remedy he needed. He needed Blair. But Blair was with someone else. He was pissed. He'd thought of every possible think he could but he just couldn't seem to break Blair and Vanessa apart. Blair was determined not to have another failing relationship and Chuck was out of his mind and pissed at his current situation. He came to the conclusion that he had no other choice but to let Vanessa and Blair's relationship take its course. It was a decision that he made, that he did not like. He brought the joint to his lips and inhaled.

Serena was more pitiful than ever and he couldn't stop the guilt that ran through his heart every time he saw her. He wasn't used to guilt. He was Chuck fucking Bass, he didn't feel guilty. He lied back on his pillow. What if he was? He was sure that he was going to hell but he'd take the ride as long as he got Blair in the end. He was in love with her and wished he hadn't been such a fool this summer.

Serena was in her room looking at all of her dresses. She'd just arrived from the salon earlier and came back to the penthouse and rushed into her bed room. It was now 7pm and Hazel's party started at 10. She was so busy rushing around her room that she didn't notice her little brother standing by the door.

"I haven't seen you this way in weeks. I'm guessing it has something to do with Blair." Serena turned around and smiled. Eric smirked back, he hadn't seen Serena give a true smile in almost a month.

"I'm going to win Blair back. I love her and I just can't live without her. I learned a few things today and I'm hoping that once I tell Blair, she'll at least speak to me." Serena was running on hope but at least now she had hope. Before she had nothing.

"I'm glad. I saw Blair with Vanessa yesterday." Serena stopped moving when she heard this. "They seemed like a real couple when Jonathan and I spotted them together." Serena seemed to look sad. Eric walked to Serena and grabbed her hand. "Hey, the way Blair looks at Vanessa is nothing like the way she looked.." He saw Serena tear up and shook her until she looked him in the eye. "…. still looks at you. She loves you and you love her. The two of you belong together." Serena began to smile. "Now go win her back." Eric began to walk out of the room and close the door but not before he heard a small thank you come from Serena's lips.

"It's eleven o'clock and Blair is sipping a martini in one hand and holding hands with Vanessa in the other. She's bored out of her mind and on top of that, she can't stop thinking about Serena. She gives Vanessa a kiss on the cheek and watches Vanessa's smile begin to grow. It warms her heart but not as much as the smile Serena used to give her. She downs her drink and orders another. He doesn't want to think about Serena but she can't seem to help it. The words Eric spoke to her yesterday, keep going over and over in her mind.

She spots Chuck in the corner making out with one of the dancers and gives him a smirk. He smirks back and continues his make out session. She sees Nate talking to some blonde bimbo and can't help but wonder what she ever saw in him in the first place. They make eye contact and Blair glares at him. Nate nervously turns the other way and brings the blonde with him. Vanessa crawls unto her lap and begins to give her kisses. Blair downs the rest of her drink and then wraps her arms around the other girl's waste. She starts kissing Vanessa's neck when she spots a head of blonde hair that could only belong to one person. Serena.

It's dark and the music is loud but everyone seems to suddenly notice when Serena is in the middle of the dance floor and who she's standing next to. Dan Humphrey. Serena and Dan decided to come together but when the spotlight is suddenly on the both of them, they begin to feel that it wasn't the best idea. Blair can see Serena from a mile away and stops kissing Vanessa. Vanessa notices Blair's change in mood and turns around to see what all the commotion is about. She frowns when she sees that it's Serena.

Serena looks absolutely gorgeous. She's wearing a black dress that accentuates all of her curves, her make up is impeccable, and her long hair is flowing with curls. Her blue eyes are looking only at Blair and Blair begins to feel sweat dripping down her back because of Serena's intense gaze. She can feel her body begin to grow aroused and she suddenly remembers that Vanessa is sitting on her lap.

Serena looks at Blair and Vanessa feel pangs of jealousy. She walks toward Blair but is stopped by Penelope, Isabelle, and Hazel and they do not look happy.

"What are the two of you doing here? I didn't invite either of you." Hazel looks pissed and Serena rolls her eyes.

"We came to drink, we didn't come for drama." Serena tries to walk past them but she finds another person in front of them.

"You forget that this is my party and that whatever I say goes. I say that it's time for the both of you to leave. " Serena is starting to get nervous. She hasn't spoken to Blair yet and she's worried that she may not get to because of Hazel. Someone cuts into the conversation that she recognizes.

"Hazel, leave them alone. It's been almost four weeks. That's old news." Blair is standing by Hazel with Vanessa's hand entwined with hers. She saw the commotion and thought that it would be best if she stopped this before it got out of control.

"Fine." Hazel and the rest of the crowd went back to what they were doing before. Leaving Dan, Serena, Blair, and Vanessa looking at one another.

"Thank You." Serena said. Blair gives her a look that says "I don't care" then notices that she's standing with Dan. She eyes him up and down and then gives him a glare. Dan seems to notice and begins to back away.

"Honey I'm going to get another drink. You want something?" Vanessa says. Serena watches the exchange.

"Yeah baby, get me another martini." Vanessa gives Blair a kiss on the cheek, eyes Serena, and then walks away. Serena is left pissed off that Blair called Vanessa "baby". She remembered when Blair would only call her that.

"What are you doing here Serena?"

"I need to talk to you. You won't come within five feet of me, so I came here." Blair wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Fine whatever." Blair begins to walk away but Serena catches her by the arm.

"Blair there's something that you need to know. Can we talk?" Blair yanks her arm back and glares at Serena.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again. I may have agreed to be civil with you but that doesn't make us friends. Therefore, you have no right to touch me." Serena looks like she's just been kicked in the chest. Vanessa comes back with there drinks and Blair pulls her girlfriend to the couch. Away from Serena.

Serena is left standing alone until Dan comes back. "Did you guys get to talk?"

"No, she won't even look at me."

"Well we'll just have to use a better plan. I'll distract Vanessa and when you see Blair get up to go somewhere, follow her. It might be your only chance."

"All right." Serena didn't particularly like the plan but, she had no other choices.

It's three hours later when Blair and Vanessa finally break apart. Blair seems to be drunk and Vanessa is close to falling asleep on the couch. The party is taking place in a hotel. Hazel rented the entire fourth floor so there are open rooms everywhere. Serena spots Blair walking to a room down the hall and follows her while Dan sits next to Vanessa. The darker girl falls asleep on his chest and Dan is comforted by the fact that he won't have to distract his best friend while her girlfriend is followed by her ex.

Blair walks into her room and goes straight to the bathroom and closes the door. She doesn't hear  
Serena walk into the room and lock the door behind her. When Blair opens the bathroom door she's surprised to find Serena sitting on the side of the bed eying her nervously. Blair seems to have sobered up and feels her body begin to grow aroused. She needs to get out of that room. She ignored Serena and walked toward the door. Serena ran and grabbed Blair's hand.

"Damn it Blair. Would you at least let me talk to you?"

"You don't deserve that right. Now let go of me." Blair was nervous being this close to Serena.

"Just let me speak to you for a little while, I know I don't deserve it but…"

"But nothing, leave me the fuck alone." Blair pulled her hand back and began to march toward the door when she felt her body suddenly being turned around and she was suddenly shoved on the wall. Serena body was keeping her from moving and the blonde was holding both her hands so she couldn't move.

"Fuck Blair, just let me speak." Serena could feel her body hum because she was touching her. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the brunette's lips but kept herself in check.

"Get off of me." Blair used all her strength and body to get the blonde off of her and Serena found her self pushed back. " YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

"I made a mistake Blair but I wasn't the only one that was apart of us breaking up. Chuck and Dan planned this Blair. Chuck tricked us all." Blair stood there stunned by what Serena said but chose not to believe it. Chuck was a lot of things but, she wouldn't believe he planned the worst night of her life. She couldn't believe it. "Chuck told me that you were on a date with Vanessa and that you were cheating on me, the same day him and Dan made a plan for Dan to be at my house as soon as I came back from seeing you with Vanessa, he knew I would be heartbroken over you and that I wouldn't be thinking clearly, and as soon as he got a picture of what he needed he sent it straight to you." Serena saw Blair shudder at the words. A look of sadness, then pity, then anger crossed the other woman's features.

"I don't fucking believe you. Either way, I'm with Vanessa now, and what we had doesn't matter anymore." Serena was hurt but she wouldn't stop trying.

"You don't believe that."

"Yes I do. Vanessa is perfect, I'd be stupid to let her go." Blair eyed Serena.

"She may be perfect but, you don't love her." Serena saw Blair's eyes widen. "You love me and I love you. We belong to one another."

"No I belong with Vanessa. I suggest you leave this room. Hazel gave me and my GIRLFRIEND this room for tonight. I'm planning on making Vanessa very happy tonight." Blair smirked when she saw Serena's face and decided to rub more salt on the wound. "She's so much better than you ever were in bed. I don't believe anyone makes love to me the way she does." She saw the hurt then anger cross Serena's features and she smiled evilly. Serena was pissed. She didn't want to think of Vanessa and Blair together but she couldn't get the image out of her head. She saw Blair begin to walk out the door but stopped her by throwing her on the door. She grasped Blair's hips and shielded Blair's body with her own. Blair was surprised with the change in events and was even more surprised when she felt Serena's soft lips press against hers.

"You don't belong with her, you belong with me." Serena said in between kisses. Blair tried to fight Serena but her body seemed to melt under the onslaught. She missed this.

Serena could feel Blair begin to grab her neck and she couldn't stop herself from bringing her hands down to grab Blair's ass. She finally left Blair's lips to travel down her neck and felt her center begin to throb as she pressed her body fully into Blair's. Blair's body seemed to have a mind of its own. She found herself being pulled toward the bed, her dress was being pulled off, and she couldn't stop her hands from undoing Serena's zipper. Serena was now kissing her cleavage and was trying to quickly rid Blair of her clothing so she could kiss her breasts. Blair pulled Serena's zipper down and pulled Serena's dress off of her.

They couldn't seem to keep there hands off of one another. They were both now clad in only there underwear and Serena found herself pushed against the wall. Blair pulled Serena's panties down and undid the blonde's bra. For a moment she stopped and looked at Serena standing naked and felt her mouth begin to water. "God she's beautiful." She thought to herself. Serena undid Blair's bra and pulled down Blair's panties. They were both completely naked and when there bodies touched it felt like a lightening bolt went through them.

Serena still had her back against the wall and felt Blair kissing her neck when she felt Blair thrust three fingers into her. Instantly Serena could feel she was reaching her peak. Blair moved her arm with knowing thrusts. She knew exactly how to please Serena. She heard Serena begin to moan and felt guilt flood her conscience. This wasn't her girlfriend but she needed this. They both needed this. She wouldn't make love to Serena, she would just fuck her. She would try to fuck her like this didn't mean anything when in the back of her mind she knew this meant everything. When she felt Serena climax she couldn't bring herself to pull away and when she looked into Serena's eyes she didn't know if she'd ever be able to pull away.

Serena assaulted her lips again and led them toward the bed. They collapsed on the mattress and just feeling her body on top of Blair aroused the blonde again. Blair's hands were on her hips silently begging for her to release her. Serena began to kiss down the other girl's chest, down her belly, and finally in between her legs. She kissed the inside of Blair's thighs until she heard Blair plea.

"Please Serena. I need you."

She hooked both of Blair legs over her shoulders and began to taste Blair. She stroked the brunette with her tongue lovingly and began with gentle kisses. Soon she couldn't contain herself and began to feast on the other girl kissing and sucking and licking and biting until she felt Blair was close. She sucked Blair's clit in her mouth and began to suck harder and harder. Blair's hands were now in her hair and the brunette was now reduced to moans.

"Serena Please."

Serena sucked harder and with a final thrust of her tongue inside of Blair, she felt the other girl convulse and shaken. She kissed Blair's body up to her lips and Blair could taste herself. The blonde lied between her legs and began to thrust her groin unto Blair's. Blair found herself aroused again and began to match Serena. Serena couldn't believe how soft Blair's body was. She could feel how wet they both were and began to raise her self up. Blair moaned in protest but Serena quieted her with another kiss. She spread Blair legs again and began to lock her legs with Blair's. She pressed both of there centers together and used Blair's leg for leverage.

Blair didn't know what Serena was doing so it was an unexpected and powerful feeling when she felt Serena's clit began to slide against hers. Serena was riding her and Blair found her hands on Serena's waist urging her to continue. Serena began to ride Blair slowly, allowing Blair to get acquainted with the feeling but began to go faster when she felt Blair pick up her pace.

Blair could barely speak and was already about to cum. She wanted this to last but she couldn't stop her hips from moving against Serena.

"Serena…. Baby Please.. Slow down. I'm about to cum. Baby Slow down." When Serena heard Blair call her "baby" she felt her hips begin move faster and her body began to ride Blair even faster.

"Blair, I love you." Serena came screaming Blair's name. She could feel that Blair was close. She kept her tempo and when she felt Blair shudder, she knew the brunette was their.

Serena collapsed on top of Blair. They were both struggling to breath. Neither had felt this kind of pull when they made love to anyone else. Blair began to snuggle against Serena and fell asleep. Serena kissed Blair on the lips and fell into the best slumber she'd had in weeks.

It's 7 in the morning when Blair wakes up to find her body snuggled with Serena's. She looks around the bedroom and notices that the sun is out. Serena's arms and legs are tangled with her body and Blair begins to look for the best way to get out of bed. She slowly eases her body from Serena's and gets out of bed. Her mind keeps flashing to Vanessa and she feels ashamed of herself. She cheated on her girlfriend and now she feels guilty for what she's done. She goes to the bathroom to wash up. She comes back out and begins to pick up her clothes off the floor. She slides her underwear back on and begins to pull her dress down when she turns around and sees Serena sitting up in bed watching. Blair's afraid to speak so she doesn't. She reaches for her phone and looks back up at Serena.

"What's wrong Blair?" Serena wants Blair back in bed. She wants to kiss her and hold her and make love to her all over again. She's found happiness again and she doesn't want to give it up. She watches Blair look at the door and then look back at her. Blair still doesn't speak. Serena starts to feel anxious because Blair is so far away. "Blair come here." Blair looks like she's about to cry and Serena feel's tears run down her face. She needs Blair back in bed with her. "Blair baby please come here." She misses Blair's skin against hers, the intimacy they shared, she needs Blair. She sees Blair looking at her phone and then it dawns on her. "Your girlfriend." Blair's eyes shoot up and look at her. Serena doesn't think she can take Blair leaving after they made love, AGAIN.

"I'm sorry Serena. Last night was a mistake." It's the only words Blair says and the brunette runs out the door. Serena is sitting on the bed covered with cold sheets that still smell like Blair. She feels herself begin to sob.

Blair runs down the hallway and into the main hall where she sees her girlfriend sleeping with her head lying on Dan Humphrey's shoulder. She still has tears in her eyes but when she sees this sight in front of her, they dry up and a feeling of rage comes over her. Dan Humphrey seems to sense her anger because it's at that moment he wakes up to see Blair's glare. He looks to his side and notices the reason for her glare and gently moves away from Vanessa. He lifts his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Whoa…Whoa… We fell asleep Blair. THAT IS ALL!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she fell asleep but you were probably hoping for something else." She gently taps Vanessa's arm. "Vanessa, honey wake up." Vanessa wakes with a yawn and smiles.

"Blair I'm sorry for what happened before. I didn't mean to cause you harm." Dan doesn't state the fact about Blair and Serena dating. He doesn't want to start suspicions with Vanessa but, he does give Blair a look that signifies exactly what he's talking about.

"Whatever Daniel. We're leaving." Blair pulls Vanessa to her and they walk out of the hotel and into the limo. Dan starts to search for Serena. He remembers the room Blair went to last night and thinks of stopping by that room first. He walks down the hall and turns to the last room on the right. He clenches his fist to knock and stops when he hears someone crying.

"Serena, are you in there?" It suddenly gets quiet and then someone speaks.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'll be out in a minute." Dan hears her sniffle and decides to give her some time to herself. Five minutes later he sees the door open and Serena steps into the hall quietly. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked like she had been crying.

"Let's go Dan." Serena walks to the elevator. They step inside and she can feel Dan's eyes staring at her back.

"Are you okay Serena?" Dan is worried. Serena is acting too quiet. The vibrant and lively blonde shouldn't be this quiet.

"I'm fine." Serena makes sure not to look at him.

"Are you sure?" They're out of the hotel and walking down the sidewalk. Dan grabs Serena's arm and turns her around. She's got tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Dan." She jerks her arm away and continues down the side walk.

"You're not okay. What happened with Blair?" Serena gets a taxi and orders the driver to take her home. Dan jumps inside just before the car begins to move.

"Nothing." Serena is still crying but she wipes the tears away and looks out the window. They pull up to her penthouse and Dan is still following her when she walks in.

"You can tell me. I'm worried Serena." They're on the elevator and Serena turns to look at him and see's how worried he really is.

"We had sex Dan. I told her I loved her. I told her what Chuck did, that what happened three weeks ago was a mistake, and she wouldn't listen to me. I woke up this morning watching her put on her clothes." Serena's tears begin anew. "She told me it was a mistake Dan." Serena's begins to sob again on Dan's shoulder. "I miss her Dan. I miss her so much. I wish she would listen to me. I love her so much and I know she misses me but, she still pissed and I don't think this thing between us can get fixed." She starts to walk to her room. "You should go home Dan. Thanks for your help but, it's going to take a miracle for Blair and I to get back together." She walks in her room and closes the door leaving Dan standing in the living room.

Blair was in the shower a few blocks down the street trying to wash the smell of Serena off her skin. Her mind kept replaying the events of the night before and she couldn't stop the feelings of guilt. She'd done everything she could to stay away from Serena but the moment the blonde's lips touched hers she couldn't stop herself. Her body automatically melted with Serena's and when there naked skin touched she felt like she was finally home. She'd dropped Vanessa off at her apartment thirty minutes ago and all the while they were holding hands in the limo, she couldn't stop thinking that Serena's fingers were just a bit longer than Vanessa's, that her girlfriend's skin was a lot darker than Serena's, and that she wished that Vanessa's hair was golden instead of black.

"Damn it" she yelled at herself. She was still in love with Serena. She smacked her hand against the shower wall and started to cry. "Damn it, why did she have to come back?" She didn't need this right now.

It's fifteen minutes later, when Blair steps out of the shower, the brunette notices somebody is sitting in her room. It's Chuck Bass.

"Blair, we need to talk." Blair eye's him suspiciously. "Damn right we need to talk.'' She thought to herself.

"What are you doing here Chuck, I'm not even dressed yet."

"I needed to talk to you." Chuck's eyes begin to roam over Blair's body. He feels his crotch begin to bulge. He's aroused and surprised. He hadn't been this aroused in weeks.

"About what?"

"I've been trying to go over this so many times in my head but, every scenario seems to turn out horribly." He sees Blair eye him curiously and begins to think maybe telling her his feelings again isn't such a great idea. He'd been content on letting her tryst with Vanessa run its course but, seeing her with someone else broke his heart everyday and he had to tell the brunette his true feelings. "I miss you Blair, I miss us, the way things were before this summer started. I know we agreed to be friends but I can't take it, I tried but it doesn't work. I'm still in love with you." He sees Blair's eyebrows shoot up and then he sees another look. Almost like a light bulb went off and she's finally piecing something together.

"Chuck you know that I'm with Vanessa." She sees his eyes cast downward. "I don't have those feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry." Chuck's eyes furrow.

"Why not, at the beginning of the year you wanted me to say those words. Well now I'm saying them. I love you Blair and I was an idiot to ever let you go." He really wants her back.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I don't have those feelings for you anymore and I'm with Vanessa." She makes herself believe this is the only reason. Chuck doesn't buy it.

"Bull shit." Blair's eyes open in shock.

"What?"

"I said bull shit. Vanessa isn't the reason you don't want me. Serena is." Chuck is pissed and he knows he has no right to be. Blair sees something and a question comes to her mind that she has to ask.

"Did you plot me and Serena's break up?" She sees Chuck's eyes widen for a moment before they go back to there normal size and she knows the truth. Chuck may be able to put a mask on for the rest of the world but not for Blair Waldorf. Her lips turn into a sneer. "Did you make a plan with HUMPHREY to break us up?" Chuck doesn't answer. He sees how angry Blair is getting. "Damn it, answer me Charles Bass."

"Yes, I fucking did it. Serena's nothing more than a slut that doesn't deserve you. You were too fucking wrapped up in Serena land to pay attention to me so I fixed the situation my own way." The words come out before he has a chance to stop them. He looks up and doesn't expect the hard slap that touches his face. He looks at Blair with sad eyes and she looks back at him with anger. He knows he deserves it.

"I trusted you. I trusted you Chuck. Get the hell out of my house." Chuck thinks the iciness in Blair words sting more than the slap and quickly walks out of Blair's room. Blair slams the door and starts crying on the bed.

"When the hell did this get so fucked up?" She said.

Serena is lying on her bed and looking out of her window. She's still has on the same dress from the night before and hasn't taken a shower. She still smells Blair on her skin and can't bring herself to the bathroom for a bath. She's cuddled on the bed when she hears a knock at the door. She opens it and is more than surprised to see Blair standing there with tear stains on her cheeks.

"I spoke to Chuck. He told me what he did." Serena's eyebrows shoot forward. She can't believe Blair is standing here. "I threw him out of my house. The bastard." Serena only nods. "Can I come in?" Serena steps back giving Blair a silent invitation.

"What are you doing here Blair?" Serena silently hopes it's because Blair wants her back.

"I… I… I don't know." Serena looks at her curiously and closes the door. "I don't know okay." They're standing close. Once again they feel that magnetic pull bringing them together. Blair steps back. "I can't get you out of my head." Serena feels like her heart is starting to get pulled back together.

"I miss you. When you left this morning, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Blair looks in Serena's eyes and sees the truth. She feels shame run through her at the blonde's words. "I've been horrible without you, I feel like I can hardly breathe. I can't eat or sleep. I feel like I'm half my self without you Blair. I need you." Blair feels like Serena spoke her mind and is more than surprised at the submission.

"Serena I…." She's cut off.

"I love you Blair."Serena grabs Blair's hands and kisses each knuckle. She pulls her body closer and stares in the brunette's eyes. "I'm nothing without you. These last three weeks prove it." Blair begins to cry. She wants to put everything behind them and take Serena back. Serena sees it in her eyes.

"I can't…." Blair pulls her hand away and steps to the window. Serena is standing there looking at her.

"Then tell me why you came here. Tell me why last night happened. Why after all our bullshit we're still standing her, right now, together?"

"I can't." Blair couldn't. She didn't know why they kept coming back to one another.

"You love me." Blair shoots a look at Serena. "And I love you too." Serena is standing next to her again.

"We…." She's cut off by Serena's lips meeting hers. She doesn't bother to fight it and gives in bringing her hands to Serena's neck. Serena's lips taste like vanilla and her body feels so good. Serena doesn't stop kissing her and they only pull away from each other to breathe. "What are we doing Serena?"

"What we should have done the moment you came here. You're the only one I want." Serena's eyes are gazing at her. They kiss again passionately and there clothes begin to shed. Serena brings Blair to the bed on top of her and then Blair stops. Blair can see Serena needs her. She knows if she lets this happen she won't have any excuse. Last night was an accident but, tonight she would have no excuse for. She wouldn't be able to blame it on the alcohol or the fact Serena followed her. This time she showed up at Serena's door. Blair begins to pull away much to Serena's dismay.

"I can't do this Serena." Blair sees anger in Serena and she begins to put on her clothes.

"So that's it? I tell you all of that and we're done. You tell me you can't stop thinking about me and you leave. You're going to go back to fucking Vanessa." Serena feels her heart begin to break again, Blair couldn't keep doing this to her.

"You're the one that was in bed with Dan." Blair says it because she still can't get the image out of her mind.

"Chuck manipulated us. You know this."Blair does but she's still doesn't looks at Serena.

"Whatever, I have to go." Blair is nervous. She's standing half naked in front of an almost fully naked Serena. She won't look at the other girls' face because she knows she's breaking Serena's heart. Serena is pissed. She runs up to Blair and kisses her with a force they both have never felt before.

"You're not going to leave me. You're not leaving me. Not this time." She says this as her lips travel down Blair's neck. Blair is pushing and fighting Serena but still can't get the blonde off of her. "Stop fighting me, stop fighting this." Serena undoes Blair's bra and starts sucking on her breast. Its Blair's undoing and Serena divests the rest of there clothing and brings them back to the bed. Blair begins to protest again but is silenced with another angry kiss. "Stop it Blair, just stop fighting me." Blair keeps pushing but stops when Serena pulls her lips away and looks down at her. Serena has tears in her eyes and has seemed to have lost all the fight in her. "Please Blair, just for tonight. Just one more night. I need you. Please." Serena is pleading with her and Blair stops fighting and lets the other girl kiss her.

"Serena, I don't know what to say." Serena's body is completely on top of Blair's. There skin is touching again and Serena feels like she's finally whole again.

"Make love to me Blair." And Blair does.

* * *

_One more Chapter to go..... Love for some reviews!!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Tell me what you guys think._

* * *

Chapter 27

You never choose who you fall in love with. It is a fact that Blair Waldorf was beginning to realize as she felt Serena place a gentle kiss on her neck as she slept. God knows, that what she'd done was wrong but, what the heart wants is what the heart wants. Blair opens her eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at her. Hoping that Blair feels the same thing that she feels and that she won't leave her tonight. Blair knows she has to leave, knows she has to pull away from Serena, knows she has turn around and walk away, but she can't. It's that simple fact that is killing her, breaking her heart into a million pieces.

"You can never choose who you fall in love with." Blair whispers and it's because of that fact she can't stop the tears that begin to fall.

Serena is whipping Blair's tears with her thumbs and gives the brunette a gentle kiss on the nose. She loves her. She loves her like she loves to breathe and just like air she believes if Blair left her, she would surely die. She wants Blair to stay, wants for the both of them to forget these past four weeks, and be together again.

"I love you." Serena whispers in Blair's ear. She feels Blair begin to sob and cry harder. "I love you so much Blair." She's beginning to cry herself. Blair raises herself from Serena's body and starts to feel cold. Serena grasps at her waist again to try to hold on to her as long as she can.

"You asked me for one more night Serena……"Blair is looking Serena in the eyes. "……and I gave it to you." She sees Serena's eyes begin to mist over and she has to get out of this room before all of her strength and resolve are lost. She moves to pick up her clothing off the floor and watches Serena's reactions. The blonde's face is a mix of anger, sadness, and pain. Blair can see so many words in those eyes and yet the other girl has yet to speak.

"I don't want just one night, I want all of you." Serena says this with a hint of finality and truth. Blair has to push herself to get dressed. "I love you." Serena is looking for a reaction but she doesn't get one. "Damn it I said I love you Blair." Blair won't turn around. She's now putting on her shoes. This is all too much for Serena to take. The blonde jumps out of bed and turns Blair around so she can look at her. The brunette has tears flowing down her face and won't meet her eyes. "Why won't you look at me?" Blair tries to put her shoe on again but Serena grabs Blair's face and makes the other girls' eyes meet hers. "What else is keeping you away from me? What is it that won't let me hold on to you?" Blair doesn't answer and Serena is getting frustrated. "Answer me."

"We can never work Serena. There is too much bad blood between us. It would be better if we stayed friends." Blair doesn't even believe her own words, so she knows Serena doesn't. Serena turns around and puts on a robe. She stands in front of the window. Blair sees this as her time to finish getting dressed and leave but stops when she hears Serena speak.

"Do you honestly believe that Blair?" Serena is still looking out of the window. "I don't think you do. In fact I know that you don't." She turns and looks at Blair. "I won't let you push me away. "

"We will never work." Blair is now fully clothed and is trying her best to get out of this room. "We'll hurt one another again."

"You mean I'll hurt you again." Serena's is looking Blair in the eyes and knows that she's hit her mark. She sees Blair flinch. "Chuck is the one that broke us up. He tricked us." Serena needs Blair to understand this.

"Chuck may have been the one who created the plan, but you were the one who chose to follow it through." Blair looks at Serena and feels anger coursing through her veins. "Chuck wasn't the one who made you sleep with Dan, YOU CHOSE TO. You didn't think to ask if I was cheating on you, didn't stop and think that Chuck was leading you on; you just hopped into bed with Dan. The same day we got together, the day after I told you I loved you, made love to you earlier in that same bed." Blair screams the last sentence and watches as Serena finally registers why she is so hesitant to get back with her, even after the news she found out about Chuck. Serena looks at her with sad eyes. "Do you have any idea how I felt walking in and finding you and him lying together? It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest." Serena walks toward Blair and grabs her hands.

"I am so sorry Blair. I wasn't thinking. I thought I lost you, that you tricked me, I didn't know." Blair turns around. Serena steps closer. "I know that is no excuse but, you know that if I was thinking straight I wouldn't have done that to you." She grabs Blair's waist gently with her hands. Blair pulls away from her. She isn't through yet.

"And what about the other things Serena." Serena feels herself get nervous. "There was a time when I would give up anything for you. Damn it I did plenty of times. Your shit with Georgina, when you were always drunk stumbling in bars, that thing with Nate, everything. I have always put you first Serena and every time you break my heart." Serena didn't know what to say. "It hurts me Serena, every time I'm there for you; you stab me in the back." Serena was filled with shame. She was stiff as a board. "I forgive you for everything and every time you make me wonder why I keep giving you chances. I finally said enough when you took my throne. I fucking changed everything about myself to keep you away from me. I cut my hair, changed my clothes, changed everything about me and I still couldn't stay away from you." Blair was screaming at Serena. The blonde had no idea, all of the things that she'd done to Blair. She wanted to grab her and hold her but she was afraid to. "I was happy again, I didn't need you anymore, but then you kissed me and I… I…. couldn't get you out of my head again. I tried but I couldn't. We slept together, you wouldn't let me go, and I couldn't stop myself for falling for you." Serena feels a shining bit of hope after the last sentence and grabs a hold of Blair once again.

"I swear Blair; I will never hurt you again." Blair turns around and looks at Serena. She wants to believe her, wants to be with her again, wants kiss her, and love her but she can't. She can't do it anymore.

"I can't Serena."

"Yes you can. You can do this. We can do this." Serena won't let Blair go that easily. She loves her too much.

"I still have Vanessa and she doesn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of the things that I did to her these past few days." Blair looks at Serena and feels her self beginning to fall into those blue eyes. She has to stop this. She has to or she'll never be able move on from Serena. Funny thing, she didn't know if she wanted to.

"So it comes down to Vanessa. Once again." Serena said this as a statement with a hint of venom in her voice. Blair flinches at the anger behind her words. "You use her as a shield to fight what we have together."

"We don't have anything together. I tried and you cheated on me." Serena was getting tired of hearing about what happened three weeks ago.

"You'll never be able to let that go will you?" She looked in Blair's eyes and wished she could break that barrier that was keeping her from the woman she loved.

"I don't think I can Serena." Blair pulled away from Serena and picked up her bag. "Now that I know Chuck was a part of it, I can forgive you and we can be friends but, that's all we should be." Blair saw a tear fall down Serena's cheek.

"Is that all I mean to you Blair?" Serena was trying to get something, anything that she could hold onto from the brunette. "We weren't meant to be friends Blair. We were meant to be so much more." Blair was walking toward the door and stopped when she heard what Serena said.

"I don't know anything anymore, Serena. What you and I just did and what we did last night was wrong. I cheated on Vanessa twice and I'll admit that it was perfect." Serena's eyes snapped forward and looked at Blair's. Blair admitted there time together was perfect. She couldn't help the slight blush that rose on her neck. Blair noticed but didn't stop her words. "But we can't do this." Serena looked down at the floor. Blair brought up a good point but she had a feeling that there were other things that were truly keeping her away from Blair.

"You were never supposed to be with Vanessa, you were always meant to be with me. I'm not going to stop trying to win you back. I love you." Blair nodded her head and opened the door but not before Serena grabbed her waist and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Blair pulled away and walked out the door. Leaving Serena standing by the doorway. A sad look on her face.

Blair stepped out of the Vander Bass residence unto the side walk. She called for her driver to pick her up and spotted an old couple across the street. They had to be at least eighty years old but they seemed so happy. The older woman was laughing at a small joke that her husband made. They were snuggled next to each other at a small bagel shop enjoying one another. Blair felt her heart flutter while watching them and couldn't help but think about Serena. She frowned. She should be thinking about Vanessa and not Serena.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Blair said. Her driver pulled up and drove her to her home. She had a lot of thinking to do.

Dan Humphrey was sitting in his room contemplating making a decision that could either make Blair and Serena's situation worse or better. The way that Serena looked the day before kept replaying over and over in his mind. The blonde seemed to believe that there was no chance that she and Blair would ever get back together and Dan felt guiltier than he ever did before. He picked up his cell phone and skimmed through all of the numbers. He stopped when he reached Vanessa's.

"What should I do? Should I tell Vanessa what happened between Serena and Blair or should I just leave it alone?" Dan was torn. He'd already gotten into enough trouble for being sneaky with Chuck. But he couldn't help but think that if he didn't tell Vanessa what happened he would become a lousy best friend. Dan was not having that. He'd already gotten his ass kicked, became the clown at school, and lost any chance of having any friends on the Upper East Side. He sure as hell wasn't going to lose the only real friend that he had in Brooklyn. He pressed the call button and waited as he heard the phone begin to ring.

"Hello" Vanessa answered the phone.

"Hey Vanessa I was wondering if I could come over. I think that we need to talk."

"Sure come on over." Dan heard a pause on the other line and then Vanessa spoke again. "Is everything ok Dan?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I just have something important that I need to talk to you about and I think that it would be better if I spoke to you in person."

"Well that's fine, just come by my apartment." Vanessa hung up the phone and Dan sat back on his bed.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." He said to himself.

Blair was just walking into her penthouse when she saw her mother yelling at one of the servants. The entire penthouse was flocked with people putting up decorations, setting up tables, moving chairs, and placing food in different areas. Blair had no idea what was going on. She saw her mother walking toward her and knew that she was going to get an ear full.

"Blair where have you been? Did you forget that I was coming home from France today? Look at you your not even dressed." Her mother yelled.

"Dressed? Dressed for what mother?"

"The annual Waldorf dinner. Don't tell me that you forgot." Her mother looked at her skeptically and Blair had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"No mother I didn't forget. I just lost track of time." Blair lied so she wouldn't fall into an argument with her mother.

"Well I left your new dress in your room. Go spruce yourself. I invited all of our family friends. That includes the Archibald's, and Lily and Bart's family. You should be thrilled to be around all of your friends." Blair thought she was going to faint. She'd just left Serena's home after that hard discussion that morning and now she was going to have to face her again. She needed a drink and she needed one now. On top of that she was going to have to deal with Nate and Chuck. She could already see how this was going to turn out. She needed someone tonight to distract her from all of the future issues that may occur.

"I'm going to invite my new friend Vanessa." Blair thought it would be a good idea to bring her girlfriend. She hadn't spent any time with her the past couple of days and wanted to make it up to her. Plus, she didn't want to have another mishap with Serena.

"That's fine dear, everyone is going to be here at six o'clock so tell your friend to dress elegantly and be here on time." Blair nodded. "Now run along and get ready. It's already two o'clock and you haven't even begun to fix your hair or make up."

"Yes mother." Blair walked upstairs and went to her room. She picked up her phone to call Vanessa but thought better to call her after she got out the shower. She could still smell Serena all over her body from the night before.

Serena was sitting on her bed recounting what happened the past few days. She'd slept with Blair. TWICE. Yet, she was still no where close to getting Blair back. She wasn't going to stop trying. She knew that Blair loved her but she was hurt and still with Vanessa. Serena felt anger and jealousy rise within her as she thought about Vanessa. She knew she didn't have the right to. Obviously, she was the one who screwed things up between her and Blair, not Vanessa. Still she was pissed that the other girl was able to hold and kiss the girl she was in love with while she watched on the sidelines.

"Not anymore. I'm going to win Blair back if it's the last thing that I do." Serena remembered the intimacy she'd shared with Blair the past two nights. She'd never felt anything like that before and she knew Blair felt it too. "I have to make Blair see what we have together." She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Eric opened the door.

"I just got off the phone with mom; she and Bart will be back in a couple of hours. She said to get dressed." Serena looked at Eric with a curious glint in her eyes. "Dressed, what are we getting dressed for?"

"The annual Waldorf dinner. It's tonight. Don't tell me you forgot." Serena felt a light bulb turn on in her head. This was the perfect chance for Serena to talk to Blair. She was sure Vanessa wouldn't be there because only the Upper East Side families are allowed at this dinner. This was great. Eric saw the smile that suddenly appeared on Serena's face and wanted to know what was going on in Serena's head. "I see you've just made yourself a plan to win Blair back." He saw Serena blush.

"Let's just say, for the first time I'm glad to be going to one of mom's events." Eric smirked and closed the door. Serena ran into the shower.

Dan knocked on Vanessa's door twice and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Vanessa. "Hey Dan." Vanessa had a big goofy smile on her face. Dan hesitated for a moment before he stepped in the door. He knew by the end of there conversation that smile would be gone.

"Hey Vanessa" There was an uncomfortable silence and then Dan began to speak. "Can we sit down somewhere? I need to tell you something."

"Yeah. Sure." They both sit on the couch. Vanessa is still smiling and Dan feels like the slimiest guy in the world. "So what's up?"

"I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to want to here but can you please wait until I finish talking before you say anything?" Vanessa nodded. "The day that Blair asked to be with you was the same day that Blair broke up with Serena." Vanessa's eyebrows shot forward. "I did something… something that I regret more than anything. I made a deal with Chuck." Hearing that Basstard's name made Vanessa frown and Dan felt the need to finish quickly. "I was still in love with Serena and seeing Blair and she together ripped me apart. I wanted her back and one day Chuck came to me and said that Blair was going to dump Serena to be with you. He told me that if I wanted to be with her than I would have to make my move." Vanessa was waiting patiently for Dan to continue. "Chuck and I came up with a plan for me to win Blair back. I was stupid enough to believe that Chuck wasn't planning something for himself. He was still in love with Blair. The day Chuck chose to implement the plan was the same day when…" Dan stopped and looked into Vanessa's eyes.

"The same day when what Dan?" Vanessa had a feeling in her spine and she knew that what Dan was about to say was not good.

"The same day that they became a couple." Vanessa's eyes went wide and she seemed to be piecing together everything. A look of disbelief was on her face. "Chuck told me to go to Serena's house with flowers. What he didn't tell me was that he set Blair up to be with you. Blair and Serena were together but when Serena saw the both of you together at the coffee shop she thought Blair had used her. When she came home that night, I was standing there. I should have known something happened. Serena was crying but I was just so happy to see her, I didn't seem to care." Vanessa knew where this was going and quickly stood and began pacing in the living room. "She kissed me and we began fooling around in her bedroom but Chuck messaged Blair. The next thing I know I'm being punched, kicked, and scratched within an inch of my life. I ran out of the room but not before I saw Chuck smirking at me." Dan looked up and Vanessa had an unreadable look on her face.

"Are you telling me that Blair wanted to meet me that night so that she could break up with me?" Dan didn't want to answer. Vanessa knew the answer to her own question. "No I won't believe this. I'm not going to believe any of this. I love Blair. She asked for me to be with her that night and she hasn't given me any reason to not trust her." Dan was about to tell Vanessa what happened at the hotel party but thought it better to keep that information to himself. He'd already said enough for one day.

"Think about it Vanessa. Blair didn't ask to be with you until she came back to your date. I remember, you told me yourself." Vanessa didn't want to hear this.

"I think that it's time for you to leave." Vanessa walked to the door and then her phone rang. She picked it up and saw Blair on the screen.

"Hello." Vanessa's voice was more monotone than usual.

"Hey baby. I was wondering if you would like to come to my family's dinner tonight. I was kind of hoping to introduce you to my mom." Blair sounded nervous on the phone. Vanessa knew that being introduced to Blair's mother was a big step for the both of them and she felt that flutter in the pit of her stomach.

"I'd love to honey. I'll wear that blue dress that you bought me last week." Vanessa's smile had returned and she couldn't help but feel guilty for doubting what she and Blair shared.

"Dinner starts at 6 pm, so I'll pick you up at five. Bye hunn." Blair hung up the phone and Vanessa turned around to look at Dan who had been listening to the entire conversation. "That was Blair, she wants me to come to her family dinner tonight AND she wants me to meet her mother. Even if what you said is true it doesn't matter anymore. Blair and I are together." Vanessa opened the door. "Now I think you should leave." Dan was stunned. Blair and Serena were in love, he knew that. So what the hell was going on? He looked Vanessa in the eyes, he didn't want his best friend to feel the same pain that he felt but, he knew that she was going to have to understand this on her own. He walked toward the door but stopped in front of Vanessa.

"I've been in love with Serena for almost two years now and it hurts seeing her move on but I know that she loves Blair." Vanessa didn't say anything. "I have to learn to get over that and one day I will. Blair and Serena love each other and the longer they are kept apart the harder its going to be on both of them. I know you care about Blair. But you have got to let her go." Dan walked out the door and went down the stairs leaving a teary eyed Vanessa at the apartment door.

It's four o'clock and Serena is finishing the final touches on her make up, her hair is impeccable, but she still can't decide which dress to wear. She has a red dolce and gabana dress lying on her bed. She knows that red is Blair favorite color so she thinks that dress might be the best choice. But she also has a blue dress made by Versace that she thinks will be a great choice because she knows for a fact that Blair would love this dress, since Blair was the one that bought it for her. She's stuck between the two dresses and doesn't know which one to choose. It dawns on her which dress she should wear. She remembers that she isn't on the best terms with Blair, so wearing the blue dress that Blair bought her the day before their horrible fiasco would not be the best choice. "The red dress is definitely the best choice." Serena is beyond giddy that she has a chance to win Blair back. She's has an entire game plan that she prays will work. Lily Vander Woodsen is standing at Serena's door with a smile on her face. She hasn't seen Serena smile like this in weeks and feels and unbelievable lightness in her heart seeing her daughter this way.

"Well I haven't seen you this happy for weeks. I can't help but wonder what or who has gotten my daughter to smile again." Lilly sees a blush creep up Serena's neck. After eighteen years, she has never seen her daughter blush.

"I'm just excited to be going to the Waldorf dinner tonight. It's going to be great catching up with Blair again." Serena was sure that her mother knew that she and Blair had another falling out, but she more than likely didn't know how far she and Blair's relationship had gotten. "Or how passionate." She said to herself. Lilly saw Serena turn as red as a tomato and wanted to know what was going on in Serena's head.

"I've been meaning to ask. What ever happened between the two of you?" She always had a feeling that there was something more between the two of them than friendship, but she could never put her finger on it.

"I did something really stupid and… and… and... Blair and I got into an argument. We didn't speak for weeks but now, I think that we're on the road to fixing things again." Serena wanted to tell her mother what happened but without all the nerve racking details.

"Really." Lilly had a feeling something else was going on. Serena wouldn't get dressed like this with as much detail if she were just meeting up with a friend. In fact, the way Serena was acting was kind of similar to the way she used to act with Dan. Lilly felt a light switch turn on with her last thought and looked at Serena a little closer. Serena's eyes seemed to be more bright than she'd ever seen in the past, she was still blushing, and she couldn't stop critiquing herself. Probably fearing what Blair may think of her outfit. It all made sense. Everything except the fact that Blair was a girl and Lilly was pretty sure that her daughter liked guys. Lilly looked at her daughter again and saw how happy Serena looked and it was at that moment she declared that she could care less if Serena liked trees. As long as Serena kept that smile on her face it didn't matter. She walked toward Serena, who was fixing her dress and wrapped her arms around her. "Have you told her that you love her yet?" Lilly smirked at Serena's surprised expression.

"What… What are you talking about mom?" Serena didn't think she was ready to have this discussion with her mother.

"Oh come on Serena, I've never seen you dress up for any guy like this. Including Daniel. The past few weeks you've been miserable and now you have this bright smile on your face and I can't help but think that all of this is because of Blair." Serena sees the smile etched on her mother's face and suddenly she's no longer nervous.

"I'm in love with her mother. I love her so much." Lilly looked into her daughters eyes. "She's everything that I've ever wanted. I just feel stupid because I never noticed her before. I've made so many mistakes mom and she's always been there for me but it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I understood how much I need her. I've been miserable without her." Serena's head is looking at the floor and Lilly tipped Serena's chin upwards to look her in the eye.

"Has Blair admitted that she loves you back?"

"She did and we were together and then I did something extremely stupid. I didn't trust that Blair wanted to be with me and only me and... And... I destroyed everything." Serena looked in her mother's eyes. "But I'm going to win her back. I have to win her back. I love her so much." Serena felt a tear go down her cheek and Lilly wiped it away with a swipe of her thumb.

"If you want Blair back than fight for her." Serena looked at her mother and saw that she was serious. "I've never seen you this happy and if Blair makes you this happy. Then I'm all for it." Serena's heart began to warm at her mother's words. She kissed her mother's cheek and gave her a big hug. Lilly untangled herself from Serena's arms and began to walk toward the door.

"I expect to see you this happy for now on. That means you better win Blair's heart." Serena smiled. "Besides, Blair can't resist you. You're a Vander Woodsen; your charm is what makes you different." Serena laughed. "I should know." Lilly wiggled her eyebrows and then left.

It's five o'clock when Blair steps in front of Vanessa's door. She has flowers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She knocked on Vanessa's door and waited a couple seconds before the door opened. The sight that Blair saw almost made her drop both items. Vanessa was gorgeous, wearing the dress that Blair bought her only a week ago. Vanessa couldn't stop the blush that crept up her neck from Blair's gaze.

"You're so beautiful." Blair could barely speak.

"Thank You" Vanessa thought Blair looked perfect in her black dress.

"Come on, I can't wait to show you off at dinner tonight. These are for you." Blair hands Vanessa the flowers and the wine. "I know that these are your favorites." They walk out of the door to Blair's limousine.

It's 5:30 when Serena finally steps out of her room to meet up with her mother, her brother, and Bart. She thanks every God there is that Chuck is no where to be found. Who knows what she would have done if he were to show himself.

"Serena you look beautiful." Eric walks toward her and whispers in her ear. "No doubt this is for Blair." He saw Serena give a light smile and then laugh.

"You know me too well Eric."

"Serena you look positively lovely." Bart came fourth and gave Serena a light hug. He was dressed to impress, like usual. "We're waiting on Chuck; he should be here in a few minutes." Serena cringed after hearing Chuck's name.

"Alright." Serena's mood had changed drastically.

A few seconds later, in came Chuck looking regal and smug as ever. He had a charming smirk on his face that Serena would have loved remove. The moment the two teen's eyes connected everyone seemed to notice that there was tension in between them. Chuck's smirk turned serious and Serena was glaring.

"Serena." Chuck said Serena's name casually.

"Chuck." Serena said Chuck's name with disgust. Lilly seemed to notice something was going on in between the two of them and thought it better to move everyone to the limousine.

"Okay, since everyone is here now we can go to the Waldorf residence." They walked toward the elevator. Serena made sure that she stayed out of Chuck vicinity fearing she may do something irrational. Chuck noticing Serena's motives and decided to stay as far as he could from Serena's path.

It's six o'clock in the Waldorf residence and there is a steady crowd of the Upper East Side's most elite families. The Archibald's arrive with Nate in tow, looking elegant as usual. The VanderBass's arrive in the same fashion. Serena, Eric, and Chuck looking regal with there formal dress wear. Many of the families from Constance and Julliard are there waiting for the dinner to commence. Serena is looking for Blair throughout the crowd. Chuck is in the corner somewhere brooding and secretly looking for Blair himself.

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. If you all would join me in the dining room, dinner will start in a few moments. There was a small round of applause and then everyone moved to there seats. All seats had names next to them and Serena found herself sitting next to Nate and across from Chuck.

"Could this get any worse?" Serena was aggravated. Nate started making googly eyes at her and Chuck didn't have enough pride to at least look her in the eye. She looked throughout the tables and noticed that there were only two seats missing and they were next to Chuck. Serena saw the names lying next to the seats. The farthest name belonging to Blair and the name next to Chuck belonged to VANESSA. Serena cringed. All of her planning went right down the tube. This was going to be a long dinner.

Blair and Vanessa were on there way up the elevator. They were late. Blair was holding Vanessa's hands while trying to fix the lipstick smudge on her and Vanessa's lips. After making themselves appropriate, they stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by the Upper East Side's most elite families. They found themselves greeted first by Eleanor.

"Blair you're late, but I love that dress on you. You and your friend should find your names on your selected seats. I believe you both are sitting at a table with Serena, Nate, and Chuck." Blair thought she was going to drop after hearing where she'd be sitting but, kept her composure.

"Mother this is my friend Vanessa." Vanessa stepped forward looking more beautiful and fashion like than ever.

"Hello Ms. Waldorf." Vanessa and Eleanor shook hands.

"Blair dear, your friend has exsquiste taste. Is that dress made by Dolce?" Eleanor was being nice. Blair couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is. The spring collection to be exact. It doesn't come out until this upcoming January." Vanessa spoke exactly like an Upper East Sider and Blair held her head high with pride.

"Well my dear. That dress looks lovely on you." Both girls blushed.

"Thank you Ms. Waldorf." Both girls went to take there seats.

To say that there was weird tension at the table was an understatement. Everyone at the table kept looking at one another. Everyone could see someone that they were either dating or had a prior relationship with at the table. Serena kept eying Blair and Vanessa, Chuck kept sneaking looks at Blair, Vanessa and Nate kept exchanging glances and everyone knew that when this dinner ended. There was going to be a lot of heavy conversations.

"So Nate, How have you been?" Vanessa attempted to create small talk.

"I've been fine. Focusing on Lacrosse. How has your relationship with Blair been coming along?" Nate said this with much sarcasm. Blair glared at Nate across the table.

"Do we need to have another discussion about your misplaced emotions for my girlfriend again? Excuse me for thinking that we were old enough to settle this like adults." Blair looked around the table and back towards Chuck. "Then again there are those of us who will always act less like adults and more like children." Chuck began to pay more attention to his food and Nate thought it would be best to shut up.

"So what if we have misplaced emotions for you?" Serena couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She regretted them as soon as she'd said them. The last thing she needed was to get into an argument with Blair.

"Excuse me?" It wasn't Blair who spoke but it was Vanessa. "I think that you have done enough. You've caused enough issues between Blair and me, including Dan." Vanessa was glaring at Serena. The nerve this girl had for talking to Blair in that fashion. Serena felt anger rise from the base of her spine.

"I see you have the wrong story AGAIN. Maybe you should ask YOUR girlfriend what really happened." Vanessa eyebrows shot up and she looked at Blair. Dan's words from earlier began to echo in her mind. "Or better yet, why don't you ask Chuck." Serena knew that she crossed the line. Blair was giving her the meanest glare she'd ever seen. They hadn't made it to the main course before they broke out into a full argument.

The meals were eaten quietly from that point on. No one spoke a word. Serena kept looking at Blair, pleading with her eyes for Blair to forgive her. Blair was trying to get in touch with Vanessa who looked like she was beginning to understand what happened between Blair and Serena. She needed to know if Blair still had feelings for the other girl. If Blair didn't then they would continue with there relationship and if she did then they would deal with it the best way they could. She looked Blair in the eyes and gave her a small smile.

At the end of the night the guests began to leave. Nate left with his family, leaving Chuck, Blair, Serena, and Vanessa looking at one another. Vanessa is still glaring at Serena and Serena's eyes are still begging with Blair. Chuck is jealous because of all the attention Blair is receiving.

"So Blair, how does it feel to bang the hottest girl in Manhattan and Brooklyn?" Blair turns to Chuck and she can feel her fists clenching. She can imagine her hands around Chuck's throat. "From what you told me, Serena may have the most experience but, Vanessa was the best in bed." Chuck was on is eighth glass of wine. Serena was moments away from jumping over the table and clobbering Chuck. Surprisingly enough, it was Vanessa who put Chuck in his place.

"What's the matter Chuck? Are you mad that Blair chose to be with me and Serena instead of you? From what Blair told me, you may be the Upper East Sides biggest womanizer, but you still don't know how to treat a woman. Maybe you should go to guys instead. Nate seems to be single. Since the both of you act like complete and total bitches, maybe you can date one another." Chuck's jaw dropped and Blair beamed with pride. Serena was happy Vanessa was there, for the first time. "Your pathetic Chuck, why don't you go back to one of your whore's, nobody wants you here." Chuck looked around the table and noticed that what Vanessa said was true. For the first time he felt like he didn't belong. He stood from the table with his glass of champagne and smirked. "Good luck to the both of you in your fight to win Blair." He laughed at Vanessa and Serena's predicaments.

Blair, Serena, and Vanessa sat at the table looking at one another. It wasn't until the waiters began moving the tables and the dishes that everyone began to move from the table. Blair was holding Vanessa's hand and Serena could feel the bile begin to rise in her throat as she watched Blair give Vanessa a kiss on the lips the couple were in there own world and forgot about the blonde until they heard Serena clear her throat.

"Sorry" Vanessa said sarcastically. They both new she was showing Blair off on purpose. Eleanor came forward.

"Blair, you and your friend should meet me for lunch tomorrow. I'd love to get to know Vanessa a little bit more." Vanessa gave a cheeky smile. "Oh hi, Serena you look lovely in that red dress. I was speaking to your mother and she said you chose that dress especially for this dinner party. I for one think that it looks marvelous on you." If was the first time that Blair noticed the dress Serena was wearing. It was red, her favorite color. The dress was V neck and Blair had a full view of Serena's cleavage, the dress showed Serena's perfect curves and long legs. Blair started to think of the night before, the way Serena's legs wrapped around her waist, the way Serena's breasts fit perfectly in her hands, the noises Serena made when she was about to come. Blair imagination was running away with her. Serena could see the lust in Blair's eyes begin to form after looking at the dress. She gave a sexy smirk to Blair. Vanessa could see what was going on and felt her anger begin to rise.

"Thank You Eleanor." Serena said. She noticed Vanessa giving her a death glare and focused her attention on Eleanor.

"Well Blair I'm going off to check on some of my new designs. I'll see you when I get home tonight." Eleanor walked toward the elevator. When the elevator closed Vanessa spoke her mind.

"What the hell is going on between the two of you?" Vanessa was livid and pulled her hand away from Blair's. "The two of you were eying each other right in front of me. If Eleanor and I hadn't been here then I'm sure you would have probably been fucking in Blair's bed somewhere." Blair and Serena both flinched. Little did Vanessa know that for the past two days, they'd made love twice. Luckily Vanessa didn't notice. She walked toward the elevator and yelled. "Come find me when you fix whatever infatuation you have with Serena." Blair didn't get a chance to speak, the elevator closed before she could.

Serena stood in the foyer shocked; she screwed up bad this time. Blair turned around and looked at Serena. For a moment she thought she saw anger, but suddenly her face seemed emotionless. Blair walked past Serena and up the stairs to her bedroom and closed the door. Serena rushed up the stairway to follow her but came across a locked door.

"Blair open the door, let me in." Serena knew she really did it this time. "Blair please." She'd beg if she had too. The door swung open revealing a pissed off Blair.

"What the hell was that? Were you trying to break up my relationship with Vanessa at dinner tonight?" Blair was livid with Serena, but she was also angry at her self. She was the one caught looking at Serena's body.

"Maybe I should break up your relationship with Vanessa. It seems to be based on lies anyways. I wonder what Vanessa would think if I told her what we've been doing for the past two days." Serena knew she wouldn't do that but, she wanted Blair to feel the helplessness that she was feeling right now. She'd come prepared to put her heart on the line tonight but was blocked again by Blair's relationship with Vanessa. She knew the brunette loved her.

"You would do that wouldn't you?" Blair snarled at Serena. "It wouldn't be the first time that you've told our personal information in order to get back at me, would it?" Memories of a club opening months ago came to mind. Serena feels shame go up her spine.

"Is it to much to want you back Blair? I told you that I would not stop fighting for you. You're it Blair and I don't want anyone else. You know that and yet you felt you needed to flaunt Vanessa in front of my face." Serena was aggravated and tired of apologizing and being frustrated because of the issues surrounding them. If they wanted to be with each other then they should be with each other. No excuses. "Do you love me Blair?" Serena hadn't heard Blair say those words since that awful night four weeks ago.

"I'm with Vanessa." Serena was sick of that excuse. She grabbed Blair's arms and shook her.

"Do you love me?" Blair knew the answer to that. If she said it, if she admitted that she was still in love with Serena everything would change.

……….Five Minutes Earlier…….

Vanessa stood outside Blair's apartment waiting for Serena to leave so that she could give the blonde a piece of her mind but, after fifteen minutes of waiting Vanessa got worried. Serena had yet to step out of the Waldorf residence. Vanessa walked back inside the building and went up the elevator. Her mind kept flashing images of Blair and Serena in bed. She pushed the images away. Blair wouldn't do that too her. When the doors opened she saw no one in the foyer and that made Vanessa even more nervous. She crept up the stairway toward Blair's room and started to hear voices, Blair and Serena's specifically. She saw that the door was cracked open so she stood and stared at the scene before. Serena was shaking Blair with all the force she had in her and Vanessa was about to bust in the door when she heard the blonde speak.

"_Do you love me Blair?" Serena had pain sketched on her face. Apparently there were things that happened between the two of them that Vanessa didn't know about._

"_I'm with Vanessa." Vanessa felt only a tiny bit of pride after hearing Blair's statement. Blair sounded like she was using her as an excuse. Vanessa didn't like it. Serena wanted a real answer._

"_Do you love me?" When she heard Blair pause, she knew the answer. It broke her heart. Blair was in love with Serena. It took Vanessa this long to figure it out and she felt like a fool. She ran out of Blair's apartment and out the door._

…….. Back inside the room…….

"Do you love me?" Serena repeated herself again. Blair wouldn't speak, afraid of what she might do. "Damn it, I love you Blair and I know you love me. Just say it." Blair tried to pull away but Serena wouldn't let her. "Say it."

"Yes, damn it I love you okay. I'm in love with you. But that still doesn't change the fact that we can't be together and that us being in the same room with one another is wrong." Blair finally pulled out of Serena's grasp and they both looked at one another.

"We can fix this. We can fix us. I'm tired of excuses Blair. I want you to be mine again. I want to make love to you and wake up holding you every morning knowing that your mine." Blair felt tears begin to fall. Serena's eyes were begging for her to let them try and Blair could feel herself beginning to allow Serena the chance. Before she knew it, Blair's legs ran toward Serena. There lips attacked one another with fever. Serena grabbed Blair's waist and gave it a light squeeze. Blair found her hands in Serena's hair tangling in the golden locks. They seemed to be consumed with one another. Suddenly Blair pulled away. She was disgusted with herself.

"You need to leave Serena." Serena's eyes were begging with her. "You have to leave Serena and this time don't come back."

"What?" Serena couldn't believe it.

"I need you to leave. We can't keep doing this. I'm Blair Waldorf and I can't keep cheating on my girlfriend. I can't do this." Serena was angry and hurt.

"You can't do this any more. That's all you have to say." Blair wouldn't look at her. "You know what. One day you're going to understand that you can't hide behind Vanessa. That what we have isn't something that you can just throw away." Serena was crying. "That we're more than an occasional fuck in bed. We are so much more than that." Blair finally looked at Serena. "And when you finally realize that I hope you understand that we are it, this is it Blair, you and I Blair are more than what are parents or our friends or what gossip girl thinks." Serena couldn't stop the tears as she ran out of the Waldorf residence or as she got in the limousine. When she walked to her bedroom, she spotted Lilly, Bart, and Chuck sitting in the living room. All had worried looks on there faces as Serena locked the door.

Blair is still standing in the same spot she did when Serena left. She can't get the image of Serena's crying face out of her mind. She told Serena that she was in love with her. It was true. She just couldn't give her the relationship that she was asking for. They would only end up hurting one another in the end. Blair wiped her eyes and prepared herself for a trip to Brooklyn. She had a lot of groveling to do and she needed to prepare herself.

The limousine ride to Vanessa's place feels longer than it actually should and when she knocks on Vanessa's door she feels more nervous than she's ever felt in the past. When the door opens, she's greeted to a subdued Vanessa.

"Hey Vanessa." Blair attempts a smile.

"Hey Blair." Vanessa tries to fight that smile. Tries to fight her heart which tells her that Blair is hear and not with Serena. She wants to believe this, but her mind which won't let her forget what she saw at Blair's apartment won't let her think otherwise. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Blair walks in with a nervous feeling going up her spine.

"You know I came back inside your penthouse. I was waiting outside for Serena so I could yell her head off and when she didn't come out I came back in. When I didn't see the two of you I went to your bedroom and do you want to know what I heard Blair." Blair was standing stiff as a board. Vanessa heard everything. She prayed to God that Vanessa hadn't heard EVERYTHING that happened.

"Vanessa let me explain…." Blair was cut off.

"Let me tell you what I heard Blair. Since the door was cracked open, I guess I can tell you what I saw too. I saw Serena shaking you with a force I've never seen her use and when I was about to open the door to pummel her I heard her ask you if you loved her." Vanessa could feel tears begin to rise in her eyes so she turned away from Blair to compose herself. "You said I'm with Vanessa. For a moment I was happy that you said those words and then I saw the look in your eyes. The way you look at each other Blair… You don't look at me the same way Blair. You look at her like you need her, like she's the most important thing in the world."

"No… No... You're the most important thing in the world Vanessa. I chose to be with you, not Serena." Vanessa wanted to believe her but she couldn't get that image of her and Serena together out of her eyes.

"Did you really choose me Blair, or did you come to me after you found Serena in bed with Dan." Blair's entire body seemed to stop and Vanessa noticed the change. Dan hadn't lied to her. She was just a replacement for Serena. That fact hurt her more than anything. "Did you call me that day month ago to break things off with me because you and Serena were finally together?" Blair tried opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. Her mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I told you that I wanted to be with you that night because you are the most caring person that I've ever met. I've never had to prove myself to you, you've never hurt me, and you're perfect." Blair wasn't lying. She believed everything that she said.

"Just not as perfect as Serena." Vanessa understood everything now. "You love her Blair and I can't stand between you two."

"Vanessa I do love you." Blair didn't want to hurt Vanessa.

"I know, but you don't love me the same way that you love her." Vanessa walked toward Blair and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "You need to be with her Blair."

"Vanessa I…."Blair knew Vanessa was telling the truth but she didn't want things to end like this.

"Go to her Blair." Vanessa gave her another kiss and then opened the door.

"You were more than just a replacement. You were so much more than that." Blair knew that was something Vanessa was thinking. "I was the lucky one to be with you, not the other way around." Vanessa felt a tear role down her cheek as Blair turned to walk away.

Serena was sitting in her room with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in another. Images of she and Blair together as friends, then as lovers, holding hands, laughing together, making love, being happy, being together were flashing in her mind. She couldn't get the images out of her head and they were driving her crazy. She finished her cigarette and took another three gulps of her vodka. She was finally feeling a buzz. With the bottle of vodka in her hands Serena went outside to her limo and to the closest bar she could find. Her driver brought her to the Palace. Serena walked straight to the bar and ordered three shots of tequila. She took all three shots in less than a minute and watched as the surrounding patrons looked at her like she were nothing more than a drunk. She finished her bottle of vodka and ordered a martini and three more shots. She could feel her buzz kicking in to full effect; her mind began to spin with all of the people walking around. With every shot her body felt more numb, which was better than her broken heart?

"Hey sugar you want me to buy you another drink." Serena turned around to see a guy in a dark suit sitting next to her. He had a bright smile and Serena had to admit he was quite handsome. His hair was brown and his eyes were the same. When Serena noticed this, she felt another tug at her heart. He was like the male version of Blair.

"No thank you. As you can see, I have no need of you buying me a drink. I can buy my own." Serena turned around and took all three shots. At this point she knew she was going to have a massive hangover in the morning but she didn't care. She finished her martini with one swallow and ordered the bartender to give her another round. He brought another three shots and Serena drank them all within three minutes. She asked for another round but the bartender shook his head no.

"Sorry little lady but Mr. Bass says no more for tonight." Then the bartender points toward someone behind Serena and Serena turns around to see Chuck standing their looking concerned.

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't find anyone else to sabotage?" The need to hurt someone suddenly rises in within Serena and she walks in front of Chuck and gets in his face. Chuck looks at Serena, sees the hurt look in her eyes that looks all too familiar and feels shame fill his heart.

"Come on Serena, I'm going to take you home." He grabs Serena's arm and Serena tugs out of his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess." Serena starts to walk out the door but all of her drinks start to take effect and she finds that she can barely walk. She falls on the floor and Chuck picks her up and carries Serena (unwillingly) to his limousine. Serena starts thinking she drank too much when she notices that she can barely see straight. In the limo Chuck grows even more concerned when Serena starts passing out. He rushes back to the bar and asks what Serena drank.

"She had nine shots of tequila, one martini, and from what I saw earlier a bottle of vodka that she brought herself." The bartender said. Chuck cringed at the amount of alcohol.

"Thank You." Chuck gives him a tip then leaves.

Back in the limo Serena is sprawled out on the floor. Chuck moves her to one of the seats and tries to get her to drink some water.

"No….No… I don't want any." She pushes the water out of her face. "All I want is Blair." Serena is sulking in her seat. She starts crying again. "I miss her so much." Chuck looks out of the window; he doesn't want Serena to see the guilt on his face. "I love her." Chuck turns around at the statement and sees the heartbreak in Serena's eyes. He picks up his phone and flips it open. For a moment he hesitates to call Blair but looking at the horrible state Serena is in he knows that Blair is the only person that can fix this. He hears the phone ring and then Blair picks up.

"Why the hell are you calling me Bass?" Blair is not happy for the phone call.

"I need your help. I found Serena at the Palace drinking herself to death. She's passed out in my limo and I don't know what to do." Blair feels fear crawling up her spine, along with guilt, and sadness. After she left Vanessa's apartment she came home to think about her relationship with Serena and if she wanted to pursuit it. Now she thinks she should have gone to Serena's place first. She feels stupid for not thinking of Serena first.

"Bring her here; I'll take care of her." Blair is worried out of her mind.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Chuck hangs up the phone and pulls Serena to lie on her shoulder.

"I love you Blair." Serena slurs the words to Chuck. Apparently she thought he was Blair. "I love you baby." She says this before she passes out again. Chuck smiles to himself. Blair and Serena loved each other, this just proves it. They pull up to the Waldorf residence a minute later. Chuck picks Serena up and carries her to the elevator. When the elevator doors open to the Waldorf penthouse, Chuck is greeted by Blair who has a worried look on her face.

"Bring her to my room." Chuck carries Serena up the steps to Blair's room and lays her on the bed. Blair goes to her bathroom and starts turning on the hot water. Memories of freshmen year begin to flood her mind. She shakes her head and adds lavender to the tub. Chuck is standing by the bathroom door.

"I see that you have everything taken care of." Blair doesn't turn around but chooses to ignore Chuck. "I know that I messed up Blair and I don't expect you or Serena to forgive me. I was and still am in love with you and I wanted you back but now I see who has your heart." Blair turns around and looks at him. "I am sorry Blair. To both you and Serena." Blair nods her head. She's not ready to forgive Chuck but she will accept his apology. "Do you need anything to help with Serena?" Blair shakes her head. "Well I'm going to go ahead and leave." Chuck leaves Blair's room and closes the door. Blair walks to the bed and nudges Serena awake.

"Serena you need to take a bath." Serena wakes to find Blair looking down on her.

"Blair… Blair where's Chuck?" Serena can't believe Blair's here.

"He left. Come on baby you need to take a bath." Serena let's Blair take her into the bathroom. Everything is fine until Serena feels her stomach begin to gurgle and she runs to the toilet and throws up everything in her stomach. Blair is kneeling next to Serena rubbing her back. After Serena finishes she lays on Blair's shoulder. Blair flushes and coaxes Serena to take off her clothes to get in the tub. As Blair helps Serena out of her dress, she feels that magnetism towards Serena. She keeps her body in check. She watches as Serena steps into the tub. Blair grabs a wash cloth and steps next to the tub and kneels. Serena is looking at her with curious eyes and Blair gets nervous under the stare. She quickly washes Serena, allowing Serena to wash private areas and when they're done she grabs a towel and wraps it around Serena's body.

"I'm going to get you something to wear." Serena is sitting on Blair's bed watching Blair going through her closet. She's still woozy and she's glad that none of the bright lights in Blair room are on. Blair comes back with a rolling stones t-shirt and a pair of under wear. "You left this here one day, good thing to because I think that's the only thing I have that you can fit." Blair turns around as Serena gets dressed and lies under the covers. Blair goes to the bathroom switches clothes and goes back to the bedroom. She's surprised to find Serena is still awake and not passed out.

"Thank You Blair." Serena says this as Blair pulls the covers over her body. They stare at one another for a moment. Feeling the tension between the two of them. It's Serena who states the elephant in the room. "I'm sure Vanessa doesn't want you here." Serena is still slurring a little bit. Throwing up may have helped Serena's condition considerably but she is still drunk. "I wonder what she thinks about you fixing me again." Serena put her head on the pillow and but kept her eyes on Blair. "I love you… I love you so much." Blair looks in Serena's eyes and watches a tear slide down her cheek. "I love Blair…I love Blair... I loooove…" Serena falls asleep before she finishes her statement and Blair cuddles Serena to her chest and feels Serena's arms wrap around her waist she kisses Serena's four head and falls to sleep.

It's Monday morning when Serena wakes up in Blair's bed. She's more than surprised to find herself in Blair's arms. Her head is pounding but watching Blair sleep she can't think of anywhere else she'd rather be even though she has the worst headache ever. She frowns when she remembers that Blair is taken for and that Vanessa would not be happy to find Blair in bed with her ex. She tries to pull out of bed but her head tells her that there's no chance for that. Blair wakes up when she feels a shift in the bed.

"What are you doing?" Blair watches Serena try to get out of bed.

"I'm leaving. I'm sorry that I inconvenienced you last night. I'll get out of your hair." Serena tries to leave again but her head is still telling her it's not an option.

"Still looks like you're hung over; you can stay here if you want." Blair lies back on the pillow. She's beginning to miss Serena's touch.

"What does Vanessa think of me staying here?" She looks at Blair.

"I personally don't think she would approve but, we've broken up so I don't think it's an issue anymore." Serena's face is full of shock. "You worried me last night, what were you thinking?" Blair's been waiting to say this all night.

"I was thinking, the girl I was in love with didn't want me." Blair gets a sad look on her face. "I felt like I was nothing but someone for you to sleep with while you dated someone else and I just needed something to numb it all."

"I'm sorry Serena. I was an idiot." Serena is speechless. "I should have treated you better. I was just hurt after what happened with Nate and I didn't know how to react with all the information about Chuck."

"I'm still in love with you Blair. That's never going to change." Blair nods her head and Serena feels her hangover begin to wash over.

"I love you too." It feels good to say it without strings and without someone else making her feel guilty about it. Serena brings herself closer to Blair and kisses her on the lips. There lips seem to melt against one another and before they both know it they're giving in to the passions that have kept them apart. Clothing is taken off in mere seconds and Serena's legs are wrapped Blair's waist.

"I love you, S"

"I love you, B"

They make love to one another like they're the most important things in the world. With a sense of urgency, need, and gentleness that they only know how to use on one another. When it's over and Serena is still hovering over Blair's body bestowing gentle and loving kisses all over Blair's face. They both know this is a new start to something great. Serena lays her head in the crook of Blair's neck and Blair wraps her arms around Serena's waist.

"So, I guess we're not going to school today." Serena giggles as she kisses Blair's neck.

"No I don't think we are." Blair laughs as she welcomes the onslaught. "As long as I'm with you I don't care where I am." They don't leave the bed for hours.

**Good Afternoon Upper East Sider's,**

**My sources tell me that B and S are now together. Wonder what happened to B and V. It's my guess that what happened four weeks ago with Dan Humphrey was misconstrued. Can't wait to see how the new it couple at Constance fairs against Manhattan's elite.**

**Until Next time,**

**You Know You Love Me,**

**XoXo Gossip Girl**

* * *

_I appreciate everyone for reading my story. Tell me if I should write a part two. _

_Thanks again_

_ Chocolate414_**  
**


End file.
